Hold On To This Lullaby
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: Third and last story to The Fear Before The Flame and Help Me Heal These Wounds. Dana has breast cancer, Camerons depressed and pregnant, Chase's stepmother is in town, and House helps Cameron deal with Chris's death. AU Season 4 Chameron/Hameron friendship/Baby Chase
1. Chapter 1 We're Right Here

**So here it is everyone!:) Its really not ready to be posted since I'm only 8 chapters in and if you know my style you already know I like posting my stories after I finish them, but this process would be too slow with everything thats going on right now. I really hate making you wait so long so I'm just going to go ahead and start posting the chapters early. If I make any big changes in the chapters then I'll let you know. Please enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can :)**

**Disclaimers - I don't own anything**

* * *

Title - Hold On To This Lullaby

Setting - 4th Season

Chapter 1 We're Right Here

_Winter_

It had only been a week since Chris had terrorized both Cameron and Chase and now she was finally being discharged from the hospital. Her wounds were healed enough and the baby was as healthy as ever. She was dressed in jeans and Chase's old college hoodie that she loved so much as she quietly packed her bag. Her mind was full of the trauma that happened just last week. She still couldn't believe what she had done. The words House said to her echoed in her mind.

_What about your baby? Doesn't that make it right? _

She knew killing Chris saved her and the baby, but does it make it right? What right did she have to decide who lives and who dies? She was so confused and this constant anxiety was exhausting.

"Ready babe?" Chase's voice interrupted her flowing thoughts. She looked up to see him standing at the doorway with a wheelchair.

"Oh, no way you're getting me in that thing," she laughed.

"Sorry love, hospital policy."

"Damn," she muttered making Chase laugh as he wheeled it towards her. He hoped the baby looked as cute as she does when it pouts.

"How are you feeling," he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"A lot better," she replied. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Only if I move around too much."

"Which is why you're getting lots of bed rest as soon as we get home," he said as he helped her into the wheelchair.

She groaned.

"But I've been here all week. When can I go back to work?"

"When your stitches are fully healed," he said as he gave her her bag and started to wheel her out. She didn't say anything. She knew it wasn't his fault. It was doctor's orders and he was just looking out for her and their baby. Speaking of the baby not only was her usual morning sickness over, she was starting to feel the physical effects of her pregnancy. Her breast were sore, she felt bloated, and her clothes felt a little more snug than they should and she was just so tired all the time. A small part of her was glad about the bed rest, but at the same time she was dying to get back to work. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Foreman walking up to them in the lobby and talking with Chase.

"Cameron?"

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, snapping out of it.

"I said to take it easy and get lots of rest."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I spaced out for a moment."

Foreman gave her a warm smile. "That's ok, get better soon. Work won't be the same without you two."

Cameron laughed. "I'm sorry we're leaving you alone to deal with House."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he embraced her in comforting hug. She hugged him back, grateful for everything he's done for them the night Chris attack them. When he pulled away he patted Chase on the back. "See you later," he said before heading back to the clinic.

As she watched him leave, she felt someone's eyes on her. Turning her gaze to the railing of the second floor, she can see House standing there, watching them. He only nodded at her before slowly limping away. Oblivious to their exchange, Chase leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go home," he whispered.

* * *

It was a comfortable silence on the way to Chase's apartment with very little words spoken. Chase wished he knew what she was thinking. Ever since she was rescued she's been quiet and distant, kind of like the time after she was saved from Chris's abuse. As soon as they walked into the apartment she announced she was going to take a shower and disappeared into the bedroom. As he waited for her to finish, he started clearing up a bit and when he was done with that he decided to make them some lunch, but noticed she was still in the bedroom. It had been at least thirty minutes. Feeling a little concerned, he went to the bedroom and quietly opened the door.

"Allison?" She was standing in front of her full length mirror, the one of many things that came from her apartment. She was standing in her bra and underwear with her hands on her stomach. Her gaze fixed on her reflection. She didn't even acknowledge him as he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to make eye contact through the mirror. She met his gaze and smiled.

"I'm showing," she whispered. His whole face lit up as he pulled away to look at her stomach. She was right. It was barely noticeable but it was there. Gently, he placed his hand on her small bump; his gaze glued to their unborn baby. That was when it hit him. He could've lost all this, his family. He pulled her close again, hugging her against him. She must have felt his emotional turmoil because she turned in his arms and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"You didn't lose us baby," she whispered. "We're right here."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Ch2 should be up in a couple of days if not next week.**


	2. Chapter 2 I'll Always Worry About You

**I had just finished typing chapter 8 so I decided to post ch2 for all of you. I think I'll just do that... post a chapter whenever I finish typing a new one. And thank you so much for the reviews and favorite alerts. Everytime that happens it just makes me want to update faster :)**

**Warning - ADULT CONTENT**

* * *

Chapter 2 I'll Always Worry About You

Chase woke up the next morning with Cameron cuddled against him. A small smile formed on his lips as he watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful and he once again thanked God that she was still here, that he still got the privilege of waking up next to her every morning. He gently slid his hand under her shirt and placed it on her bare stomach. He couldn't wait to meet this little one. At the feel of his warm hand, Cameron stirred and slowly opened her eyes. A loving smile graced her lips the moment their eyes met.

"Hi," she whispered as he leaned in and softy kissed her. The feeling of his warm hand on her bare stomach made her skin tingle. Their kiss became deeper and Cameron combed her fingers through his blonde hair, pulling him closer. He started passionately kissing her neck and she moaned as he hit her most sensitive spot. His hand moved up her bare back and then over to her breast, the warm feeling making her feel giddy. He massaged her breast as he placed light feathery kisses down her neck and to her chest.

"Love?" he said, stopping his ministrations and lifting her shirt to expose her breast. He just simply looked at her chest as if he were examining them.

"Yeah," she gasped as he continued giving her the attention.

"Your breast grew," he whispered excitedly.

"I knew it," she said, making him laugh as she moved to take off his shirt. She ran her hands on his bare chest before replacing her hands with light kisses. She stopped and looked up at him with those blue - gray eyes and he knew what she wanted. He took off her shirt and once again started placing light kisses on her chest, moving down to her breast where he took her nipple in his mouth. His hand started massaging the other and she moaned in pleasure as she placed her hands on his head, her fingers going through his hair once more. His hand left her breast and slowly slid down to her stomach, her hip and to her inner thigh. He slid his finger in her panties and she gasped in pleasure when he entered her. It drove him crazy that she was already so wet for him. He can feel himself getting harder. He slid in one finger and pulled out before sliding in two fingers. She let out a needy cry as he thrusted in and out. He circled her clit with his thumb at the same time pulling away from her breast and capturing her lips in an intense kiss. She couldn't even scream as her walls clenched around his fingers and her hands dug into his back as her orgasm took her over the edge.

"Robert, I need you," she whimpered as soon as she recovered from her high. Her breathing was fast as he stripped both of their pants and underwear. Being careful not to crush her stitches or the baby he got on top. She felt his tip touch her entrance and she buckled towards it, but he wasn't moving. He was just staring at her shoulder.

"Robert... honey what's wrong?"

"I can't do it," he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to hurt you. Your stitches aren't fully healed yet."

"Oh no, honey don't worry I'm fine," she cried out in frustration.

"What if I tear them open?" he asked, his fear of hurting her evident in his voice. They didn't have a suture kit and if her wound were to burst open, he'd have to rush her to the ER.

"You're not going to," she protested, her need for him becoming unbearable. Hearing the desperation in her voice, he sighed, finally relenting. "If anything feels wrong or if there's even a little pain then let me know and I'll stop ok."

"Yes I'll tell you," she said impatiently, squirming to get closer to him. He found her eagerness cute and in one swift motion he plunged into her. She practically screamed in pleasure as he thrusted in and out.

"Oh god Robert don't stop!" she cried as they picked up the pace. It wasn't long till she came with Chase not far behind. He plopped down next to her and pulled her close to his body as she covered them with the sheet. They just lied there, not saying anything until they were able to catch their breaths.

"How's your shoulder?" he asked, moving to examine the still raw stitches.

"It's fine baby, please stop worrying," she said tiredly as she snuggled into his chest.

"I can't help it," he said coyly as he held her. "I'll always worry about you."

* * *

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms until the sound of Cameron's crying jarred him out of his sleep hours later. "Allison?" he whispered, opening his eyes to see her sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and he could see the fear shinning in her eyes.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" he whispered as he sat up and embraced her in a comforting hug. He pulled away to look at her, but she turned away from him. She wouldn't even make eye contact.

"It's nothing... just a nightmare."

"Ally, please look at me," he said softly as he gently turned her head to look into her eyes. "Was it Sullivan?"

She nodded, bursting into more tears. Chase held her, trying to comfort her as she cried into his shoulder. "Sshh, you're ok now," he whispered. "You're safe love."

* * *

When she had finally calmed down, Chase had convinced her to have some lunch since they ended up sleeping the whole morning. She was sitting on the counter wearing his boxers and college sweater. Her dark hair flowed around her shoulders and she looked so beautiful to him. He brought her one of the sandwiches he made along with a prenatal vitamin.

"Thanks sweetie," she said, her voice hoarse from her earlier tears.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he leaned on the counter next to her and took a bite from his own sandwich. She nodded as she swallowed the vitamin with some water.

"It was just so intense and vivid."

"It's normal during pregnancy," he said as she took a bite of her sandwich. It was quiet for a while as they ate, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Robert?"

"Yeah love."

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3 What Are You Going To Do

**Chapter 3 is here!:D Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3 What Are You Going To Do?

_Week 11_

After three very long weeks, Cameron's injuries were fully healed and she was more than ready to go back to work. Chase groaned as the alarm loudly sounded in the room early on a Monday morning. He turned it off and turned over to his sleeping girlfriend. She looked so tired and he felt bad for waking her up, but he didn't want her to be late for work. It was enough that she had already missed so much and even more when the baby comes.

"Ally, honey it's time to get up," he said tiredly, gently shaking her awake.

"Five more minutes," she whispered with her eyes still closed. She still felt so tired as if she didn't get any sleep. Fatigue was a normal pregnancy symptom and even though she just wanted to sleep all morning she knew she had to get up soon. She couldn't be late on her first day back to work. She felt Chase kiss her cheek before he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I'll use the bathroom first so that way you can get an extra five minutes," he said before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

When he was done ten minutes later he walked out to see she had fallen back to sleep. He knelt down beside her and gently shook her awake again. "Come on love. You're going to be late."

"I said five more minutes," she whispered sleepily. Chase smiled in amusement.

"Allison, it's been ten."

"Well, then give me five more," she snapped, pulling the covers over head like a child. Chase sighed, clearly not in the mood for her mood swings. Her hormones had been all over the place these past couple of days.

"Fine, be late and take it up with Cuddy," he replied, standing up and looking down at her.

"She doesn't scare me," her muffled voice sounded from under the comforter.

"Ok then take it up with House." He knew it would work which is why he smirked when she flung the blankets off and sat up.

"Make the coffee," she said as she got up and went into the bathroom.

"Fine, but you're getting decaf," he said before heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

"It's weird. You're always such a morning person," Chase said as they got out of the car and headed to the main entrance of the hospital. Cameron rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her decaf. Since the moodiness kicked in, Chase noticed she was no longer a morning person.

"I'm not in a bad mood I'm just tired," she explained. Chase didn't say anything as they walked in and over to the elevators. From past experiences in the last couple days, he learned when to keep his mouth shut or she would either start yelling or burst into tears.

"Hey Cameron, welcome back," Foreman said as they walked into the differential room.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she put her stuff down and tiredly sat down. She felt like she had no energy this morning.

"You ok," Foreman asked, shooting a look at Chase. She was usually cheerful in the morning, something that's sometimes annoyed Foreman.

"Baby's not a morning person," Chase explained as he put on his labcoat and Cameron's on the back of her chair.

"I told you; I'm just tired," she said, trying to convince them. She didn't want them to start thinking she was turning into a hormonal pregnant woman. Foreman was about to protest but saw Chase shaking his head so he refrained himself. He figured making her even more agitated probably wasn't the best idea. House suddenly chose that moment to walk in.

"No case today. Cuddy wants all of you in the clinic and she specifically wants Chase to do my hours."

"No she doesn't. Do them yourself," Chase said as all three of them started to walk out.

"You're right, I meant to say Cameron," he said smugly as Foreman walked out before he got roped into covering House's hours.

"Why can't you just do your job and cover your own hours for once?" she snapped as she put on her labcoat. "We're hand-picked specialists House, not your interns that you can just order around." House smirked at her little rant and watched as she stormed out, leaving him alone with Chase.

"What's her problem," he asked with annoyance lacing his words. People usually didn't talk to him like that.

"Baby's not a morning person," he shrugged before going after his pregnant fiancé.

* * *

Cameron was exhausted by the time she finished her clinic hours. She gladly signed her last patient's prescription and tiredly sat on the stool as he left. She can feel an intense migraine coming on which is why she had turned off the lights earlier and opened the blinds so that the gray winter sky illuminated the room giving it a gloomy look. Deciding to take a five minute break she leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes. She had so much on her mind… the baby… taking Chris's life… The sound of her cell interrupted her flow of thoughts. Her eyes snapped open as she grabbed her phone. Concern washed through her when she noticed the caller ID read "Mom". Her mom never usually called her when she was working unless it was an emergency.

"Mom are you ok?" she asked in confusion.

"Allison…" her voice sounded hoarse as if she were crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked, more worried than ever. There was a long pause and she can hear her mom desperately trying to hold it together.

"Mom you're scaring me." Her own voice was starting to shake. She heard Dana take a shaky breath through her tears.

"I just got of the shower and I found a lump on my breast. Your grandmother died of breast cancer Ally. What if I have it?" Cameron saw her whole world shattering before her eyes at the mere thought of her own mother having breast cancer. This couldn't be happening. Tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't cry. She had to stay strong for her.

"No don't say that mom; you still have a chance. It could be benign. You need to get it checked out."

"I can't Ally," she cried. "I can't do this alone."

Cameron sighed in grief. Her mother was scared and she knew at that moment she had to be there for her. "I'm going over there. You shouldn't have to do this alone whether it's benign or not."

"Thank you baby," Dana whispered. Cameron's heart broke at the defeated tone in her voice. She wished she can be there right now to comfort her, but she couldn't; not yet at least.

After they had hanged up Cameron just sat there in shock and grief. She was supposed to meet with Chase for lunch about an hour ago, but she just couldn't bring herself to move. She knew he would get worry so she waited for him to come looking for her. When she heard the door open she didn't get up or even look at the person who came in. She stared ahead at the window, watching as it started to rain. She didn't say anything as Chase grabbed another stool and sat in front of her, taking her hand in his. He stayed quiet, not saying a word until she was ready to talk.

"My mom called… She found a lump on her breast." Her voice was void of emotion and he knew she was taking it hard. She was trying to keep her emotions in check, but with her hormones all over the place she was failing miserably.

"Did she go to a doctor?" he asked, his voice full of shock and concern. Tears finally streamed down her cheeks and he got up, embracing her in a loving hug. Cameron shook her head, quietly sobbing.

"She doesn't want to do it alone. I told her it could be benign, but her mother died of it. Chances are she'll have it too."

"Look at me love," he said gently as he pulled away to look at her. "No matter what happens you're going to get through this. Your mom will get through it. She's strong. She's going to be ok."

She nodded as he once again held her. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to Chicago," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4 The Comforts Of Home

**Enjoy and have the tissues ready ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Comforts of Home

"Allison," Cameron heard her mom's voice as she walked towards the baggage claim in the Chicago O'Hare International Airport. Cameron smiled lovingly, noticing how much older her mother looked. She looked tired and her usually bright blue eyes were dull.

"Hi mom," she whispered, embracing her in a warm hug. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too baby," Dana said as she pulled away. "Honey, you're glowing," she said in awe, placing her hand on her daughter's barely visible bump.

"Oh mom I just got off the plane. I look a mess and I feel sick too."

"Honey you always look beautiful and the nausea is good. It means the baby's healthy," Dana explained as they grabbed her luggage and headed out to the parking lot. It was a cold winter night and freshly fallen snow covered the ground.

"How are you mom?" Cameron asked once they were in the car. It was a comfortable silence until she asked the question that has invaded her mind since Dana's phone call yesterday. She watched as her mother hesitated to answer.

"I'm just trying to stay positive, she answered solemnly. "My appointment is at twelve tomorrow."

"Does Jason know?"

"No, not yet. He's coming to dinner tonight. I'll tell him then."

* * *

Cameron was greeted with the comforts of home the moment she stepped inside. It was warm and comforting and she fought the tears that threatened to stream down her cheeks. She was terrified that her mother might have cancer and if anything she wouldn't know what she would do if she lost her. "Hey, you ok baby?" Dana asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, I'm going to go settle in before Jason and the kids get here."

"Ok, I'm going to finish dinner. I'll call you when they get here," Dana said making her laugh.

"Please mom. I can hear Taylor before she even steps foot in here."

"True; nevermind then you'll know when they're here," Dana laughed as she went into the kitchen. Cameron grabbed her bag and went upstairs to her childhood room. The last time she was here was Jonathon's funeral. Coming here for Thanksgiving and Christmas was impossible with her and Chase's work schedule. They usually got the weirdest cases during the holidays. She dumped her stuff on the floor by the closet and lied on the bed. She can tell her mother had washed the sheets before she got here. They smelled good and she suddenly felt the urge to cry again. It was little things like this that she would miss. The feeling of not knowing if she'll have her mother in the future made her feel like she was suffocating. Besides Jason, Dana was all she had growing up. She was both her mother and her father and now she was going to be her baby's grandmother. Before the tears can even come out she heard Taylor happily greeting Dana and the low voices of Jason and his wife Alyssa. Pulling herself together, she got up and walked out of the room. Her four year old niece was the first to greet her the moment she came down the stairs.

"Aunty Ally!" she exclaimed as she ran to embrace her aunt. Cameron smiled affectionately for the young girl.

"Hi Tay, how are you," she asked as she picked her up.

"My tooth fell out. See?" she said excitedly as she smiled, revealing the gap where her top front tooth should be. Cameron laughed, surprised at out much she had grown.

"About time you come home?" Jason said as she put Taylor down so she can hug her big brother. "How's the boyfriend?"

"Fiancé now," Cameron said, pulling away to show him the ring. He looked shocked and his wife Alyssa smiled in amusement.

"Ally it's beautiful," she said, taking Cameron's hand to get a closer look at the ring. "When did he propose?"

"On Christmas eve. It was really sweet."

"Why didn't you tell me? Mom did you know about this?" Jason asked, turning to Dana who was holding his one year old son Ryan. "She asked me not to tell," Dana smirked at her son's cluelessness. He looked over at Cameron for an explanation.

"I wanted to surprise you in person and I couldn't get a flight here on the holidays."

"Oh honey stop being so overprotective," Alyssa said as she went over and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Robert is great guy. You even said so yourself."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, still not getting over the fact that his baby sister was getting married for a second time. "If he hurts you…" he started to say before she interrupted him.

"I know, you'll kick his ass," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "He won't, especially with the baby coming."

"Baby? You're pregnant too? Allison you're not getting married just for this baby are you? I know you. Tell me the truth." It was Dana and Alyssa's turn to roll their eyes at him for once. He could get very overprotective when it came to his little sister. Dana of course already knew and Alyssa suspected it just by looking at her posture, but now that it was confirmed, she was ecstatic.

"No of course not," she said, almost sounding annoyed. "We love each other Jason. This is the real thing. This was going to happen anyway with or without the baby. I know I've had a bad track record when it comes to relationships, but you can trust Robert. He would never hurt me or our baby."

Jason nodded. "Are you happy?"

"Beyond happy," she whispered, placing her hand on her baby. Jason smiled and pulled her into a second hug.

"That's all that matters."

* * *

Dinner was good and uneventful and after, once the kids were asleep both Dana and Cameron knew it was time to tell them. They have been dreading this moment all night, but they knew they had to do it.

"What's wrong mom?" Jason asked as he and Alyssa sat on the couch with Dana and Allison standing over them. He can see the worry on their faces and wondered what Cameron's real reason for coming here so abruptly. She had told him she was feeling a little homesick and wanted to see everyone since she couldn't make it on the holidays, but he knew her job was very demanding, often making it impossible for her to come visit. He looked at her, asking "I don't mean to sound rude Ally, but why are you are here? You can never get away because of your job."

Cameron sighed as she looked at Dana, silently pleading for her to tell them the truth. Dana looked at her son and daughter in law that she loved as if she were her own daughter. "I… I found a lump in my breast," she said in quiet voice full of grief. They looked at her in shock, not knowing how to process this. "Grandma… she…" he couldn't even finish that sentence. "Have you seen a doctor?" he asked instead.

"I have an appointment tomorrow which is why Ally is here. She's going with me."

Jason nodded his approval before looking at Cameron. "You're a doctor Ally. Is there a chance it could be benign or will she…"

He didn't have to finish that sentence. Cameron knew what he was asking. Tears slid down her cheeks. "With our history, the test can be positive," she whispered, her voice slightly shaking at those words.

Hearing this brought silent tears to all three of her kids. Dana held them in, trying to be the strong one as Jason and Alyssa stood up and hugged her. Cameron watched with tears streaming down her cheeks. Now that they all knew, it was harder to keep her emotions in check. Sensing her daughter's distress, Dana pulled away from Jason and Alyssa. "Come here baby," she whispered, taking her in her arms. She melted in her mother's embrace, feeling as if she were a little girl again. She never wanted to lose this feeling and knowing that she might, left her feeling empty.


	5. Chapter 5 Life As She Knew It

** I don't know much about cancer, but I'll try my best to make it as real and accurate for you as I possibly can. Thanks for reading and please review :) I dont know if anyone here is a Once Upon A Time fan but that last episode with Emma and Snow was priceless!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Life As She Knew It

It was quiet as Cameron drove home from the hospital. The doctor's words still echoed in her mind. She looked over at a still shocked Dana. Her eyes were red from crying so much and now she just stared out the window, not saying a word as she processed the diagnoses she got. She knew nothing she could say would make her feel better so she moved her hand from the steering wheel and lovingly placed it on Dana's, reassuring her that she was there for her.

* * *

Cameron couldn't sleep that night now that Dana's diagnosis was confirmed. She kept tossing and turning and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the doctors voice out of her head, the image of Dana's shocked fearful face, and how she couldn't stop crying. Tears welled up in her eyes just as her cell started ringing. Relief washed over her when she read the caller ID. It was Chase and she missed him so much. She needed him here holding her, telling her it's going to be ok even when it's not, just like she had been doing for her mother at the hospital.

"Hi honey," she answered, her voice choking with emotion. Sensing her distress, he quickly became concerned.

"Ally, love what's wrong?" he asked, his voice soothing to her ears.

"We saw the oncologist today."

"Is it bad?"

"Stage three c, inoperable. She only has a 49% survival rate and her doctor wants to give her a mastectomy and start her on chemo and radiation. It's going to be brutal and I don't even know if she's going to make it. I want to bring her to Wilson; he's one of the best oncologists' I know." She sounded as if she were holding back the need to cry and knowing her she probably hasn't cried all day; Chase knew she was trying to be the strong one for Dana.

"Have you cried yet?" he asked softly. She was quiet for a moment until he can hear her uneven breaths.

"No," she cried. She had kept her emotions in check for Dana and the family all day and now that she was alone and talking to Chase she couldn't keep the tears from finally pouring out. Grief hit Chase like a ton of bricks as he took in the news and listened to the heart breaking sound of his fiancé crying. He wished he can be there with her right now and hold her, but unfortunately they were thousands of miles away from each other.

"It's ok love I'm here, just cry it out."

They didn't say much for the past hour. Chase just listened to her cry and every once in a while he would whisper soothing words to her. When she finally stopped, her uneven breaths slowed down and she became quiet. He knew she had fallen asleep and just listened to her soft breathing while trying to figure out how they were going to deal with this. If Dana agreed to see Wilson then she can definitely stay in his spare room. He was planning on turning it into a nursery, but it wouldn't hurt the baby to sleep in their room. He would do anything to help Dana. She was like his own mother since he lost his and his stepmother couldn't care less about him. It was getting late and he had an early shift tomorrow. As much as he wanted to stay on the phone with her, he had to get some sleep.

"Good night love," he whispered into her ear before reluctantly hanging up.

* * *

Cameron woke up the next morning feeling as if she hardly slept. Chase had definitely calmed her enough to help her sleep, but she was exhausted. She made her way to the kitchen where the wonderful smell of coffee was coming from. She needed coffee so bad she didn't care if it wasn't decaf. Besides one cup wouldn't hurt the baby, but Dana thought otherwise. Planning to sneak a cup upstairs to her room, she looked out into the living room to make sure she wasn't around and then quickly back to the cabinet where she grabbed an old mug that's been here her whole childhood and quickly poured the coffee. After adding some milk she snuck back into the living room and just as she was about to go up the first step, Dana's stern motherly voice sounded from behind her, making her cringe in frustration for getting caught.

"Put it down and step away from the caffeine kiddo."

"Oh mom," Cameron groaned as she faced her. Dana came over and took the hot mug from her hands.

"Robert warned me you'd try something like this," she smirked as she took a sip. Cameron eyed the coffee enviously making Dana laugh.

"Stop pouting honey. I'm just protecting my granddaughter."

"One cup this early in the pregnancy isn't going to hurt and granddaughter… How do you know it won't be a boy?"

"A mother just knows these things Allison. Trust me, you're carrying a girl." Cameron tried not to roll her eyes at that. The lack of coffee was making her grumpy.

"You talked to Robert?" she asked, changing the subject before they got into a pointless argument about mothers intuition.

"He called last night. He just wanted to see how I was doing… sweet boy." Cameron smiled at the praise, but she was reminded of what she and Chase discussed last night.

"Mom, can you sit down please? I want to talk to you about something." Dana nodded and they both sat on the couch.

"I have a colleague who's an oncologist. He's one of the best and I highly recommend him. If you're interested you can stay with us in Princeton and I want to take care of you when it starts getting bad."

Dana sighed, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She just couldn't leave her home after spending an entire lifetime in here. "Wow, I don't know what to say."

"I know it's asking a lot, but just think about it mom. I want you to get the best care and I want to be with you every step of the way."

"I understand why you're doing this Ally, but I need to think about this first ok."

"Ok."

* * *

The day passed by rather peaceful ending with Jason and the family coming over for dinner. After they had eaten, Dana, Alyssa, and the kids were in the living room while Cameron and Jason were in the kitchen. They had offered to do the dishes so that they could talk privately and let Dana spend time with her grandchildren. She was washing the dishes while Jason dried them and put them away.

"I asked mom to move to Princeton so that Dr. Wilson can treat her." Jason stopped what he was doing and looked at her in disbelief.

"Jeezes Al, why would you ask her that?" he asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused as to why he was getting so upset.

"You're asking her to leave her home and grandchildren and move to another state just after finding out her diagnoses."

"I just want what's best for her Jason," she said defensively.

"And you really think changing her life is best for her?" he asked, his voice shaking in anger.

"Her life has already changed," Cameron replied just as angrily. His gaze softened as he considered what she said.

"What did she say?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"You know you can just ask me instead of screaming at each other," Dana said sternly as she suddenly walked into the kitchen, startling both her kids. They both looked guilty as they both resumed doing the dishes.

"Sorry mom," Cameron quietly apologized. Jason echoed his sister's words as Dana approached them.

"It's ok," she said, her voice softening. "I was actually coming in here to tell you my decision." They both looked at her, waiting for the answer.

"I decided to see Dr. Wilson. I know it's a big choice to make in one day, but I really think it's best to see him." She then turned her gaze to Cameron. "You're right honey. I can't do this alone."

"You don't have to do this alone mom," Jason protested. "I can take care of you. There are good doctors here and you'll be so far from the kids if you move."

"Which is why I'm going," she said. "When it starts getting bad I don't want them to see me like that. They're so young and they're memories of me will become vague. I don't want their memories of me being sick with cancer. Do you want them to remember me like you remember your grandmother?" Jason shook his head, his eyes full of grief. That was the one thing she vowed to never let her grandchildren see. When Jason was young, her own mother was constantly sick and he had to see it all. He didn't remember a single moment when she was healthy. Cameron never even got to meet her. She died before she was born. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she stayed strong as she placed her hand on her son's chin, tilting it so he would look at her.

"I love you Jason and I love those kids. I don't want them to go through what you had to go through with your grandmother. Please understand that." The memories of his grandmother constantly being sick, in pain, and lying in a hospital bed in the end, hooked to machines flowed through his mind and he suddenly understood. There was no way he could put his kids through that.

"I do mom," he whispered, his voice sounding strain from emotion as she embraced him in a lovingly hug.


	6. Chapter 6 I'll Follow You Into The Dark

**Nothing but inspiration this weekened **

**Once Upon A time tonight!:)**

* * *

Chapter 6 I'll Follow You Into The Dark

_Week 12_

"Are you sure you're ready for this mom?" Cameron asked as she drove. They had just come back from the hospital where they talked to Wilson about Dana's condition. He was going with the former doctor's treatment plan and had already scheduled the mastectomy for next week.

"Honey, I'll never be ready," she sighed as they finally reached Chase's apartment where she was now staying. She had come back with Cameron with promises from Jason that he'll take care of the house for her. She watched as her daughter gave her a sad smile as they got out and went inside. It was late in the day and since Cuddy gave her the day off to support her mother, she didn't have anything else to do, but make dinner.

"Robert will be home soon and he's usually starving so I'm going to go make dinner."

"Ok honey I'm just going to go lie down," Dana replied as she headed for the spare room. Cameron nodded and went into the kitchen where she started pulling out pots from the cabinets and the ingredients she needed to make pasta. As she waited for the water to boil she couldn't stop thinking about her mother and then there's the fact that she hadn't even told her about Chris returning and how she had killed him. She felt guilty about keeping something like that from her mom, but she couldn't bare the look on her face when she finds out she killed a man. She was so lost in her thoughts that the sound of Chase opening the door startled her into realizing the water reached past the point of ready. She lowered the pilot and added the pasta as Chase walked in.

"Hey love," he greeted her, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He missed seeing her at work today and she can tell. She smiled as they pulled away.

"How was it today? Did House solve the case?"

"Last minute as usual," he said as he started pulling stuff out for a salad and Cameron started cooking the meat. Cameron looked forward to evenings with Chase. After work they'll usually order out and snuggle in front of the TV or they'll just cook together. Chase had gotten a lot better at it, but just to be on the safe side she usually did the cooking while he prepared the little things. He just watched her as she focused on the food. She was quiet and that was to be expected with everything that was going with Dana, but there was something else that was bothering her, he can tell.

"What are you thinking Ally?" he asked concerned. It worried him that she hasn't been the same since the confrontation with Sullivan. She sighed, looking up into his blue eyes.

"I feel guilty," she said quietly, looking around to make sure Dana wasn't close by.

"What do you mean?"

"I killed a man Robert and it's not something I can just tell my mom. I feel guilty for not telling her." Understanding clouded his face as he went up to her and lovingly took her hand.

"Don't tell her babe. If you don't feel like you should then don't do it. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You're just protecting her." She nodded, processing what he just said just as Dana suddenly walked in.

"Protecting who?" she asked curiously.

"No one, It's not important mom," Cameron said with a small smile.

* * *

After dinner and a movie it was getting late and everyone had gone to bed since both Chase and Cameron had to get up early for work tomorrow. Chase was drifting off to sleep with Cameron snuggled besides him when he suddenly felt her tensing. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding half asleep.

"Nothing babe, just heartburn from the pasta."

"Weird, you usually don't get heartburn from pasta."

"It's normal during pregnancy," she replied, trying to relax and ignore the burning sensation. Chase nodded and they were both silent, trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't stop thinking of the conversation they had in the kitchen. What she had done to Sullivan… taking a man's life, she had trouble coping with it. He can feel her slipping further away from him and into depression and he knew that wasn't good for the baby.

"Can I ask you something Allison?" he asked.

"What is it baby?" she asked, sounding as if she were close to sleep.

"How are you coping with… well with Sullivan's death?" he asked, having trouble wording his sentence without making her feel bad. She didn't answer for a while and he had thought she fallen asleep when she finally answered.

"I'm in a dark place right now," she whispered, sounding almost close to tears as he held her closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7 Baby Names

**Enjoy and please review!;)**

* * *

Chapter 7 Baby Names

_Spring _

_Week 18_

As the weeks passed, the baby inside of Cameron's belly grew therefore making her belly grow. She was getting bigger and was already in the second trimester. She was in the differential office waiting for Chase so they can head to their appointment together. It was time to find out the sex of the baby and they couldn't be more excited. It wasn't long till Chase finally came in.

"Hey honey, did my mom make it to chemo alright?" Chase had walked Dana over to her appointment this morning instead since House had her running some tests she couldn't get away from.

"Yup," he smiled as he went over to her and helped her up. "Ready to see this little one?" he asked placing his hand on her stomach.

"More than ready," she said as they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Ok Allison, this is going to be cold," explained her OB/GYN, Dr. Monroe as she squirted the gel on her stomach. Both parents watched the screen intently as she moved the wand, trying to get a good visual.

"There's your baby, now if I could just get a good view of the…" she trailed off in concentration. Cameron was the first to see it and her face lit up with joy.

"Our baby is a girl," she said excitedly not taking her eyes off her baby.

"Congratulations," Dr. Monroe smiled as Chase gave Cameron a loving kiss on the cheek before once again looking up at the screen, pride shining in his eyes.

"So far she's looking strong and healthy. I'll let you get dress while I go print out the picture," she said as handed Cameron some tissue and left the room. Cameron wiped the gel off with tissue and started to get dress.

"Mom was right."

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked as he stood in front of the now still screen, his eyes glued to the picture Dr. Monroe had taken and was going to get print out.

"She knew we were having a girl." Hearing the sudden grief in her voice, he turned, heading towards her.

"Hey, it's ok," he whispered, soothingly as he embraced her in a comforting hug. "Why don't you go down to oncology and visit her; tell her the good news. I'll deal with House." She pulled away and smiled at him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better no matter what.

"Ok," she agreed.

* * *

On her way to the oncology floor, Cameron ran into Cuddy. "Hey, how was the appointment?" she asked.

"It went great. She's strong and healthy," Cameron replied with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Like Chase, she had noticed something was wrong. Cameron just wasn't the same since Dr. Sullivan had attacked her.

"Oh you're having a girl! Congratulations Dr. Cameron," she said excitedly as she gave her employee a hug.

"Thanks," she laughed as they pulled away.

"Has she started kicking yet?" Cuddy asked as she affectionately placed her hand on Cameron's baby bump.

"Not yet, but I can feel her moving," Cameron explained.

Cuddy nodded, taking back her hand. She had to get back to work and Cameron didn't know this, but she had a meeting with Foreman's wife Alicia about planning Cameron's baby shower in a few months. It was kind of early to be making plans, but with her job and Alicia in the middle of making a record, time was limited for them. Cuddy smiled warmly. "I got to get back to work. Congratulations again Cameron. You and Chase are going to be great parents. If you two need anything I'm here. Don't hesitate to call."

Cameron smiled her thanks as Cuddy walked away. She headed over to the treatment room her mom was in and leaned against the doorway watching her. She was sitting on a recliner, hooked up to an IV full of the chemo treatment and was surrounded by other cancer patients. She looked tired as she read her book. She had lost weight over the weeks, her hair had fallen out due to the chemo and all that was covering her head was a decorative scarf. The most drastic change was the loss of her breast. She just didn't look like Dana anymore, but she was going strong and Cameron had faith that she was going to beat this. When Dana looked up she caught her daughter's eye and smiled. Cameron smiled back and went over to her, sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to her. "You look exhausted honey," Dana observed as she lovingly placed her hand on her daughter's growing belly.

"House has me running all over the place for this case," she complained as she took out the ultrasound picture from her labcoat pocket and casually handed it to Dana. Confusion clouded her face as she took it and the moment she realized what it was, happiness practically radiated from her.

"Oh honey she's beautiful!" Dana exclaimed, causing a few people to turn and smile at them.

"You were right mom; she's a girl and Dr. Monroe's exact words "So far she's looking strong and healthy."

Dana beamed as she gazed at the picture of her unborn granddaughter. "That's just a copy of the original so you can keep it," Cameron explained. Dana looked up at her, love and pride shinning in her eyes.

"Thank you honey."

* * *

It was late into the night when Cameron first felt it. It was fast and hard at first, but then turned gentle and slow. She placed her hand on her bump, gently massaging it as Chase stirred from his sleep. "Allison? What's wrong?" he asked.

A genuine smile appeared on her face as she took his hand and placed it on her bump. The moment he felt it, he just froze. It finally hit him that he was going to be a father. "The baby's kicking," she whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears of happiness.

Snapping out of his trance, he looked up at his fiancé with nothing but love shining in his eyes. "What are we going to name her?" he asked.

"Lily," Cameron said thoughtfully. She always loved that name which is why she was disappointed when Chase shook his head.

"Ex-girlfriend… creepy experience so not Lily. How about Emma?"

"Robert, were not naming her after a TV character from Once Upon A Time," she laughed.

"Why not? Jennifer Morrison looks just like you, but with blonde hair," he protested with humor dancing in his eyes. She playfully rolled her eyes at him as he gently massaged her belly. It was quiet for a few minutes as they thought of the perfect name.

"Marie," Cameron said so softly he almost didn't hear her. He gave her a questioning look, knowing the name meant something to her. "It's my mom's middle name and it was my grandmothers first, so I want that to be the baby's middle name. I want to name her after them," she explained solemnly. Chase thought about it, thinking about the name, saying it over and over in his head. It sounded right. Cameron wasn't finished because she placed her hand on his that was resting on her abdomen.

"I want you to choose her first name… but not Emma." A glint a humor clouded her face and Chase couldn't help but smile. How did he get so lucky to spend the rest of his life with someone so beautiful and loving?

"Isabelle." She looked at him in confusion, automatically remembering the stories he told her about his mother, how she nearly drank herself to death after his father walked out on him and his baby sister. "She was a good mother Allison," he explained, as if he can read her mind. "Before she started drinking she was all we had. Dad was never home and she took care of us. She loved us so I want to name her Isabelle, to remind me of those good memories. If she were alive she would have loved you and the baby."

Cameron smiled as she looked down at her growing belly. "Isabelle… Isabelle Marie Chase," she said, trying it out before looking up at her fiancé. "I love it," she whispered.

* * *

**Haha I'm sorry, but I couldn't help putting that Once Upon A Time reference in there. I had just finished watching the season 2 premiere before writing this. It was awesome!;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Love Is A Powerful Thing

**Sorry I took so long to update. I just had no inspiration lately :( Enjoy and I'll update as soon as I finish writing ch15 **

* * *

Chapter 8 Love is a Powerful Thing

_Week 20_

It was around two in the morning when Cameron rushed a weak Dana into the bathroom just in time. She held back her mother's hair as she vomited in the toilet. "It's ok mom, just let it out," she whispered, trying to support her and her heavy abdomen at the same time. These past couple of weeks had been hard on all of them. Cameron was getting closer and closer to her due date while Dana was deteriorating before their eyes. She held in her tears as Dana finished and slowly led her back to her bedroom.

"Do you want some water?" she asked as she helped her back into the bed.

"No baby; just lay with me," she whispered, her voice weak and full of exhaustion and Cameron had to hold back her tears just like all the other times. Because of the weight of her belly she slowly crawled in and laid next to her mother, facing her. She took her hand in hers; giving her the strength she needed to fight this illness. Chase usually helped Dana at night now that Cameron was getting bigger, making it harder for her to stay on her feet, but tonight he was stuck working the nightshift with Foreman. They had a tough case and if House and the team didn't figure this out soon, the patient would die.

Dana watched her daughter through the darkness. She was hiding something, she can always tell. "Allison?"

"Yeah, mom," she whispered sleepily, her eyes closed as she tried to fall back to sleep.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, opening her eyes to face her.

"I always know when something is going on honey and I hear all this whispering about Christopher. Something happened and it has to do with him, doesn't it?" she questioned. Cameron froze at the question, not exactly sure how to answer that. She wanted to tell her but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle her mom's reaction. Dana must have notice Cameron's sullen expression because she weakly reached over, caressing her daughters cheek.

"I will love you no matter what you do. You can tell me Allison; you know you can." She averted her eyes in shame, she couldn't do it but Dana was right, she was always right.

"I did something bad," she whispered, not being able to look her in the eyes. Dana tilted her chin so that she would look at her.

"No one is going to judge you here sweet heart." The look in her mom's eyes were genuine and she knew she can trust her not to hurt her. Taking a deep breath she began to tell her everything that had happened. Dana's eyes widen in surprise. She couldn't believe her daughter had gone through all this. She was just grateful she survived and Chase was with her every step of the way. She couldn't help but love that boy even more. Dana watched as tears suddenly started streaming down her cheeks, her heart breaking as Cameron got to the end of her story.

"I killed him mom and I don't know how to deal with it. Robert doesn't know how to deal with me not knowing how to deal with it. Everything is just all screwed up because of me." Dana was shocked that her own daughter had taken a man's life, but it was in self-defense. She didn't have a choice. She did it to protect herself and her baby. She would have done the same thing if she were in her position or if she had a choice, she would switch places with her just so she wouldn't have to go through the emotions that came with taking a life. Now that she knew the truth everything made sense; why Cameron had been walking around with a dark cloud over her head. She watched as her daughter finished talking and just cried. She took Cameron's hand again and placed it on her stomach just as the baby kicked.

"Whenever you're in that dark place you always seem to retreat to these days, put your hand on your belly and when you feel that baby kicking, remember you did it for her. If I were in your position I would have done the same thing to protect you and your brother. Love is a powerful thing Allison. You have to remember that." Cameron nodded, as she snuggled into her mom's embrace. They stayed like that holding each other until her sobs stopped and her breathing became shallow. She had fallen asleep and that was how Chase found them an hour later. Not wanting to wake them he was about to go to his bedroom when Dana's quiet voice sounded in the air.

"She told me everything."

Chase leaned against the doorway, trying to make out Dana's face in the dark. "Is she ok?" he asked.

"No, she's not," she sighed wearily. "I could tell something was wrong before she even told me. She's depressed Robert. She's not dealing with it." Chase knew she was right. Truth was he didn't know how to handle this. He would tell Cameron it was going to be ok, that she was going to get through this, but what if he was wrong? What if she never gets out of the dark hole she's in. All these doubts were swirling in his head as he sat on the edge of the bed beside his girlfriend. He loving brushed the hair from her face, wishing he could make things better for her.

"I know," he whispered, keeping his voice low as to not disturb Cameron. "Truth is I don't know what to do to help her, but I'll try. She's not going through this alone, I won't let her."

* * *

Chase smirked as Foreman tried not to stare at Cameron with a disgusted face. They were having lunch in the cafeteria the next day and Cameron's cravings this week was a bagel with peanut butter and strawberry cream cheese. Chase had to admit this wasn't that bad compared to last week's craving: cottage cheese and pickles. He had to hide the pickles since it would gross him and Dana out so much.

"Got enough peanut butter there Cameron?" Foreman asked. Cameron just glared at him before butting down her bagel and angrily getting up. Not only were her pregnancy cravings full blown this morning, but her moodiness was as well.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll see you upstairs after," she grumbled before walking away.

"Didn't she just come back from the bathroom?" Foreman asked.

"This is nothing," Chase laughed. "Sometimes she'll walk out of the bathroom for a second before turning around to use it again."

Foreman smirked. Pregnant Cameron could be funny sometimes when she wasn't in one of her hormonal moods. "How is she?" he asked, referring to the whole incident with Sullivan.

Chase sighed, not really comfortable talking about this. "She'll get through this."

Foreman nodded, understanding his hesitation. Chase didn't have to voice his worries out loud. They all could see it, he, Wilson, House, and even Cuddy. What happened with Sullivan put Cameron in a dark place. Even with her pregnancy symptoms they could tell she wasn't the same. She just wasn't herself anymore. He just hoped she can get better in time because depression in pregnant mothers can lead to miscarriage, low birth-weight, and even preterm labor. The conversation was over as soon as Chase's pager went off, signaling a 911 emergency page. Unclipping it from his belt it read, "Cameron/differential office". It was from House. Panic coursed through his veins as he got up and ran out of the cafeteria with a confused Foreman right behind him.

"What happened?" he asked the moment he walked in the office. Wilson was besides an unconscious Cameron, holding her head while trying to wake her up. House stood over them and Chase could already see the gears moving in his head as he figured out why she passed out.

"I don't know," Wilson answered as Chase took his place. He stood beside House as Foreman called for a gurney. "She had come out of the bathroom and was pale and shaky. She said she was dizzy so I brought her back here and she just collapsed."

"Allison," Chase said as he gently shook her, trying to get her out of it. Her vision was blurry as she slowly started to come to. She realized Chase was besides her and House standing over them, his piercing blue gaze watching her every move.

"What… what happened?" she murmered trying to sit up but Chase stopped her.

"Ssh it's ok Ally. You passed out. We're to going move you to pediatrics so Dr. Monroe can examine you, ok?" She looked over at House as he murmered to Foreman to call pediatrics and tell them she has preeclampsia. Panic overwhelmed her as she looked back at Chase.

"Preeclampsia? I have preeclampsia?" Her voice was full of fear as he and Wilson lifted her on a gurney that a nurse just brought in. Chase shot House a glare who just rolled his eyes.

"What? It's not like she's going to find out anyway?" Chase just ignored him as he and Foreman wheeled her out and towards the elevator.

"You could just be at risk," Chase said trying to calm her.

"It's probably just your blood pressure," Foreman explained. The moment they reached the pediatrics floor Chase's cell alarm went on, signaling Dana's chemo appointment in an hour.

"Shoot, I have to go get Dana," he said as a nurse started getting Cameron situated in a room. He was torn he didn't want to leave his girlfriend here alone, but Dana really needed her treatment. Foreman seemed to sense his distress.

"Don't worry about it I'll pick her up and make sure she gets to her appointment ok." Chase sighed in relief as he handed over his keys.

"Thanks," he said. Foreman nodded as he squeezed Cameron's hand in support.

"It's going to be ok."

* * *

After Dr. Monroe had come in and did a few tests she was diagnosed as a risk for preeclampsia. Her blood pressure had gone way up and after she was given the right IVs she was ordered to go on bed rest for a week which meant no work until then. "Wow it could've been worse," Cameron said her voice full of tired relief. Chase nodded in agreement as he took her hand in his.

"Thank god it wasn't," he said. "As soon as you get home, bedrest and no stress."

Cameron groaned, already feeling the boredom. "I guess… if it means keeping this kid inside me till she's ready." Even though she was trying to be funny and bring light out of the situation Chase didn't laugh.

"Allison, we could've lost the baby. She's too little to be born, there's no way she would've survived if you went into labor. We need to start taking it easy and be more careful. This was like a wakeup call."

"Yeah I know," she said solemnly, picking up on the mood.

"I think you should consider therapy again," he suggested.

"I'm fine," she said almost angrily. "I don't need therapy again."

He couldn't help but feel a little frustrated. This depression she was in was obviously affecting the baby and not to mention the stress of Dana's cancer had on her. She needed to talk to someone if she wasn't going to talk to him or anyone else. "Just consider it," he said, knowing the therapy would be pointless if she didn't go willingly.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat. "I'll think about it, but for now I just want to sleep."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Strawberry Cheesecake

**Warning - Contains Abuse**

**The flashback is from Chapter 7 in the story "The Fear before the Flame." It happened after Cameron came home from the bar after having drinks with Chase.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Strawberry Cheesecake

_Week 21_

_ She was distant tonight, depressed even. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore. "Cameron I know you don't want to talk about this but what's going on?" _

_She looked at him and he could've sworn he saw a flash of panic in her eyes. "Nothing, why?" she asked, her tone and body language tensed. _

_"These past few months you've been quiet and distant. You're just not you anymore." _

_She sighed, her eyes focused on her hands. "Something's going on but I can't tell you. Please Chase just no more questions." _

_Her voice was low and shaky. She looked so vulnerable and he wanted more than anything to help her but he couldn't. She wouldn't let him and all he can do was just be there for her. Feeling defeated, he asked, "Fine but just let me ask you this." _

_She looked at him, her eyes full of annoyance. "Chase," she warned but he ignored her. _

_"If you were in trouble in any way; you'd tell me, right?" _

_Her gaze softened and once again she looked like the small vulnerable girl she was just moments ago. She thought about her answer. Everything inside of her was screaming to tell him the truth, to tell him about the abuse. She wanted to cry into his arms and for him to tell her everything was going to be ok. But Chris's threatening words echoed in her head and she instantly snapped back into reality. She gave Chase a forced smile, ignoring the nauseating feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. "Of course I would," she lied._

_Guilt was all she felt when she left the bar. It was like a vortex sucking her in. With each lie she told him she always felt bad afterwards but not like this. This time the guilt was so bad she wanted to cry, scream, and throw things all at the once. The lights were off when she entered her apartment. Hoping Chris was asleep, she put her stuff in the living room closet instead of on the couch like she usually did. Even though this was her apartment, Chris liked to control it which meant putting things where they belonged. She shuddered at the memory when he first punished her for that; he smashed her laptop against a wall and then strangled her until she passed out. Feeling a little tipsy from the drinks with Chase she slowly went into the bedroom, hoping with all her heart that he was either asleep or for some reason decided to sleep at his own place. That hope was immediately crushed because he was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her in the dark. He turned the light on and she winced at the angry look in his eyes. _

_"Where were you?" he demanded, his voice shaking with rage._

_"I told you I was working," she said, frozen to her spot. Fear clouded her eyes as he stood up, getting closer to her and smacking her hard across the face. She cried out in panic as he grabbed her by her arms and shook her._

_"You stupid liar!" he yelled in her face. "I called the front desk to check what time you were coming home and they said you clocked out hours ago! Where were you!" _

_Shit! He caught her and she had no idea what to say, but she didn't have to say anything when he suddenly caught the smell of alcohol on her breath._

_"Have you been drinking?" he asked, his voice full of anger and disbelief._

_"I… I just…" she tried to explain herself through the haze of fear and alcohol and before she knew it he was shaking her again._

_"You were drinking, weren't you!"_

_She could only nod, her voice frozen by sheer terror as he suddenly started dragging her towards the bathroom. He pushed her inside before going in and locking the door. "Chris what are you doing?" she asked from her spot on the floor. She was too scared to get up and her voice was trembling as he put on the shower, making the water icy cold._

_"I'm teaching you a lesson Allison," he said as he knelt down to her and grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing her to look at him. "Don't you ever come home drunk! Don't you ever lie to me!"_

_"I'm not drunk!" she yelled as he pulled her up and shoved her in the shower. The cold water was like a shock. She couldn't breathe and tried so hard to get away but he held her tight, forcing her to stay under the unbearably ice cold water. She tried to scream but it was impossible when she kept getting mouthfuls of water. Her lungs were screaming for air and just when she thought she might pass out he finally pulled her out of the tub. He pushed her wet body to the floor and started stripping her of her soaked clothes until she was completely naked, and shivering uncontrollably on the floor. She couldn't even meet his eyes. She just stared at the ceiling with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't even protest as he got on top of her and violently started to violate her. Just like all the other times he raped her, she was in some sort of trance and when he was finally done he left her there and locked her in the cold bathroom for the rest of the night._

* * *

It was late at night in differential office and Chase, House, and Foreman were working hard to figure out this case. Without Cameron, this past week had been tough. House hadn't realized how much his immunologist contributed until she was actually gone. Chase was exhausted, more so than the others. In between work, taking care of Dana, and making sure Cameron was resting really took its toll on him. It was quiet as they all studied the medical files and books in front of them. House just sat in front of the white board, silently trying to come up with an explanation that fits the list of symptoms before him. It wasn't long till the sound of Chase's cell rang loudly in the room.

"Chase," he answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Robert," Cameron's exhausted voice sounded on the other end. He right away became worried.

"Allison? What is it? What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to worry you. I just had a nightmare that's all. I'm fine." He can hear her voice shaking and he chose that moment to go out into the hall.

"Was it Sullivan?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "It was a new flashback which is weird because they're usually ones I've had before." His heart went out to her. He felt bad that he couldn't be there to comfort her. Before the pregnancy, she'll have nightmares of Sullivan and the things that he used to do her and now that she was pregnant they were more intense and vivid. Even though he had to stay here, he wished he can be with her even just for a little while. That was when he suddenly had an idea. It wouldn't hurt if he stepped out just for a moment. Just as he was thinking about hanging up and making up some excuse to Foreman and House, Cameron gave him the perfect excuse he needed.

"Robert?" she asked as if she were a little embarrassed about even suggesting this.

"Yeah, love?"

"If it's not too much can you bring me some strawberry cheesecake ice cream after your shift. I know you're allergic to strawberries, but I'll brush my teeth after and before I kiss you."

"Of course Ally; actually don't fall asleep I'll be there in a few minutes," Chase replied with a small affectionate smile. He can hear the relief in her voice as they said goodbye before hanging up. The moment he walked back into the office, House immediately started with his comments.

"Tell your baby mama to hurry up and get her stunning little ass back in here," House said grumpily, the lack of sleep getting to him.

"I'll be back," he said, ignoring House and grabbing his stuff. At that Foreman looked up worriedly.

"Is Cameron ok?"

"Yeah, she just has a craving."

Foreman and House smirked.

"Not even married yet and she already has you on a tight leash," House taunted him. "Gee I wonder what marriage is going to be like."

Chase rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. He'd rather have him make fun of him then knowing the real reason Cameron needed him.

"Yup, he's whipped all right," Foreman laughed.

"I'm not whipped," he retorted as he put on his jacket. "I'll be back after I get Cameron her ice cream." Both men burst out laughing at him, trying not to let his anger get the best of him he just ignored them, but before he can leave House stopped him.

"Chase, don't come back I'm calling it a night. There's nothing we could do for this kid till tomorrow."

* * *

Chase came home to find Dana comforting Cameron on the couch. She looked terrified and he knew she didn't feel comfortable telling her mom what the nightmare was about. Dana gave him a small motherly smile as he approached his pregnant girlfriend. "How bad was it?" he asked, his eyes full of compassion.

"It was really bad," she whispered.

He looked at Dana who shook her head in sorrow. "She woke up crying and it took a while for me to calm her down."

Chase nodded as he set the ice cream on the coffee table and helped Dana up. She looked exhausted and he doubted she'd be able to stay up a minute longer. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. "I'll stay with her." Dana nodded and after giving her daughter a loving kiss on the forehead she tiredly went back to her room. He then sat next to her, holding her close to him.

"Do you want to talk about it love?" he asked soothingly. She didn't answer and he didn't push her to. He would wait until she was ready. It wasn't long until she tried to get up, but with the baby bump she was having trouble so Chase stood and helped her. He sat back down as she wordlessly went into the kitchen and came out with a spoon. He smiled, can't help but noticing the weird affects this pregnancy was having on her. Usually after a nightmare she would lose her appetite but here she was, sitting next to him while delving into the ice cream he bought her. After a couple of bites she put the carton down on the empty cushion next to her.

"Do you remember that time when Chris humiliated me in front of you and everyone else so you invited me to the bar for some drinks?" Her voice was shaking and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember."

"You weren't the only one I lied to that night Robert. I lied to Chris too. I told him I was working the night shift just so I could be with you, but he found out. He went ballistic on me and then the moment he smelled the alcohol on my breath he…" she trailed off, finding it unbearably hard to go on.

"I couldn't remember what happened that night until now," she whispered.

"What did he do Allison?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Tears slowly started to stream down her cheeks as the memory of the ice cold water, his body on top of her, and crying herself to sleep in the cold bathroom flashed through her mind all over again. Chase can feel her shaking as if she were cold and he pulled her closer to him.

"He threw me in the cold shower and held me down so I couldn't get away and then when he was done he pushed me to the floor and took off my clothes… he… he raped me and then he just left me in there to freeze with no clothes, towels, or blankets or anything. He just locked the door and didn't let me out till morning."

Chase shook his head in anger, mumbling curse words under his breath. "I should've been here when you woke up," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"You're here now," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10 What Now?

**Read and review :)**

* * *

Chapter 10 What Now?

_Week 24_

It's been a few weeks since Cameron was ordered to go on bed rest. Now she was back at work, her baby bump bigger and she was absolutely glowing. She only had 4 more months to go and although she already loved Isabelle, she was terrified. How was she supposed to raise a baby? How was she supposed to know what to do and if she was teaching her all the right things? How was she supposed to be somebody's mom? All these doubts were racing through her mind as she sat on the couch in the doctor's lounge during her break. Just as Chase walked in, she briefly wondered if he had doubts too and the sudden realization that they weren't married yet scared her to death. What if Chase freaked out and just decided to leave? Raising this baby alone left her terrified. _No,_ she came to her senses. Chase wouldn't leave her. She trusted him enough to know he wouldn't do that to her. Chase must have noticed her distress because he sat next to her and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ok Ally?" he asked as he handed her some food and a water bottle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly, trying to hide her sudden anxiety. Taking her word for it he relaxed against the cushions, exhaustion taking over. This case was tough and they hadn't stop since the early morning.

"How's Izzie?" he asked affectionately as he placed his hand on her belly. Cameron smiled at the nickname.

"I think she's taking her nap. She was up during the differential and wouldn't stop kicking my bladder." Chase chuckled at the memory of House getting annoyed when Cameron took her fourth bathroom break in thirty minutes. It was quiet for a while as they silently ate their lunch. Cameron was too tired to go all the way down to the cafeteria so Chase had brought up some food, that way they were closer to the differential office once their break was over. The doubts were swirling in her head again and just as she was about to give in and talk to him about it, Foreman walked in.

"Hey," he said tiredly as he collapsed on the recliner besides them. He had just come back from the patient's house which was all the way in Manhattan.

"How was the search?" Cameron asked.

"Waste of time. The house was clean," he replied, watching as Cameron ate her newest craving, to his disgust it was a turkey sandwich with strawberry cream cheese instead of mayonnaise.

"What's with you and strawberry cream cheese?" he asked, remembering that she had eaten Oreos with it as well during yesterday's lunch. Cameron shrugged.

"Baby loves it."

"Yeah, but now I can't kiss you," Chase said sadly making Cameron laugh just as House limped in.

"What is this? I'm not paying you to stuff your faces! Get your asses up and get me a diagnosis!" he snapped. Rolling their eyes they did as they were told. Chase helped Cameron up and they went out into the hall.

"I'll go check on the test results," Foreman grumbled as he walked away.

"I'm going to go check on the patient's vitals and talk to him to see if there's anything important in his life that we missed," Chase explained.

Cameron nodded. "I'm going to go do some more research," she said and the moment they parted ways, instead of going to the differential office, she went to oncology.

* * *

Dana was surprised to see her daughter in the middle of her shift. She usually visited, but if she were in the middle of a big case she wasn't able to see her.

"Hey mom," Cameron said as she kissed her mom on the cheek before sitting on the chair next to her. Dana was getting her chemo treatment in a room with other cancer patients.

"Hi sweetie, is everything ok? I thought you were working."

"I am, but I just needed to see you." Recognizing the look on her daughters face, Dana knew she was worried about something.

"What's bothering you?" she asked softly placing her hand on her daughters. Cameron sighed, hesitating to answer. She didn't know how to say this without sounding like a bad mother.

"I'm terrified. I have all these doubts racing through my head. How am I supposed to raise this baby? How am I supposed to know I'm teaching her all the right things? How am I'm supposed to be somebody's mom?"

Dana smiled affectionately at her. "It's normal to have these doubts honey, especially when you're going to be a new mom for the first time. Teaching her all the right things, how to be a good person, and showing her right from wrong will all come naturally."

Cameron stayed quiet and Dana knew what she said had hardly helped. Sighing she took both of her daughters hands in hers. "There are going to be times where you're going to have to decide what's right for her. She may not like it and will probably hate you for it but in the long run that's what's best for her."

* * *

The case was finally solved, but he patient had to undergo a long treatment. Because of the baby, Cameron had gone home early letting Chase and Foreman take care of the patient. It wasn't till late at night that Chase had finally walked through the door. Cameron was on the couch eating strawberries with strawberry cream cheese. For some reason she just craved anything with strawberries which kind of sucked since she couldn't kiss Chase as often as she wanted to for fear of him going into anaphylactic shock.

"Hey," he said as tiredly plopped down next to her.

"Hey, how did it go?" she asked.

"Patients going to be fine," he yawned.

"Robert you're tired, let's go to bed." Chase obliged, and after helping her up he went to the bedroom to change while she washed her dishes. Once they were in bed together, Cameron finally decided to talk to him about the doubts she had earlier.

"I had doubts," she started to say through the darkness of the quiet room. Chase looked at her, trying to make out her eyes through the dark. "I was freaking out earlier. I had all these questions running through my mind like how was I supposed to raise her? How do I teach her all the right things and how was I supposed to be somebody's mom?"

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked, softly.

"Couple of days but I talked to my mom today."

"Did she help?"

"Yeah, she gave me some really good advice."

"You're going to be great mom Ally. You may not see it but I do."

Cameron  
smiled at him as he gently started massaging her belly. "Do you have doubts?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "I have no idea how to be a dad. How do I protect her from everything. What happens when she starts dating? God Allison I don't think I'll be able to handle it when she starts getting interested in boys." Cameron smirked at the panicky sound in his voice when he mentioned boys.

"You're great with kids honey," Cameron said soothingly. "You're great with our young patients and Taylor and Ryan love you. I love watching you play with them you're such a natural with kids that's how I know you'll be a good dad to Izzie."

"Really?" his asked, his voice doubtful.

"Yes and as for boys, I don't like the idea either. Maybe we shouldn't let her date."

Chase just laughed as he rested his forehead against hers. He was about to kiss her but the moment he smelled the sweet smell of strawberries on her breath he pulled back.

"Robert, what's wrong?" she asked, confusion lacing her words.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. She never forgets to brush her teeth after eating anything with strawberries in it for Chase's safety. "I'm so sorry honey I brushed them and then I got hungry waiting for you and I completely forgot to brush them again. It's this pregnancy brain."

"Allison, you can't forget. I could've gone into anaphylactic shock," he explained as he stood and helped her up.

"I know," she mumbled apologetically as she went into their bathroom.

"It's ok just don't forget next time," he said as he heard the water running and at that moment he heard a loud thump coming from Dana's room. I t sounded as if she had fallen. Panic raced through him as he rushed to her room.

"Dana?" he asked worriedly as he turned on the light. He stared at her in shock for a second before rushing to her unconscious body on the floor. It looked as if she got up but then passed out. He looked for any head injuries and relieved that she didn't seem to hit her head, he tried to wake her up. When she didn't respond he called out Cameron's name.

"Allison call an ambulance!"

He looked up to see her standing at the doorway, frozen and her face deathly pale.

"Ally, get the phone and call the ER. Have them page Wilson." Snapping out of the fear and shock she rushed to living room and grabbed the phone.

* * *

They had spent the night in the hospital and after calling Jason, he was already on the next flight to New Jersey. Chase was on his fourth cup of coffee, trying to stay awake for any news on Dana. It's been hours and as a doctor he knew it wasn't looking very good. After a lot of convincing he finally got Cameron to calm down enough to sleep. She was beyond worried and he was concerned on the kind of stress it was having on the baby. She was asleep against him, and he lovingly pulled her closer to him as Wilson finally came out. He looked just as exhausted as they did.

"Allison, wake up love," he whispered shaking her awake. She tiredly opened her eyes and the moment she saw Wilson she had Chase help her up.

"Is she going to be ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Allison," he said sympathetically and she right away knew it wasn't good. She can hear the sympathy in his voice and he had called her by her first name. "After running some tests, Dana isn't responding to treatment. The tumor is growing and at this rate…" he trailed off not knowing how to put this.

"I'm so sorry Cameron," he whispered.

"How long does she have?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Less than a year, eight months at the most but she'll have to stay here for a few days." Chase couldn't bear the look of devastation on his fiancé's face as took her hand, squeezing it in support.

"What now?" she whispered, tears already streaming down her cheeks. The room felt like it was suffocating her and all she could think about was her mom lying in that hospital bed.

"There's nothing else we can do," Wilson said softly. "We just make her comfortable for now until…"

"Until she dies," Cameron finished his sentence. Wilson nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before leaving them alone to grieve. Chase held her and the moment he felt her body shake with silent sobs he couldn't stop the slow silent tears from streaming down his face.


	11. Chapter 11 You'll Know What To Do

**Enjoy!:D**

* * *

Chapter 11 You'll Know What To Do

_Summer_

_Week 37_

Chase woke up that morning and realized he had forgotten to set the alarm last night. They had twenty minutes to shower, get dressed, and get to work, and knowing Cameron these days, she'll take twenty minutes to shower and she'll demand to go first when he'll just take five minutes. Just as he was about to get up and get in the shower Cameron chose that moment to wake up and notice the time. They looked at each other and both knew what the other was thinking.

"I call shower!" Cameron yelled as Chase got up and rushed to the bathroom. Cameron tried to getting up, but it was impossible with her belly. At 37 weeks, she looked as if she were ready to pop.

"Hey that's not fair," she said as Chase went in the bathroom.

"Sorry honey I'll only take five minutes," he called out just as she heard the water go on. It took a few tries but Cameron finally managed to get up. Deciding to check on Dana, Cameron tiredly went into the room. Ever since she was admitted to the hospital a few weeks ago Dana had become sicker and weaker as the disease made its way through her body. Treatment wasn't working and she was constantly getting sick where she often had to be admitted into the hospital. Dana was still asleep and Cameron went in just to check if she was breathing. From past experiences, Dana had stopped breathing once or twice during the night. Satisfied that Dana was ok Cameron gently kissed her cheek and walked out into the hall just as there was a knock on the front door. Already knowing who it was, she opened the door revealing their sweet elderly neighbor. She was a good friend to them and got along well with Dana so she was happy to stay here during the day to care for her since she was in no shape to go to the hospital with her daughter anymore.

"Hi Alice, how are you this morning?" she asked politely as she let her in.

"Good morning sweetie," she said. "I'm doing great how's the little one this morning."

"She's been up kicking me since five this morning," Cameron explained making the woman laugh.

"How's Dana?"

"She seems to be doing ok I just checked on her and she's still asleep," Cameron said as they went into the kitchen. She started making some decaffeinated tea for herself and Alice just as Chase walked in.

"Good morning Alice," he said politely as he started making himself some coffee.

"Good morning Robert, I thought you two would've left for work already."

"Someone forgot to set the alarm," Cameron said, glaring daggers at Chase. Alice laughed as Cameron walked out and headed for the shower.

* * *

"Come on people, think!" House said as he paced in front of the white board. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman all sat at the glass table in the differential office that afternoon.

"I'm telling you it could be Addison's," Cameron said in frustration. House turned to her in annoyance.

"We tested for it and he doesn't even have half the symptoms," he argued.

"The test could've been a false negative and maybe the rest of the symptoms haven't presented yet. Besides you and I both know one presented symptom is all it takes." Chase and Foreman watched the argument between them in silence. Both of their ideas were good and neither of them knew who to support. They could both be right or they can be wrong. House sighed, Cameron wouldn't relent and it was getting on his nerves.

_How does Chase put up with her? _He thought as he started yelling at her how Addison's doesn't fit but stopped the moment her face paled and she cringed in pain.

"Cameron? Are you ok?" Chase asked in concern. She took a deep breath and the sudden sharp pain in her abdomen disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It passed," she said, placing her hand on her baby.

"See even baby Chase agrees with me," House said callously, getting a glare from Chase but quickly switched his attention to Cameron when she hissed in pain.

"I… I think I'm having contractions," she said, her voice full of concern. It was too early for Isabelle to be born. Chase was on his feet in flash.

"Foreman call Dr. Monroe and get a wheelchair," he ordered as he knelt down in front of Cameron who was trying to get through another contraction. Taking out his cell, Foreman rushed out.

"Honey, just breathe," he said soothingly, taking her hand in order to calm her. Just like Cameron, he was worried. It was too early for this baby to be born.

"For the love of god," House grumbled impatiently. "Hurry up and get her to maternity so you can get your asses back here." House being House, he had no idea it was too early for Cameron to go into labor.

"House shut up! She's only 37 weeks!" At those words House looked at Cameron in shock, realizing this baby was at least a month early. Anything could happen tonight and trying not to show he cared, he angrily grabbed his patients file and walked out of the room. It looked like he was going to have to cure this patient himself. The moment Foreman came back with a wheelchair, they wheeled Cameron to maternity where Dr. Monroe was waiting.

* * *

Cameron was settled in a room with Chase holding her hand as Dr. Monroe examined her. They had stopped the contractions, hoping to stop her from going into labor for another few weeks. "It's a really good thing your water didn't break," Dr. Monroe explained as she finished the exam. "I was able to stop your labor and with rest, you should be able to carry this baby to full term." Both parents sighed with relief.

"But Allison I know you've been under a lot of stress lately which is why you went into labor so early. I think it's best if you go on leave till the baby is born to prevent this from happening again." Disappointment flashed on Cameron's face and both Chase and Dr. Monroe notice it. Of course she would go on leave for the sake of the baby, but once the baby was born who knows when she'll be able to go back. She didn't realize today would be her last day as a doctor here.

"If you're worried about Doctors House and Cuddy I'll talk to them. I'm sure Dr. Cuddy will understand but I can't say the same for House," Dr. Monroe explained.

"No it's not that," Cameron said. "Of course I'll go on leave if it means keeping this little one inside of me for the next month but I'm just going to miss working. It's been who I am for so long."

"It's just for a few months till the baby is old enough to stay in daycare. Cuddy already reserved a spot for us," Chase said. Cameron smiled sadly.

"I know but still, I just didn't expect to go on leave so soon."

"Before you know it you'll be back at work doing Dr. Houses evil bidding. I give you two and Dr. Foreman props for putting up with him on a daily basis," Dr. Monroe, said making them both laugh. They were both right and Cameron figured it wouldn't be so bad being away from House for a while.

* * *

Cameron was suspicious the moment Chase kicked her out of the house to hang out with him and Foreman one Saturday. For the past few days he had made sure she was resting and all of a sudden he was making her go out for lunch. She was concerned about leaving her mom alone but then Alice chose that moment to visit so now here she was at a diner with two of her best friends. As they ate, she noticed Foreman kept checking his phone. She couldn't help but feel like they were planning something behind her back. Having enough, she put down her fork, and looked at them.

"Ok enough with the secrecy tell me everything," she demanded. They just looked at her, feigning confusion. She smirked at their cluelessness. They had no idea she could see right through them.

"What are you talking about love?" Chase asked as he took a bite of his burger.

"Something's going on, I can tell," Cameron said, looking from Chase to Foreman.

"Why would you even think that?" Foreman asked.

"Oh I don't know," Cameron pondered sarcastically. "There's the fact that Robert practically kicked me out of the house and Alice just happen to stop by to keep an eye on my mom and practically scolded for me for barely opening the fridge. You Foreman never eat with us unless Alicia makes you or it's during or after work and not to mention you keep checking your cell every few minutes. So what's going on?" They just looked at her if she were nuts.

"Paranoid much?" Foreman asked, making Cameron glare at him. "Alicia says I have to spend more time with my friends outside of the hospital and I'm waiting for her to call me."

"Fine," she said moving on to Chase. "What about you?"

"Oh well I thought you could use some fresh air," Chase said lamely. Cameron just looked at him in disbelief.

"Why did Alice practically bite my head off this morning when I tried looking in the fridge?" she asked.

"She didn't want you to ruin your appetite," he said a little too quickly. Cameron looked him up and down, obviously not trusting him.

"I'm on to you two," she said, narrowing her eyes at them just as Foreman's phone vibrated, signaling a text from Alicia.

"Not to be rude, but I thought you were meeting Alicia," Cameron said as Foreman followed them to their apartment.

"I will," he said.

"Then why are you still here?" she asked, more confused than ever just as Chase opened their door and everyone she knew yelled out the word surprise.

* * *

The baby shower went better than expected and by the time everyone had left it was getting late. Cameron and Chase had just finished cleaning and before Cameron decided to join Chase in the bedroom she went into her mom's room to say goodnight.

"Hey mom I just want to say good night and thank you for helping Alicia throw the shower. It was beautiful and that cake was gorgeous. No wonder Alice went nuts on me this morning," she laughed as she sat beside her on the bed. Dana smiled, love and amusement flashing in her eyes.

"I'm happy you loved it," she said as she slowly got up from the bed and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box from the closet. Cameron looked astonished as Dana placed the box in her hands before taking a seat next to her. "I wanted to give this to you while we were alone," she explained.

"Mom, you didn't have to," Cameron said in awe. The gift had so much love and thought put into it.

"I've planning to give this to you for your first baby. Go on, open it sweetie." Cameron gave her a loving smile before opening the gift. Inside was a beautiful handmade baby blanket that consisted parts of Danas and her own mother's baby clothes, the same blanket that she had used herself as a baby except there were some knew patches on it, pieces of her old baby clothing.

"My baby blanket…" she trailed off as she touched the old white dress she wore when she was just two years old.

"My grandmother had made it the moment she found out she was pregnant with my mom. She had sewn pieces of her baby clothes on it and years later when my mother found out she was pregnant with me she added in her own clothes just like I had done when I found out I was carrying Jason and then you. Now it's about time that I pass it on to you for your little girl."

Cameron was so touched by this she couldn't say anything. She just looked at this blanket, made by different generations of women in her family. It had suddenly hit her how much time they actually had left together and she couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her face.

"Oh honey, don't cry," Dana whispered as she pulled her into her arms. "What's wrong Ally?"

"I can't do this without you mom… I just.. I'm going to miss you so much," she cried trough her tears.

"Allison no matter what happens, whether I'm here or not by the time your little one is born you'll know what to do. She's not even here yet and already you're a wonderful mother. I've seen the way you and Robert talk to her, I see you reading to her, and when you think no one's around I can hear you singing to her. She's already loved so much which is why the moment she is born you'll know what to do."


	12. Chapter 12 It's Time

**Not really satifiedd with how this turned out but I had really bad writers block when I wrote this :(**

* * *

Chapter 12 It's Time

_Week 41 – August 30th, 2007_

A heavily pregnant Cameron sat on the bed, watching Chase try to put the crib together in their bedroom as Taylor attempted to help and an almost two year old Ryan ran around the room. Chase often had to get up and go after him since Cameron was in no shape going after her baby nephew. Dana was sick in the hospital and while Alyssa and Jason spent the day visiting her, Cameron agreed to babysit.

"Ok so this connects there which also goes with that piece," Chase read from the directions.

"Can I do it?" I want to try Uncle Robbie," Taylor said, making Cameron laugh. The "Robbie" thing had to be Jason's doing.

"Yeah Uncle Robbie, let her try," Cameron smirked, keeping an eye on Ryan who suddenly found the box that the crib came in so interesting.

"Not funny Allison," he said good naturedly as he guided the five year old into using the screw driver. Cameron shifted uncomfortably on the bed, once again wondering why she haven't gone into labor yet.

"You ok?" he asked, keeping an eye on Ryan as well. He was glad he was distracted because for almost being two, this kid could run.

"Yeah, just wondering why I haven't gone into labor yet. She's a week late." Sensing her worry, Chase got up from the floor and sat next to his pregnant girlfriend. He put his hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

"She'll come when she's ready. She's just stubborn like her mama," he laughed, getting her back for making fun of him earlier.

"Meanie," she said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Meanie?" he laughed, his eyes shining with amusement.

"What? The kids are here," she said as Chase leaned in to kiss her, but Cameron pulled away the moment she saw Ryan running out the door with the screwdriver he stolen from Taylor.

"No Ryan! Give it back!" Taylor shouted as she ran after him.

"Robert, get that away from him," Cameron said in alarm, afraid that he'll fall and hurt himself.

"I'm on it," he said as he got up and ran after the kids. Just as he finally caught the baby and pried the tool out of his hands, Cameron suddenly shouted out his name.

"Robert! Get in here quick!" Assuming something was wrong; Chase rushed in, holding both of the kids. He stopped, practically out of breath to see his girlfriend standing there, hunched over in pain.

"I'm having a contraction," she gasped. Chase didn't respond. He just stood there holding a giggling baby and five year old. His face was pale from shock.

"Robert it's time! We need to get to the hospital!" she exclaimed, trying to get him to respond. It worked because Chase put the kids down and rushed over to her.

"How far apart are they?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've only had one so far and…" she trailed off just as she felt another contraction. It was painful and she could hardly breathe as Chase guided her to the living room.

"Ok, stay here for second while I get your bag and the kids," he said as he sat her on the couch.

"For the love of God Robert hurry," she gasped in pain as she prepared herself for another strong contraction.

"Hold on love," he said as he rushed in to get her bag.

"What's wrong with Aunty Ally?" Taylor asked as he picked up Ryan from the floor.

"The baby's coming Tay so we have to go to the hospital. Follow me," he said as he rushed outside to the car.

"But how does that even work?" she asked in confusion as he unlocked the door and buckled Ryan in his carseat.

"Your mommy will explain it to you when we get there now put your seatbelt on," he said patiently before rushing back to the house for Cameron. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks by the time he got there.

"Ally, just breathe," he whispered soothingly as he helped her up and guided her into the car. She was in so much pain and was desperately trying not to yell so she wouldn't scare the kids.

"Robert call Dr. Monroe," Cameron cried as he drove. He took out his cell and after letting their doctor know, it wasn't long till they finally reached the hospital.

* * *

Jason met Chase in the parking lot as soon as they parked the car. Chase had called him to get the kids that way he can help Cameron. Now she was situated in a hospital bed with Chase by her side. Hours had passed and her water had already broke. She was in so much pain but had refused the epidural. Jason had taken the kids back to Dana's room and informed her and Alyssa that Cameron had gone into labor. They were thrilled and Dana wished she was strong enough to be there.

"Allison, are you sure you don't want an epidural," Chase asked as she squeezed his hand in pain. The contractions were getting more painful by the minute.

"I'm sure honey. I want a natural birth," she whispered as the contraction started to fade.

"Jesus it's been 8 hours," Chase grumbled, not being able to see her in pain like this. Before he can even think of getting a nurse to check how much more she needed to be dilated, House determinedly walked in with an embarrassed Foreman trailing behind him with the white board.

"House!" Cameron exclaimed just as another major contraction started. "What are you doing here? Get out!" she yelled in pain.

"House! Now isn't the time!" Chase said angrily, but House just ignored them.

"If my employees can't make it to the differentials then I have to bring the differentials to them," he said as he started writing the symptoms on the board. "Migraines, rash, and seizures," he read aloud. "I was thinking it could be an allergic reaction but the migraines don't fit. What do you guys think?" he asked sarcastically, turning to face them. Cameron suddenly cried out in pain, making Foreman look more uncomfortable than ever.

"So was that a yay or nay on allergic reaction?" House asked, feigning uncertainty.

"Get out!" Cameron and Chase both yelled. Having enough, Foreman started wheeling out the board.

"Come on House, that's enough," he snapped. Relenting House finally gave in.

"Fine, but if you come up with something page me he said as Chase started to show him out the door.

"Sure, we'll do that," Chase said before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Another 8 hours had passed and Cameron was in agony. Jason had no choice, but to take the kids home while Alyssa went back and forth between Cameron and Dana's room, updating Dana on how Cameron was doing.

"She's only 7 centimeters dilated," a nurse reported, before covering Cameron back up.

"But it's been 16 hours," Alicia said in disbelief once the nurse had left. She showed up a few minutes after House had barged in and was now standing by Cameron's head, dabbing her forehead with a damp towel. Chase was holding her hand as she squeezed it in pain.

"It can go on even longer," Chase said as Cameron suddenly started to freak out. She was shaking and crying and the pain was so bad she literally felt like she was going to pass out at any second.

"This baby doesn't want to come out of me," she cried hysterically. "First she's a week late and now she won't come out! Robert I can't do this! Give me the epidural please!" He looked at her hesitating to do what she asked.

"Allison you made me promise not to let you have an epidural no matter how much you beg for it. You wanted a natural birth remember?" he asked.

"I change my mind! Please just knock me out!" she cried as she was suddenly hit with another contraction. She didn't think she can do this for another 16 hours without the drugs. She screamed in agony, squeezing Chase's hand hard.

"Ah! Cameron your hurting me!" he yelped in pain, pulling his hand away.

"Oh please you don't know what real pain is!" Cameron shouted angrily as it finally started to subside. She only had several more minutes till the next one.

"Do you want to try walking around some more," he asked as he took her hand again but she pushed him away.

"No! Don't touch me!" she cried irritably. Chase stepped back, looking tired and defeated. It was late into the night and none of them were sure how much longer this was going to take.


	13. Chapter 13 Baby Chase

**The moment you been waiting for!:) Let me know what you think because I feel like I can do better. I wrote this like at one in the morning.**

* * *

Chapter 13 Baby Chase

_22 Hours in labor - August 31st, 2007 1:00AM_

"She's fully dilated, its time," said the nurse as she covered Cameron back up and recorded the results on Cameron's chart. "I'm going to get Dr. Monroe and she'll be here as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Chase said before she quickly left the room. He turned to Cameron who was still in tears. Even though she looked a mess and past the point of exhaustion, she never looked so beautiful to him. Alicia was sitting on the chair next to her; looking tired as well as she tried her best to comfort her friend. The light seemed to return to Cameron's eyes now that she knew the pain would soon be over. She was shaking, the contractions coming at every two minutes now.

"Just hold on a little longer love," Chase whispered as Dr. Monroe finally came in. She had a smile on her face but he can tell she was exhausted as well.

"The nurse said its time. I need to push now," Cameron demanded, pain lacing her words.

"Ok let's just take a look first," she said as she lifted the sheet to examine her. Just as she expected, it was time. "I'm going to count to three and I want you to push Allison." Chase and Alicia each took Cameron's hand as she braced herself. She cried out in pain as Dr. Monroe counted to three and instructed her to push. All she felt was the blinding pain that made her feel like she was being torn in half.

"Come on Allison push," Dr. Monroe said. She screamed in agony, barely hearing Chase and Alicia's encouraging words. It hurt way too much. She couldn't handle it and suddenly had to stop.

"Allison?" Dr. Monroe asked, her voice full of concern. "You can't stop now. You have to keep pushing, she's almost here."

Cameron shakily shook her head, tears of pain streaming down her face. "I can't… it hurts…"

"I know it hurts Allison, but I can see her head. Just give me one more big push," Dr. Monroe said as she prepared to retrieve the infant.

"I can't do this anymore," she whimpered, another wave of pain washing over her.

"I know… but you can't give up love," Chase leaned in and whispered close to her ear. He moved her hair away from her face, giving her a loving kiss on the cheek. "Do this for our daughter, she's almost here, just one more push."

"You're strong Ally," Alicia said soothingly. "You can do this." The support was working because Cameron braced herself and screamed while she gave one final push.

"That's it Allison!" Dr. Monroe exclaimed. "Keep pushing, she's halfway out!"

"You're doing great Ally, I can see her," Chase said, almost sounding emotional. As quick as it came it was gone and he focused all his attention on getting his fiancé through this. Ignoring the pain and picturing herself holding her baby daughter, Cameron kept pushing and wouldn't stop. She needed this to end. She needed her baby. She cried tears of relief and happiness as soon as she heard a baby's cry… _her_ baby's cry.

"She's here!" Chase exclaimed as Cameron started to relax, the pain slowly subsiding as Dr. Monroe cleared her airways. "She's beautifully Ally."

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl. Would the father like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Monroe asked, staring up at the proud father. Chase had never been so proud and happy in his life as he approached the tiny baby and carefully cut the cord. Alicia had tears in her eyes as she watched, telling Cameron how beautiful the baby was. Monroe wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Chase so he can take the baby to her waiting mother. She was so tiny and Chase couldn't take his eyes off of her as he gently placed her in Cameron's arms. Overwhelming love filled Cameron's chest as soon as she held her. She was more perfect and beautiful than she could ever imagine. She had a few strands of blonde hair and she looked up at her parents with a perplexed face, making Cameron laugh. All that mattered right now was this beautiful girl.

"Welcome to the world Izzie," she heard Chase whisper and couldn't help but smile through her tears.

* * *

After the baby was cleaned and fed Cameron was left alone, just holding her little girl. She was beautiful, even as she slept. She didn't even notice Chase quietly wheeling Dana in on a wheel chair until she was next to her bed.

"Oh honey she's beautiful," Dana whispered.

Cameron looked up and smiled at her mother. She looked weak and tired in that wheel chair but she was glowing at the sight of her daughter and granddaughter. Chase kissed both her and the baby before leaving them alone. "Do you want to hold her?" Cameron asked.

"Of course," she whispered, her eyes still on the small bundle of joy.

"Isabelle Marie Chase, say hello to grandma," Cameron said as she gently placed the now awake baby in Dana's arms. Isabelle whimpered at the transition but calmed down once she felt comfortable again.

"Hello beautiful baby girl," Dana cooed softly, amazed at how much she looked like Cameron when she was a baby except for the few strands of blonde hair, Chase's hair Dana realized with a smirk.

"What's the smirk for?" Cameron asked, amusement flashing in her tired eyes.

"I secretly hoped she would have Robert's hair," Dana said making Cameron laugh.

"Allison?"

"Yeah mom?" Cameron asked, noticing the guilt in her words.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here to support you."

"No mom, don't worry about that," Cameron said, meeting her mother's deep blue eyes. "Robert and Alicia were here and they got me through the labor just fine."

"I know but it was for almost 24 hours. I felt like you needed me."

"I did mom. I really wished you were there holding my hand but not at the expense of your health. I love you mom." Tears welled up in Dana's eyes but she held them in as she slowly got up and placed Isabelle in Cameron's arms.

"I love you too baby and I'm so proud of you," she whispered as she lovingly embraced her both her daughter and granddaughter.

* * *

Hours later Cameron was asleep so Isabelle was placed in the nursery where Chase, House, Foreman, and Wilson all watched her sleeping through the glass. She was placed in a cradle that read Baby Chase which House took pride of pointing out earlier and making fun of Chase for it. "Hand it over," House said, holding out his hand towards Foreman and Wilson. They groaned, each handing over a hundred dollar bill.

"Wait a minute, did you bet on my baby?" Chase asked in disbelief.

House smirked, "A hundred bucks if she had your hair, easy money." Chase rolled his eyes at his immaturity but didn't say anything. It was pointless now. Hopefully Cameron or Dana won't find out or there would be hell to pay.

"Isn't she cute," Chase proudly.

"She kind of looks like Cameron," Foreman stated.

"The splitting image except for the hair," Chase agreed. "I've seen her baby pictures."

"Great, that's exactly what we need, another Cameron with Chase's hair," House remarked bitterly.

"You got to admit it's a great combination," Wilson chuckled. "She's beautiful Chase."

"Yeah, I know," he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14 You'll Always Look Beautiful

Chapter 14 You'll Always Look Beautiful

_Fall_

It was the early morning where the sun hasn't risen yet. Cameron woke up with a start, her breathing heavy from the nightmare she just had. It's been a while since the last one and she doubted she'll be able to go back to sleep. Just as she was thinking of going out for a jog, she heard her two week old daughter start to cry. Tiredly getting up, she approached the crib and gently took Isabelle in her arms

"Ssh, it's ok Izzie. Mama's here," she cooed as she glanced at the clock, realizing it was time to feed her. She took her to the bed and started breast feeding her. She couldn't help but think about her dream. It wasn't a flashback which she was grateful for. It was just a really freaky nightmare that ended with her killing Chris and his lifeless dark eyes never leaving her. Somehow sensing his girlfriend's distress, Chase woke up to see her placing a sleeping Isabelle in her crib. He got up and stood behind her as she watched their little girl peacefully sleeping.

"What's wrong love," he whispered as he lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I just had a nightmare that's all. I'll be fine." Moving away from him, she headed to the closet and started pulling out some clothes. "I'm going for a run, Izzie's been fed so if she wakes up she'll probably just need to be changed and I'll be back before she gets hungry again."

"Allison," Chase said in concern as she started to change into a t shirt and jogging pants. "Talk to me, what's wrong."

"Nothing," she said, sounding so distant from him as she slipped on her shoes. "I just need some air. I'll be back." He didn't stop her from walking out, knowing it would be useless anyway. He figured the depression would fade after Isabelle was born but unfortunately it only got worse. Now she was distant from him and seemed to be angry all the time. He knew she was just frustrated that she didn't know how to deal with this and it killed him that she wouldn't let him help her. Checking on Isabelle one last time, he went into a light sleep just in case she happened to wake up later.

* * *

"Mind if I come in?" Cameron asked later that day. House sat at his desk in his office as Cameron walked in with her baby in the carseat. It was his lunch hour and he really didn't want to be bothered.

"Aren't you supposed to be on maternity leave?" he asked, sounding bored as he focused his attention on the computer screen in front of him.

"I'm meeting Chase for lunch but _someone_ has him out on a break and entering mission with Foreman," she said putting emphasis on the word someone. He knew she was referring to him which was why he smirked, but as she sat down on his recliner and started taking the baby out of her carseat, his smirk faded.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"He's on his way so I'm waiting for him."

"Not here you're not and especially with her."

"Well you're the one that sent him out and you try carrying that carseat around the hospital. I'm exhausted."

"Of course you are, considering how out of shape you are," he said, receiving an offended glare from Cameron.

"Come on, we both know you gained a few pounds," he said with a smirk. He figured if he annoyed her enough, she'll leave.

"You're a bastard but your right. I went for a jog this morning and I've never felt so out of shape in my life. Before I was pregnant I could run a mile without stopping but this morning I couldn't even finish it."

"How far did you go?" he smirked, actually amused by this.

"Down the street, I just power walked the rest," she admitted timidly making House laugh.

"Do you really want to get back into shape?" he asked. Cameron nodded as she cradled Izzie, her eyes never leaving her baby.

"Let me train you." Cameron looked up in confusion, wondering why he was offering to help her lose the baby weight.

"Ok, but what's in it for you?"

"Simple, I get my lobby art back." That wasn't the actual reason. House could tell her depression was worse the moment she walked in the room and the way Chase had been stressing these past weeks just said it all. He figured he can use this as a cover to help her. After all he didn't want people getting the wrong idea about him.

* * *

"So why are you here again?" Chase asked as he watched House going through the food in his fridge that evening.

"I'm helping Cameron get back into shape," he said, tossing an unopened pack of bacon in the big black trash bag he brought. "That means getting rid of all this unhealthy food and grocery shopping in your kitchen." Realizing House was planning to take the food for himself, Chase rolled his eyes just as Cameron walked in wearing running pants and a sweatshirt.

"Izzie's been fed and she's already asleep," she said, kissing Chase on the cheek. "Let's go House."

"Where are you going?" he asked in confusion as House closed the fridge and began to follow Cameron out with his bag of food.

"I'm going for a jog," Cameron said. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Cameron was back an hour and a half later, looking exhausted. Chase was sitting on the couch with Isabelle when she walked in. She plopped herself on the couch next to him and smiled at her baby. "Hey you're supposed to sleeping," she cooed.

"She didn't feel like sleeping after I changed her diaper," Chase said, cuddling his two week old daughter. Cameron laughed affectionately as her daughter started cooing.

"How was your run?" Chase asked.

"Horrible," Cameron groaned. "House wasn't kidding when he said was going to be tough. "Everytime I stopped for a rest he made me do fifty push-ups."

"Maybe this is a bad idea. Don't you think he'll take this training thing a little too far?"

"No, it'll be fine," she said.

"But you don't need to lose weight Allison. You'll always look beautiful."

"I know but working out just helps gets my mind off everything…" she said sincerely. Chase looked into her eyes, knowing she was talking about Sullivan and the way she had taken his life. If working out and focusing on getting her body back helped her deal with the depression then he wasn't going to stop her.


	15. Chapter 15 But She Will

**Heres another chapter just because I felt like giving you guys an extra one. I might not have a chance to update tomorrow so Happy Halloween:)**

* * *

Chapter 15 But She Will

"Oh god that looks disgusting," Cameron said as she watched House make her a protein drink early one morning.

"That's because it's healthy," he said as he stopped the blender and poured it in a cup for Cameron. It was Saturday and they were about to go for a morning jog. He scrunched his nose at the smell. "Uh make sure you brush your teeth after." Cameron took the cup and looked at it in disgust as Chase walked in with Isabelle.

"What's that smell?" he asked handing Isabelle to Cameron so that he can serve himself some coffee.

"House's protein drink of death," Cameron quipped as she set it on the counter to pay more attention to her now three week old baby.

"It's healthy now stop using your kid as a distraction and drink it."

"It's gross. Why can't I just have a protein bar or something?"

"Those are full of carbs," he said.

"Fine," she sighed, handing Isabelle back to Chase and picking up the cup. It took her a while but she managed to drink it. When she was done, Chase swore she looked a little green as if she were going to vomit at any second.

"Wow I can't believe you actually drank that," House smirked in amusement.

"Honey I love you but don't kiss me till you brush your teeth," Chase chuckled but stopped at Cameron's glare as she left the kitchen.

"I don't feel so good," she said when she had come back from brushing her teeth.

"That means it's working now come on," House said, heading towards the door.

* * *

"Faster! Hurry up Cameron!" House yelled at her. They were in the park and Cameron was running laps. The only problem was she was slow today, a little too slow and House realized that maybe the protein drink wasn't such a great idea especially when he saw her stopping in the distance with her hands on her stomach. She looked as if she were going to be sick. He smirked. That wasn't going to stop him from making her do fifty pushups whether she was going to be sick or not. He started limping towards her just as she rushed to a nearby trash can and started throwing up.

"Son of a bitch… what the hell was in that drink?" she asked when she was done.

"Oh a little bit of everything," House said sarcastically as he approached her. "Now give me fifty for stopping."

"But that's not fair," Cameron protested angrily.

"Hey do you want to lose the weight or not?" House snapped impatiently. With a glare Cameron angrily got in position and started giving him fifty pushups.

* * *

When they got home House started making her a healthy lunch before he left. "If it's anything like that protein shake I swear I'm not eating it," she said as Chase came home with Isabelle. He had some errands to run and since House got rid of all the good food in the house he bought some McDonalds for himself. Cameron was never really a fan of McDonalds but at this point she'll eat anything that didn't come from House's insane list of healthy meals.

"Great McDonalds, can I have some?" Cameron asked.

"No," House answered for her making her pout. Chase shrugged apologetically as he went into the living room to eat and watch TV while Cameron went into the bedroom to feed Isabelle and put her down for her nap. It wasn't long till she finally joined Chase in the living room with a plate of something healthy.

"What's that?" he asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I have no idea," she said. "I think he's trying to kill me." Just as he continued to eat his burger he suddenly felt bad. Cameron was starving and he can tell she was disgusted by House's creation who was in the kitchen putting the rest away. He took his box of nuggets and held them out to her.

"Quick eat one," he whispered. Cameron smiled mischievously as she took one but before she can take a bite House limped in, catching her in the act.

"Drop it," he ordered.

"Crap," she said, dropping it back in the box.

"It's just one nugget House," Chase started to defend her.

"With 500 calories," House said as he sat in the recliner. "Cameron get me a beer. It looks like I'm going to have to stay here till you finish that."

* * *

As the weeks gone by Cameron was making progress. She couldn't wait till it was over though. House was tough on her and his recipes were disgusting even though it was supposed to be healthy. One Monday morning she found out just as far he was willing to go when it came to working out. She was finally back from maternity leave and although she had a hard time leaving Isabelle at daycare she was happy to be back at work. She felt like a doctor again.

"Hypertension, paranoia, and hallucinations," House read off the whiteboard.

"It has to be something in the brain. We should do a CT scan," Chase said. House nodded, writing the idea on the board along with any brain deficiencies that can explain the symptoms.

"It could also be auto immune… lupus?" Cameron asked. House tuned in annoyance.

"What? No it's never lupus! Give me fifty push-ups."

"We're at work," Cameron said, surprised at what he just ordered her to do.

"I'm still your trainer so when I give you push-ups you do them!" House snapped. Chase glared at him, not liking the way he was talking to Cameron and he planned on having a talk with him later.

"But I'm wearing heels!" Cameron exclaimed in shock. She really didn't want to do push-ups in the middle of a differential.

"Take them off!" House snapped.

"You don't need to talk to her like that," Chase said angrily as Cameron took off her heels and got on the floor.

"Well she hired me to train her, what do you expect," he said as Foreman walked in. He looked at Cameron weirdly as he sat down.

"Why is Cameron doing push-ups?" he asked, noticing the anger in Chase's face and House's annoyed expression. What the hell did he miss?

"New office rule, whoever says its lupus gives me fifty push-ups," House said sarcastically as he turned back to the board.

"If it's environmental it could affect his brain depending on what the chemical is," Foreman said. House wrote down environmental as Cameron suddenly stopped doing the push-ups and looked up at House.

"What about a brain tumor. If it's pressing on his temporal lobe then it can explain all the symptoms." House thought about it and ended up writing it on the board just as he realized something and turned to Cameron.

"Did I tell you to stop? Start again!" he snapped at her pissing Chase off even more.

"House," he said in a warning voice. House just rolled his eyes and started to give them their tasks.

"Chase, go get a history and blood samples to test in the lab. Cameron, keep doing what you're doing and when you're done take the patient for a CT scan. Foreman, stay here and make sure Cameron finishes and after go search the patients house." He grabbed the file and limped out of the office.

It was quiet as Chase said," I knew he was going to take this training thing too far. Didn't I warn you?" he asked Cameron.

"Yeah," Cameron grumbled sadly making Foreman laugh.

* * *

"House, we need to talk," Chase said later that night. Cameron had gone home with Isabelle while Chase stayed to help out Foreman with the patient's treatment plan.

"I'm off the clock," House said as he gathered his things together in his office.

"You're being too hard on Cameron. I don't approve of the way you're talking to her and its unnecessary for her to be doing push-ups in the middle of the differential."

"Has she been complaining?" House asked.

"No, but that's not the point," Chase said, sounding frustrated.

"Has she been having nightmares? Is she walking around depressed like she used to?"

"No…" Chase said, realizing why House was doing this.

"Working out like this makes her forget. She's taking out her frustrations and learning how to cope with what she's done to Sullivan."

"Has she talked about it yet?" Chase asked.

"No, but she will."


	16. Chapter 16 Something Has To Change

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far :)**

* * *

Chapter 16 Something Has To Change

It took two months since Cameron started working out for her to finally break and talk about the night she killed Chris. It was raining hard when she woke up; fear clouding her eyes and her breathing was fast and uneven. The house was quiet as she quickly stood and started gathering her work out clothes. She needed to go to the gym otherwise she would just be lying here in fear, not being able to sleep. Hearing her moving around, Chase woke up, realizing it was two in the morning.

"Allison?" His voice was full of exhaustion as he tried making out her silhouette in the dark.

"I'll be back," she said as she quickly changed. Her voice was shaking as if she were crying. Sensing something was wrong; he turned on the lamp and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. He instantly got up and approached her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, alarmed. There was no way he was letting her go out in the storm like this in the middle of the night.

"I'm going to the gym, I'll be back," she said but before she can leave he grabbed her arm.

"Allison, please don't go. Talk to me, what happened?"

"Let me go! Robert please!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You had a flashback didn't you?" he asked, his voice full of concern. Panic flashed in her eyes as she yanked her arm from Chase's grip and rushed out the door.

"Allison!" he called out, going after her but by the time he caught up to her she was already pulling out of the driveway. He could've got in his car and drove after her but since Dana was admitted to the hospital yesterday and with Alice out of town, he couldn't leave Isabelle alone so he went back inside. She was crying and he instantly picked her up, trying to calm her down. He needed to find Cameron before something happens but he couldn't risk taking a two month old baby out in this storm. She can get pneumonia so he called House instead.

* * *

Cameron was at the 24 hour gym. She never understood why it would be open 24 hours but for once she didn't question it. She was glad it was open. She wasn't the only one there. There was a man lifting weights and a middle aged woman running the treadmill. She put her IPod on full blast and started beating up the punching bag. She felt guilty for leaving Chase the way she did. He was so worried about her and she just walked out on him. She wouldn't blame him if he was angry with her when she gets back home. She couldn't help it though. She just had to get out of there. The flashback was still so fresh in her mind. Chris stalking her… finding her… attacking her… kidnapping her… the feel of the knife as she stabbed him… and his dark eyes fixed on her blue ones while he took his last breath. She killed him… took his life! She started socking the punching bag violently, ignoring her IPod as it fell to the floor. It was that moment when a pair of strong arms pulled her back. She expected it to be Chase and she fought against him, trying to pull away even when she heard his voice.

"Cameron stop!" House yelled at her.

"Get away from me," she said angrily, her face full of furious tears as she kept struggling, trying to get away from him.

"No, you need to talk about it," said House. "You can't keep going like this." She cried out in frustration and finally pushed him away from her. Her breathing was fast as she angrily faced him.

"Talk? You want me to talk? What do you want to hear House? That I fell in love with a psycho? How about the time he started beating the shit out me and raping me every damn day! No wait this is even better. The only time I even remember him raping me is through nightmares. Everytime I go to sleep I'm scared of getting a new damn flashback where he's beating me and raping me! Do you want to hear how he started stalking me after and how he almost killed me and my boyfriend or how he kidnapped me? He tried to kill himself and me just so we can be together. How fucked up is that?" she asked, angrily. "And then he tried to murder me but I stabbed him! I killed him House! I took a man's life! I'm a murderer and I know it was in self-defense, everyone keeps telling me that but I don't believe it!"

"Why not?" he asked, watching as the woman before him completely broke down in front of him. She let out a quiet sob and the anger on her face disappeared and was replaced by remorse.

"Because part of me wanted to kill him," she cried softly, her voice shaking. Sighing, House approached her.

"It's normal to want that Cameron."

"How is that even on the same page as normal?" she asked.

"After everything he had done to you, of course you're going to want him dead but the only reason you actually acted out on it was because he was trying to kill you and your baby. I know you Cameron. No matter how bad someone hurts you, you'll never hurt them back. Your instincts were to save that baby. You did what you had to do not because you wanted to." Everything inside her was screaming that House was right but a million doubts were racing through her mind.

"It still makes me a murderer," she whispered.

"Ok so then what about Ezra Powel? Where you a murderer then?" he asked, referring to the patient that she had taken his life with an overdose of morphine last year.

"That's different he asked me to. He didn't want to suffer," she said defensively.

"No it's not different," he said. "You had a reason just like when you killed Sullivan."

"It's not our job to decide who gets to live and who dies House!" Cameron yelled.

"But under the circumstances, it was your choice Cameron!" House yelled back. "Were you actually going to ignore an old man's wish to not suffer to death? No, you ended his life just so he wouldn't die in pain! Were you actually going to let Sullivan kill you and your baby? No, you had to defend yourself and your daughter's life even if it meant killing him!"

She just looked at him, her body shaking with quiet sobs. His expression softened at the sight of her as he realized he was getting through to her. "Look Cameron, you're right. We don't get to decide whether or not someone lives or die, but when you're under the circumstances it is your choice. We see that everyday as doctors. When someone flatlines we have to decide whether to keep trying or call time of death. You killing Sullivan is no different. You did what you had to do to protect yourself, to protect Isabelle."

She didn't say anything and he just looked at her, waiting for her reaction. He expected her to start yelling at him that he was wrong but instead she smiled and let out a small laugh.

"You knew helping me work out would help me deal with this, didn't you?" she asked.

"Wow, Sullivan really screwed you up," House said sarcastically. Never in a million years was he going to admit the truth to her. She shook her head in amusement as she dried her tears and he noticed the faint spark in her eyes that had disappeared long ago when Sullivan started abusing her. She was slowly coming back and he never been so proud of her.

"I need to get home and talk to Chase. I really freaked him out," she said as she picked up her IPod.

"Yeah you did. He was going to come after you but he couldn't leave your mini me alone and he didn't want to bring her out in the storm," House explained as they started heading out.

"Thank you," she suddenly said.

"For what?"

"For caring enough to help me."

* * *

Isabelle hasn't stopped crying since Cameron left. Chase did everything he could to calm her but nothing worked and by the time Cameron finally walked in not only was he relieved he was also a little upset with her.

"Izzie, baby its ok I'm here," she said softly, taking the hysterical baby in her arms. Isabelle stopped crying and was softly whimpering. She could see the look in Chase's face and she knew she owed him an explanation.

"I'm really sorry and I know you want an explanation but I need to put her to sleep first and we'll talk after," she said.

"I know, I'll wait here," he said patiently before she quietly took their daughter to the bedroom. She sat on the rocking chair Cuddy had given them at the baby shower and began to lightly rock Isabelle to sleep.

"Sshh, it's ok," she whispered as Isabelle kept cooing, still sounding distress. She felt guilty for scaring her family like this. She shouldn't have let her emotions get the best of her. Isabelle's whimpers soon started to involve into small cries.

"No, come on baby. Don't cry," she whispered before starting to softly sing. She hardly ever sang anymore and when she did it was for Isabelle. It worked because by the time she was done Isabelle had calmed down and was fast asleep. She waited a few extra minutes, just to make sure she was really down before putting her in her crib and kissing her goodnight.

When she entered the living room, she noticed how exhausted Chase looked and realized with guilt that it was already going on four in the morning. They only had two hours before they had to start getting ready for work. She sat next him, not liking the anger she saw in his eyes or how quiet he was being. "I'm sorry for scaring you," she said apologetically. "I let my emotions cloud my judgment. I shouldn't have walked out like that." Chase still didn't say anything and she was really starting to get worried. He shook his head, finally breaking the silence.

"I can't do this anymore Allison."

"What are you…"

"I'm talking about this!" Chase snapped, interrupting her. "Your emotions, this depression, its sucking you in! You're not even you anymore Allison and you won't talk to me. I was scared to death when you walked out that door but I couldn't go after you because I had Isabelle. It's not just you and me anymore, we have a baby now."

"I know and I'm sorry," she said, holding in her tears.

"Something has to change," he said more softly this time.

"I know and it will. I talked to House and he made me realize some things that's I couldn't understand before. He helped me Robert. He made me deal with what I had done to Chris and he pulled me out of the hole I've been stuck in for so long. I can see things clearly now and everything you just said was right. We have a family now and I need to start being a part of that." He looked into her eyes, and just like House he saw the spark of the woman she used to be and he couldn't help but smile.

"Come here love," he whispered and she scooted closer to him and snuggled into his arms.

"Don't ever leave me again," he whispered.

"I won't, I promise, she whispered against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart beneath her hand.


	17. Chapter 17 I Love You Even More

**WARNING - ADULT CONTENT/RATING - M FOR SEX**

* * *

Chapter 17 I Love You Even More

"Congratulations you're back to your healthy weight. Now you can go get that cheeseburger and beer you've been complaining about," House said as he checked Cameron's weight on a scale in one of the clinic exam rooms. It's been a couple weeks since Cameron's breakdown. House's plan had worked. She was no longer depressed and couldn't be any more happier with her soon to be husband and now three month old daughter. Not only that but House and Cameron seemed to have come to an understanding. Sure he still treated her like crap half the time, but there was a newfound respect to it.

"Great, I'm starving and House, you're fired," she said as she stepped off the scale and slipped her heels back on. It was after work hours and they had just finished a hard case. All she wanted to do was get home to her family.

"Come on, the work outs weren't that bad," he said sarcastically as they walked out into the clinic. She smirked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You dragged Foreman and Chase to the park just so we can have a differential while you had me running laps."

"Hey it worked didn't it? Now you can have your cheeseburger and beer," he said making her laugh as they walked through the lobby and out into the parking lot.

"Yeah it did, good night House," she said as she headed towards her car.

"Good night Cameron."

* * *

Cameron would have been home sooner but she wanted to spend a few hours with her mom. Dana was now getting weaker and had just been admitted to the hospital again. She didn't know how long the stay was going to be this time. Sometimes it would be as long as three weeks. When she got home, she found Chase playing with Isabelle. He was on the couch with her and she couldn't help but laugh at the baby talk he was doing. When he realized she was standing there he quickly put the TV on, acting as if he was watching it the whole time.

"Hey I didn't expect you to be home so soon. How's Dana?" he said.

"She fell asleep early," Cameron explained as she sat on the couch next to him and took Isabelle in her arms.

"Hi, mamas," Cameron cooed as she cuddled her daughter. "Guess what?" she said happily to Chase. "I'm back to my healthy weight, no more dieting."

"Congratulations love," he said as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. "You look even more amazing." She smiled that breathtaking smile and he couldn't help but kiss her passionately this time. He could have taken her right then and there if it wasn't for that beautiful baby in her arms. He pulled away just as his cell started to ring and by the frustration in her eyes, he can tell she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He sensed Isabelle was going to bed early tonight as he answered his cell without even checking the caller ID.

"Chase," he answered with a smile as Cameron softly started talking to Isabelle.

"Robert Chase! I can't believe you didn't tell me you just had a baby. I had to hear it from your sister. I didn't even know you were married." Chase cringed at the familiar Australian voice. It was his stepmother, Violet Montgomery - Chase. Growing up, she was strict towards him and his little sister Christina. She favored her own son while making her two stepchildren's lives miserable. The only reason why she kept in touch with them, was to control their lives. Since Chase had moved so far she hasn't been able to that but now that his little sister ratted him out, he didn't doubt that she was already planning to catch the next flight to Princeton. As Violet went on about family, communication, and loyalty, Chase just blocked her out, thinking how he was going to get Christina back. He didn't doubt that she wasn't drunk when she told her. One of his biggest regrets was not being able to keep her from drinking and falling into their mothers footsteps. Once the lecture was over she demanded for him to pick her and her son Adrian up at the airport tomorrow evening and hanged up. He sighed in frustration as he hanged up. Cameron must have noticed how upset he was because she was now looking at him in concern.

"Robert who was that?" she asked worriedly. He looked at her, not knowing how to tell her about his stepfamily. His stepbrother was a jerk and his stepmother was just mean. She was pissed that he didn't tell her about Cameron and the baby and the worst part was, she thought they were married. If she found out Isabelle was born out of wedlock, there would be hell to pay and he knew she wouldn't like Cameron for it. At that thought, he suddenly started to worry how she would treat his fiancé.

"That was my stepmom, Violet. Christina told her about Isabelle and well she and her son are coming tomorrow." Cameron's eyes widen in shock and nervousness. She knew he had a stepfamily but he never talked about them and she only met his sister once.

"Wow," she said, not knowing what to say. She knew he didn't get along with them which is why he never talked about them. "How long are they going to stay?"

"A week," he said in frustration. "Their flight lands tomorrow evening." Sensing his grief, she leaned in and placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"You're going to get through this baby and I'll be with you the whole time." Chase gave her a small smile, not knowing how he'll ever get through this without her. They had been through so much together and after everything they still loved each more than anything and she had given him the best thing in world, a beautiful daughter. It was then that he decided to tell her about his past.

"I want to tell you about them, about my family," he said, his voice cracking at the words family. She nodded, her eyes full of support and compassion as she turned off the TV.

"And I want to hear it," she said.

Chase told her everything about his past, how his father was never home which drove his mother, Isabelle Chase to drink. He abandoned his family when he was just fifteen, forcing him to grow up and take care of his mother and baby sister. When Isabelle died his father Rowan had finally come back and took responsibility for his kids with one exception, that they live with their new stepmom and stepbrother. Adrian was a year older than Chase and often bullied him. After Chase graduated high school he was in the seminary school against his father's wishes but ended up quitting and going to med school. He had a big falling out with his family when he decided to move to New Jersey and on top of all that Christina who was a rebellious teenager at the time developed a drinking problem. He blamed himself for everything that had happened especially the path that Christina had taken.

"Robert?" Cameron asked after a long silence. Isabelle had fallen asleep in her arms a while ago so Cameron had taken her to her crib.

"Yeah love," he asked, pulling her closer to him and lovingly placing a kiss on her head.

"Do you blame yourself?" she whispered. Chase looked away, the answer on the tip of his tongue. He just didn't know how to admit that to the beautiful woman in his arms. "It's not your fault," she said softly, already knowing the answer.

"Of course it is," he confessed. "All I had to do was take care of her and she just died and now my sister is going to end up just like her."

"Honey you were fifteen years old. You were a child and you did all you can for her. It wasn't your fault."

"What about Christina?" he asked. "She's my little sister and now she…" His voice trailed off at the thought of her dying just like his mother. "If I had been there instead of leaving maybe I could have prevented her from having that first drink."

"There's no way you could have known that Robert. She made the choice to pick up that drink and whether you were there or not you can't know if you would had been able to stop it. The point is you can't turn back time so instead of blaming yourself and thinking of the ways you could've stopped her, you need to close the distance between you two and be there for her when she needs it now more than ever." She was straightforward but he knew it was what he needed to hear. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her loving blue-gray eyes.

"What would I ever do without you," he said affectionately, making her smile.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "You'd probably go nuts." Chase laughed at that, suddenly feeling a whole lot better since Violet called.

"You're right Ally," he said after a while. "I'm going to try to help Christina and I'll start by calling her tomorrow."

Cameron smiled and sweetly kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, pulling her on top of him as their movements became passionate. He slid his hands under her shirt and removed her bra, caressing the soft skin of her breasts. With taking care of Dana and a three month old baby sleeping in their room, they haven't been able to make love as often as they used to and both of them really missed it. It's been almost two weeks since the last time and Chase could already feel himself getting aroused. She moaned in his mouth when he touched her nipples and he knew she was just as aroused as him. He quickly removed her shirt and leaned down to take her hard bud into his mouth. She combed her fingers through his hair in pleasure as he sucked her nipples. He spent a generous amount of time giving each of her breasts the attention she needed before pulling off his own shirt. She started kissing his chest lovingly, making her way up to his neck towards the spot that drove him crazy. He couldn't stand waiting anymore so he flipped them over so that she was lying on the couch with him on top of her. He pulled off her pants and underwear and slid his fingers into her, loving the look of pleasure on her face as he slowly thrusted in and out, his thumb circling her clit.

"Robert…" she whimpered, her breathing labored as she started to reach her peak. He then leaned down and started to suck on her clit, using his tongue to thrust into her. Her whimpers became louder, turning into moans as she finally came, crying out his name. When she came off her high he kissed her lovingly, letting her taste her sweet juices as he quickly pulled off his pants and boxers with one hand and slid his hard manhood into her. They nearly cried out in pleasure and Chase was worried he was going to release himself too soon. Fortunately he got a whole of himself and passionately started to move at a good pace.

"Oh god, faster Robert please" she whispered huskily in his ear. At those words he picked up the pace making her scream out his name as she came with him close behind her.

"I love you," he said, breathing heavily as he rested on top of her, but being careful not to crush her. She combed her fingers through his hair once more before placing a kiss on his head.

"I love you even more," she whispered.


	18. Chapter 18 Stepfamily Reunion

**Enjoy and Happy Friday :D**

* * *

Chapter 18 Stepfamily Reunion

Cameron woke up in Chase's arms the next morning. After Isabelle had woke up hungry in the middle of the night, they moved to the bed and fell back to sleep in each other's arms. She looked at Chase and smiled as he slept. He looked exhausted and she knew he had trouble sleeping do to his stepfamily's arrival today. She could understand why he would be nervous and to be honest she was just as nervous as he was. Chase had warned her last night that they can be a little much. Trying not to work herself up over this she just lied in his arms, watching him sleep until she started to hear Isabelle's soft cooing from her crib. Carefully sliding out from his embrace, Cameron got up and approached her little girl.

"Good morning jelly bean," Cameron cheerfully greeted her as she picked her up and brought her to the bed. Cameron leaned against the headboard while sitting Izzie down her stomach. Chase woke up to the soft voices of his girlfriend talking sweetly to their daughter. He opened his eyes and watched her, loving how motherly she was and the happy sparkle of innocence in Isabelle's eyes as she observed her mother. He remembered back when his own mother used to love him like that, before she started drinking. He missed those moments with her and he vowed he would never turn into her. He could never do that to Cameron or Isabelle. They were everything to him. Catching his eye, she smiled at him before paying attention to Isabelle again.

"Look mamas, daddy's awake," she whispered as she handed her over to him. Chase smiled sleepily as he took his happily cooing daughter.

"Hey Izzie," he said softly as Cameron got up to make a bottle. After a while of talking and playing with Isabelle Chase got up and went into the kitchen where Cameron had just finished making a pot of coffee and heating up a bottle. Since going back to work, Cameron had to switch Isabelle to baby formula. She sat on the counter as Chase handed her Isabelle. He then started to make himself some coffee as she fed their baby, the whole time trying to figure out how he was going to tell her that Violet assumed they were already married. He was positive she was going to hate her for having Isabelle out of wedlock. She was just that kind of woman; arrogant and judgmental.

"Allison, I need to tell you something," he finally said. This was it and there was no turning back. He knew if he didn't tell her now it would be worse when Violet was here. She looked up, lovingly meeting his eyes and smiled. She looked so beautiful there sitting on the counter wearing his boxers and college sweater while feeding Isabelle. "Violet thinks we're married." She looked at him in confusion, clearly not understanding what he was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She doesn't know that Isabelle was born out of wedlock and she's arrogant when it comes to marriage and family. What I'm trying to say is she may not like you for having a baby before getting married."

"But we're going to get married doesn't that mean something," she asked, nervousness tingeing her words. Chase shook his head.

"Honestly with her, I don't think that'll make a difference love," he said apologetically as he approached her sullen form. He knew she was already nervous of meeting his stepfamily and it killed him knowing he just made it worse. It was silent for a while and all he can hear was Isabelle suckling on her bottle.

"What about Izzie?" she asked. "Will she hate her too?"

"No," he said. "She has my father's blood in her; of course she'll love her. She's big on family."

"Then that's all that matters," Cameron whispered.

* * *

"For the love of God where is that boy," Violet Montgomery – Chase mumbled under her breath as she waited by the baggage claim at Newark International airport in New Jersey.

"Late as usual," her son Adrian commented. He was a tall fit man with blonde hair and brown eyes just like his mother only now her hair was gray and she was older than the last time Chase had saw her which was why he barely recognized her when he finally approached them.

"Hi Violet, Adrian; how are you?" he asked politely.

"Don't act so innocent Robert," she said sternly. "You're late and I'm still upset with you for lying to me."

"I didn't lie to you," he said, keeping his patience with her as he grabbed her luggage and led them to his car. "You just assumed Allison and I were married." He had called her earlier and told her the truth just so that it wouldn't be such a shock to her while meeting his fiancé. She was angry when she found out and he knew it was just another grudge for her to hold against him.

"Still makes you a liar Robbie," Adrian said callously with that smirk that made Chase want to punch him in the face. He hated when he called him Robbie and Adrian knew it. Chase didn't say anything for the sake of not wanting to start a fight. Violet was already in a bad enough mood.

"So tell me about her? What does she do for a living?" Violet asked once they were in the car and Chase was pulling out of the parking lot.

"She's a doctor," he said proudly.

"What's her specialty? How did you meet her?"

"Is this an interrogation?" he asked, sounding annoyed. He didn't mean to sound rude but his patience was wearing thin.

"Of course not Robbie. I just want to get to know the mother of my granddaughter." Sighing in frustration he relented.

"She's an immunologist. We're both on Dr. House's team which is how we met four years ago."

"Ugh, office romances," she said, sounding disgusted. "No wonder you had a baby out of wed lock and an immunologist? Honestly Robert you can do so much better. What would your father say if he knew?" That comment literally almost blew him off the edge but he kept his temper in check as he prepared to tell her off. There was no way she was getting away with that comment.

"It was never an office romance," he said, his voice shaking. "It's the real thing. We love each other and whether we had a baby or not I was still going to marry her and my father would've approved. He had already met her before he died, worked with her even and in the few hours he's known her, he respected her a whole lot more than you are right now and there's nothing wrong with specializing in immunology." Violet glared at him the whole time and he knew that everything he had just said went in one ear and out the other.

"Well she must have done something right if you plan on marrying her," she commented making Adrian snigger in the back seat. Getting fed up with the disrespect aimed at his girlfriend, Chase angrily pulled over.

"Robert what are you doing?" Violet demanded.

"You don't know her," he said sternly. "You don't know anything about her or the things we went through to be together so you have no right to judge her. This disrespect for her ends right now or so help me God I will turn this car around and make sure you're both on the next flight back to Melbourne." They had both angrily agreed but Chase knew it wouldn't last and he only hoped they would keep their word when they would meet Cameron. She already prepared herself for their hostility but if it were up to him, he'd prefer if they didn't meet her or his child at all.

* * *

The moment Cameron heard the car pulling into the driveway she right away did a quick check to make sure the apartment was clean and if Isabelle didn't need a last minute diaper change. She was beyond nervous as the door opened and in walked Chase with a tall beautiful older woman with graying hair and brown eyes. Her son looked just like her with blonde hair and the same brown eyes although she can already see the scrutiny in their eyes as they looked at her. She felt uncomfortable as Violet looked her up and down. Chase brought in the luggage and closed the door as Cameron held out her hand.

"Adrian, Violet it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Allison," she greeted them, smiling warmly. Violet just raised an eyebrow at her and immediately walked past her when she noticed Isabelle in her playpen situated in the corner of the room.

"Oh Robbie is this Izzie? She's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she picked up the baby. Chase frowned at Violets rudeness towards Cameron.

"Pretty small place here Robbie," Adrian commented as he looked around before his eyes settled once more on Cameron.

"You're prettier than I expected you to be. Robbie usually has bad taste when it comes to girls," he said with a smirk. He too looked her up and down and Cameron felt as if he were checking her out. She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes but whatever it was, it gave her chills.

"Adrian that's enough," Chase warned him.

She instinctively took a step back towards Chase as Adrian sneered. "Relax little brother," he said as if he done nothing wrong before sitting on the couch besides Violet who lightly bounced Isabelle on her knee.

"I'm so happy she has your hair Robbie. It wouldn't look right for her to be a brunette when everyone on your father's side of the family is blonde."

"It doesn't matter what color her hair is Violet," Chase said, annoyed at the way they were treating Cameron. He knew his stepmother was disappointed that Isabelle resembled Cameron way more than him and he hoped she would at least have the decency to keep that to herself. To his relief she did.

"So where's my room. I want to freshen up before dinner."

"Actually Violet, you two are going to have to either sleep here in the living room or stay at a hotel," Chase said.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked angrily.

"Sorry but we only have one spare room and that's Allison's mothers. Take our room and we'll sleep here then if you don't want to stay at a hotel."

"Fine, we'll take your bedroom. Will your mother be joining us for dinner?" Violet asked, looking at Cameron.

"No, she's at the hospital right now and won't be coming home till the end of the week."

"If she's not here than why can't we have her room?" she asked sternly.

"She's sick and there's a lot of medical equipment in there that we can't move or touch."

"But she's not here, is she," Violet pointed out. Cameron was silent for a while before looking up at Chase with angry sullen eyes. He could tell her feelings were hurt and that made him angry.

"Give them the room, I'm going to go check on dinner," she said quietly before going into the kitchen. Chase watched her go before angrily facing his stepfamily.

"It's not too late to drive back to the airport," he warned before going after his fiancé.

* * *

She was facing the stove, stirring the food in the pot when he came into the kitchen. He knew Violet had struck a nerve when she said that about Dana and to be honest, it bothered him too. He quietly approached her, lovingly wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry love," he whispered in her ear.

"No, don't apologize for them," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. She turned in his arms and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "You did warn me honey. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concern shining in his eyes.

"Yes," she said with a small smile before turning back to the stove and turning it off. "Dinners ready."

* * *

"Well this is cozy," Chase said that night. They were stretched out on the living room floor and Isabelle's crib was brought in so that she didn't wake Violet when she woke up in the middle of the night. Adrian had taken Dana's room but was warned not to touch any of the equipment that was in there.

"Your back is hurting, isn't it?" Cameron laughed.

"Fine so it's not comfortable, but I know what will fix that," he said as he pulled her close to him and started kissing her neck in all the right places. She loved that he knew exactly what she liked. Unfortunately though she had to stop it.

"Robert no, not with your stepfamily here."

"Fine," he said as he pulled away from her making her laugh again.

"Oh honey don't pout," she said making him smile through the darkness.

"Love?"

"Yeah?" she replied, noticing the seriousness in his tone.

"If they get too much for you to handle then let me know and I'll ask them to go home."

"No I'm glad they're here," she said. He looked at her in surprise, trying to make out her eyes through the darkness of the room.

"Really? Even after she insulted your cooking because I don't even get way with that."

"She's the only grandmother Isabelle will have in the future. She may hate us but she's sweet with our daughter and I want her to be in our baby's life even if means having to put up with her criticism."

"Yeah, you're right," he groaned as he pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest, hearing nothing but the beating of her boyfriend's heart.


	19. Chapter 19 I Should've Locked The Door

**Kay K 430 Your reviews always make me so happy so I decided to post this extra chapter for you :) Enjoy and I'll update as soon as possible**

**WARNING - NON-GRAPHIC RAPE**

* * *

Chapter 19 I Should've Locked The Door

"How bad was it?" Foreman asked the next morning in the differential office. He was sitting across from Cameron at the glass table, reading his newspaper.

"Horrible," Cameron replied, looking up from her laptop. Chase had taken Isabelle to daycare and hasn't come back yet. "They hated me the moment they walked in and they hated my cooking and I'm a damn good cook. I could've been a chef if med school didn't work out."

"Wow it really was horrible if you're rambling," Foreman smirked.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, giving him a glare.

"Hey if they get too much you're welcome to stay with Alicia and I till they go home," he offered, sounding more sincere this time. Her gaze softened as she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Foreman," she said, sounding as defeated as she felt. This morning was hell getting out of the house. Not only did Violet criticize her coffee, she criticized the way she fed Isabelle, dressed her, and the fact that she wasn't breast feeding her anymore. She even went as far as telling her it wrong of her to go back to work while her obligation was to be a stay at home mom. She stuck up for herself as much as she can without being rude but there was only so much she can take before she snaps. Chase had noticed her frustrated mood the moment they got in the car and offered to take Isabelle to daycare this morning.

"How's Dana?" he asked, changing the subject which Cameron was grateful for.

"I saw her this morning and she's doing great. Wilson says she'll be able to come home at the end of the week," she explained as House finally limped in with Chase trailing behind him.

"32 year male with shooting pains in his abdomen," House announced.

"Appendicitis, kidney stones, Crohns disease," Cameron listed, eager to get her mind on the medicine.

"Actually its indigestion but Cuddy doesn't know that so I want you three to run a bunch of useless tests and send him home the minute I clock out."

"You know you can't avoid clinic duty forever," Foreman said in disgust. He hated wasting his time when House brought in fake cases to avoid Cuddy and the clinic.

"Of course I can," House said rudely before limping out of the office. That was how they spent the day, running useless tests before finally sending the patient home. It was the early evening and Cameron was visiting Dana like she always did before she went home.

"Hey mom," Cameron said quietly as she walked into the hospital room. Dana smiled as Cameron approached her and gave her sweet kiss on the cheek before taking a seat on the plastic chair next to her.

"Hi baby," she said weakly, happiness gleaming in her eyes at the sight of her daughter. "How's Izzie?" she asked.

"She rolled over on her own this morning," Cameron said affectionately at the mention of her baby girl. Dana smiled and she knew her mother missed her granddaughter. She hasn't been able to see her at all since she was admitted last week. Because of all the radiation and chemo going on in the other patient's rooms, Isabelle wasn't allowed on the floor.

"Don't worry mom," Cameron said, taking her hand. "You'll be out of here soon enough."

* * *

"It's getting late; where's Allison? She should be here taking care of her family," Violet said as she sat with Isabelle on the couch. Adrian had gone out, checking out the bars and wouldn't be back till later.

"She's still at the hospital," Chase said as he worked on some paperwork he brought home from the office.

"She needs to learn that work isn't everything," she commented in that voice that meant she knew everything. Chase hated when she got like that. Looking up from his paperwork, he caught her eye.

"She's visiting her mom," he said.

"I'm sure her mom will be fine in couple of days. It's still not an excuse to be coming home so late. A baby needs her mother. Are you actually letting her get away with this?"

"Violet, her mom has terminal breast cancer," he half exclaimed, trying not to yell so that he won't scare Isabelle. "She doesn't have a lot of time. She's getting worse so yes, I'm going to let Ally stay with her as long as she wants. She can even spend the night with her if she wanted to."

She stayed quiet and he could've sworn he saw a flicker of guilt in her eyes but was once more replaced by arrogance. Before she can say anything else Chase changed the subject. "How's Christina doing?" he asked. He tried calling her earlier but she didn't answer the phone.

"Drinking her life away," she said, annoyed at the thought of her stepdaughter.

"Has she tried getting help?" he asked.

"Once I think but it only lasted a couple days. Honestly Robbie why do you even care? She's never going to stop."

"You don't know that," he said impatiently. "Have you even tried helping her?"

"She knows what she has to do," Violet said sternly. "She just won't try. She's a drunk."

"It's not her fault she got that way. She needs help and support."

"Why are you suddenly concern with whether or not Christina sobers up? You left her and you never seemed to care before. What's changed?" He thought about the question. She was right; he never had the courage before to be there for his little sister. What changed?

"Allison," he replied softly. "She made me realize I need to stop putting distance between us and make things right." Violets gaze softened at those words and before anything else can be said Cameron walked in. The softness in her eyes was gone and was immediately replaced by that same cold gaze Chase hated seeing everyday as a young teen.

Cameron greeted them as she put down her stuff and picked up Isabelle. Just talking about her with Dana made her miss her even more than she usually did during work.

"So what do you two do around here?" Violet asked as Cameron sat next to Chase with Isabelle in her lap. Cameron and Chase looked at each other.

"We could go out to dinner," Chase suggested.

* * *

_It was late by the time Cameron came home from work. They had a hard case and she was exhausted. She walked into her apartment and was relieved to find Chris fast asleep on her bed. Feeling dirty from the day, she went into the bathroom and got into the shower. After a while she was just about to get out when she suddenly heard the door open. She froze in fear as she realized it was Chris. She didn't know this but it wasn't the first time. He's done it before but like all the other times he raped her, she blocked it out from her mind. She couldn't even move as he stripped his clothes and quickly stepped into the shower. _

_"I've been waiting for you Ally Cat," he whispered in her ear before he started kissing her neck. She squirmed uncomfortably as he roughly started leaving a hickey._

_"Chris no, I'm tired," she said, her voice shaking in fear. She felt so violated and desperately wanted to be away from him._

_"Come on baby, you know you want some of this," he sneered as he started touching her in places she didn't want to be touched._

_"No, I don't," she said sternly as she took his hand off her breast and angrily turned to face him. "Get out now." His face suddenly turned angry and whatever confidence she had before was gone as he smacked her hard. He turned her around and slammed her against the tiled wall pinning her down with his body._

_"Chris stop!" she yelled out in fear but it was useless as he suddenly forced himself into her from behind. She cried out in agony making him slap his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as he violently raped her in the shower. He removed his hand from her mouth and pinned both of her wrist tightly against the wall._

_"Shut up!" he snapped harshly at her as she sobbed uncontrollably. She couldn't stop especially when he was thrusting into her as if she were a piece a meat. If she felt dirty before she felt worse now. Her whole body hurt and all she could do was just stand there and take it._

Chase was suddenly awakened by Cameron moving in her sleep. They were once again sleeping on the living room floor and he can hear her fast rapid breathing in the dark and right away he knew she was having a night terror. "Ally, love wake up," he whispered in her ear, gently shaking her which was a mistake because the moment she woke up she sat up fast, screaming in fear.

"Allison!" he exclaimed in alarm as he instantly sat up and wrapped his arms around her, desperately holding her to calm her down. She still has night terrors every once in a while but it's been a while since she woke up screaming. Realizing it was probably a new flashback, Isabelle started crying and he cursed under his breath as Violet came out. Adrian had come home buzzed when they got back from dinner that night so Chase wasn't surprised that he was sleeping through all of this.

"Robert, what happened?" Violet exclaimed as she switched on the light and Chase cursed under his breath as Cameron cried out in fear at the sound of Violets voice, scaring her so bad she started hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe and Chase was sure she might pass out.

"Ally, breathe," he told her calmly.

"Robert…" Violet started to say as she watched Cameron struggling to breathe. They were sitting on the floor with Chase holding her so that her back was against his chest

"She's having a night terror! Take Isabelle and close the door!" he exclaimed as he tried to calm her down. She was crying uncontrollably and was shaking hard out of fear. He noticed her legs tightly closed and his eyes flashed in anger as he realized why.

"Why? Robert what's going on?" she demanded as she picked up the screaming baby.

"Just do it!" he yelled. At the tone of his voice, she took Isabelle and went into the bedroom.

"You're safe now love, just take a deep breath," he whispered soothingly in her ear. "It's just me; no one's going to hurt you." She didn't respond, she just kept gasping for air and he was starting to get worried. Isabelle's muffled cries coming from the bedroom had stopped and he knew Violet had managed to calm her down. Pulling away, he turned her so that she was facing him before taking her face in his hands.

"Allison, look at me; follow my breathing," he said, looking into her tear stricken face, her eyes full of nothing but terror.

"I… I can't…" she struggled to say.

"Yes, you can," he whispered as he pried apart her legs a little so that she wasn't squeezing them so tightly. She started to panic when he touched her but he calmed her down.

"I'm not going to do anything love. I just want you to relax," he said, hurt that she would be afraid of his touch. He then pulled her close to him, holding her so that she can feel the beating of his heart and the rise and fall of chest.

"Come on follow my breathing," he whispered again in her ear. It worked because she slowly started to imitate his rhythm and her fast ragged breaths soon became slow and even. Her tears had stopped and now she was just silent. She was still shaking though so he lied on the floor, taking her with him and covering them with a blanket.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She felt safe in his arms as he reached down to sweep the strand of hair from her tear stained face.

"It's ok, don't ever be sorry," he told her. It was never her fault when it came to having night terrors. If it was anyone's fault it was Sullivan's and Chase made sure she knew that. "Do you want to talk about it?" She didn't answer right away, her eyes were fixed on some point in the room but she seemed as if she were far away from here.

"I should've locked the door," was all she said.

* * *

Cameron had fallen asleep an hour later and Chase slowly got up, being careful not to wake her. He went into the bedroom to see Violet sitting on the rocking chair with a sleeping Isabelle in her arms. She looked tired and for once in his life, he felt bad for her.

"Violet, I'm sorry," he said as he sat down on the edge the bed in front of her.

"What happened?" she asked sternly, demanding for answers.

"Allison just had a night terror and she started hyperventilating when you came in, that's all. She'll be fine," he tried to brush it off.

"No she's not fine," Violet snapped. "She was screaming as if someone was hurting her and this morning when I walked in on her changing, she had scars on her back. I know Rowan raised you better than this Robert."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"Robert are you abusing Allison?" Chase was horrified at the thought. He could never do to her what Sullivan had done.

"No! Of course not!" he exclaimed angrily. How dare she accuse him of that!

"Then what the hell is going on?" she asked impatiently. Chase sighed in defeat, deciding it wasn't his place to tell her, he decided to make the truth as vague as possible.

"You're right, she was abused but I wasn't the one that hurt her, that's all you need to know," he said as he got up and took his sleeping daughter before walking out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20 Not Good Enough

**Here you go, another chapter :) Now I must stop procastinating and finish my sociology paper...**

* * *

Chapter 20 Not Good Enough

Chase hung up his phone in frustration. Since they had just solved really big case yesterday Cuddy had given them the day off to recuperate. Chase was sitting on the couch feeding Isabelle her bottle and trying to call Christina and as usual she didn't answer. He looked down at Cameron who was still asleep on the floor. She was exhausted just as much as him. After her nightmare she kept waking up in bouts of panic and they hardly got any sleep. At that moment Violet walked in.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't she be up feeding Izzie instead of you?" she asked critically.

"It's only nine and she didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Chase defended his fiancé.

"Neither did you," she retorted.

"Yeah well I couldn't sleep and Izzie got hungry."

"Does she have night terrors every night?" Violet asked.

"She used to get them almost every night but now she rarely gets them and when she does they're triggered by _stress_," he said, putting emphasis on the word stress.

"Are you blaming me for her having a panic attack last night?" she asked, annoyed that her stepson had the decency to accuse her.

"You're stressing her out with all your criticism. You and Adrian are both rude to her but she's taking it because in a few months you'll be the only grandmother Izzie will have. She loves how sweet you are with her and she's willing to put up with you just so Izzie can grow up having you as a grandmother."

"Who was it?" she asked solemnly. She never liked when a woman was abused.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" he asked, coming up with a plan that will make them bond.

"Who was it?" she demanded, getting frustrated.

"Like I said, you can ask her yourself while she drives you to New York to see Wicked." He felt bad that he was putting Cameron through this but he figured it might help them bond.

"I thought you were driving me," she said, appalled at the idea of even spending time with that woman. She could never understand what her stepson saw in her.

"Nope I'm busy so Allison's going to drive you." Before anything else could be said Cameron started to stir. Violet couldn't even stand the sight of her right now so she got up and went into the bedroom to get ready. Cameron sat up and turned to Chase who was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked sleepily, completely unaware of the conversation between him and his stepmother.

"Remember how much you love me after I tell you this," he said as she got up from the nest of sheets and blankets and sat beside him on the couch. Isabelle had finished eating so Chase was burping her as Cameron watched him suspiciously.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I told Violet you would drive her to New York to see Wicked." Cameron's mouth hung open in shock.

"What? Why!" she asked just as appalled as Violet was.

"I figured if you bonded which each other she'll start to like you," he explained as he finished burping the baby.

"But I have stuff to do," Cameron said.

"Like what?" Chase asked, obviously not believing her.

"I uh…have plans with Alicia…" she said, trying to sound convincing even though she was failing horrible at it.

"What kind of plans?" he questioned her.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" she snapped.

"Look Allison I'm just trying to help. I know you want Violet in Izzie's life but with the way she's treating you, it can't go on like this." Cameron sighed in defeat, knowing he was right. She couldn't go on like this. She was just seconds away from having a nervous breakdown with this woman. She honestly didn't think she could put up with this for the rest of her life.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

Cameron was seriously on the verge of screaming. It was the late afternoon and they were already on their way home from New York. Violet has done nothing but criticize and lecture her about everything. She had a headache from the constant talking and was disappointed that Chase's plan for them to bond didn't work at all. If anything it made it made Violet hate her even more and Cameron more stressed out than ever.

"I'm not saying you'll look pretty if you dyed your hair blonde, it'll just be an improvement," Violet said as Cameron paid attention to the road. For the last thirty minutes she has been lecturing her on her hair. Cameron didn't answer, just blocked her out like she has been doing all day but she was getting tired making it hard to ignore the old woman. It was only quiet for a minute when Violet finally decided to stop lecturing her about her hair and just when Cameron thought she could enjoy the silence the talking started up again.

"Tell me Allison, what were you thinking when you decided to scare Isabelle with your dramatic screaming last night?" she asked sternly. Cameron suddenly felt like a child being scolded by an adult.

"I didn't mean to scare her," she replied, trying to stay patient. "I was terrified and I couldn't breathe. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Of course you weren't!" Violet snapped. "And just when I was beginning to think you were a good mother you go and pull a stunt like that." At those words Cameron abruptly pulled over and turned off the engine. She had taken a lot of crap from Violet since day one but when she started calling her a bad mother, she drew the line.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped as Cameron suddenly got out of the car. She was shaking and couldn't help the angry hot tears from sliding down her cheeks. Seeing the young woman breaking down on the side of the road, Violet stepped out of the car.

"Hey stop crying and pull yourself together," she said strictly. Cameron turned, her face full of anger.

"I'm a good mother!" she said angrily through tears. "I would do anything for my baby even if it means putting up with you."

"I know," Violet said as she approached her. Cameron just looked at her in confusion as she quickly wiped away the tears. She hated herself for losing it in front of the older woman. "Robert told me."

"Well then why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why do you have to make me feel like I'm not worth anything?"

"Simple," she said callously. "You're not good enough for Robert and you never will be."

"How could you even say that?" she asked. "You don't know anything about us. Robert is your stepson and you don't even know him!"

"That is not true!" Violet angrily snapped and Cameron knew she had hit a nerve.

"Really, then did you know he hates it when you call him Robbie? Do you even know that he blames himself for his mom's death and that his sister is following in her footsteps? Do you know what he had to go through just so that we can be together? No! You don't know! You don't know anything about him so don't act like you know what's best for him!"

"Fine so I don't know him but don't you think I tried? He was a moody depressed teen when he came to live with his father and I. No matter what I did he wouldn't let me in. I love those kids."

Cameron let out a small laugh of disbelief. "You really love them?" she questioned. "Then why are you so hard on them?"

Violet opened her mouth to reply but found herself speechless. That never happened to her before and it made her angry. "That is none of your business," she practically growled at her.

"It is now," Cameron snapped back.

"Fine, if it's your business to know then it's my business to know how you can be so pathetic to let someone abuse you." It was Cameron's turn to be speechless. Violet had caught her off guard. She just looked at the older woman, fury burning in her eyes.

"Get in the car," she said, her voice trembling as she tried to manage her anger. Knowing that she had gone too far, Violet got in the car without another word. They didn't say a word to each other the rest of the way home. It was the early evening by the time Cameron finally pulled up in front of the apartment.

"Allison," Violet started to say, noticing Cameron's cold gaze focused straight ahead, her hands tightly griping the steering wheel.

"Get out," she whispered, her voice shaking.

"But I …"

"Go… just go," she said sternly. Sighing, Violet quietly got of the car and before she can say anything else Cameron drove away.


	21. Chapter 21 Won't Let No One Break Your H

**Ok I know Taylor Swifts song Never Grow up along with the Once Upon A Time reference I had put in an earlier chapter didn't even exist back in 2007 but I couldn't think of another song to put. Its fanfiction so lets just say it did :)**

* * *

Chapter 21 Won't Let No One Break Your Heart

Chase was on the couch holding Isabelle, waiting for the girls to come home so that Violet can make her special recipe she had planned for dinner. Adrian was on the recliner drinking a beer and ignoring Chase as he watched a football game and criticized the way American players played. Chase was seriously considering asking him to leave when Violet suddenly walked in looking pissed. He immediately became concern when she closed the door, realizing Cameron wasn't with her.

"Where's Allison?" he asked, not liking the sudden tension in the room.

"Oh god you killed her," Adrian stated half serious. Chase ignored him as he glared at Violet.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"Why do you always have to assume it was me!" she snapped. "That woman started it." Chase rolled his eyes at her immaturity.

"Well where did she go?"

"I don't know she just dropped me off and left." Chase had a bad feeling about this and knowing his stepmother, she probably struck a nerve. He didn't doubt that it had to do with last night and briefly began to regret ever saying anything to her. He got up and handed Isabelle to her.

"Stay here while I clean up your mess," he said angrily before quickly leaving the apartment.

* * *

Cameron sat at the booth of their favorite bar, the same bar that Chris had drugged her in last year. "Want to talk about it?" Alicia asked sympathetically as she sulked.

"No," she mumbled.

"The offer is still open if you want to stay with us," Foreman said, before taking a sip of his beer.

"Thanks but Chase is on his way soon," she said. Chase had called her earlier, asking where she was. Not wanting to worry him, she told him she was at the bar with Alicia and Foreman.

"How bad is she?" Alicia asked since they haven't met her yet.

"Bad," Cameron replied as Alicia also took a sip of her beer. She wasn't drinking since she knew Violet had this whole family dinner planned. If Violet smelled alcohol on her then she would lecture her about it and Cameron wasn't in the mood to take anymore of her shit. "It's like she has a personal vendetta against me."

"Honey, forget dinner and just hang out with us," Alicia suggested.

"No, if I don't go it'll just be another reason for her to resent me," she answered as Chase suddenly walked into the bar. He greeted them as he sat next to Cameron. Getting the hint they needed to talk, Foreman and Alicia got up and headed towards the bar.

"What happened?" he asked in concern.

"It was just something she said," Cameron replied not to being able to look him in the eye. Violets words echoed in her mind and for a moment she felt that she was right, that she really was pathetic for letting Chris treat her so badly. Chase took her hand in his and she slowly met his eyes.

"Whatever she said it's not true," he told her softly.

"Do you think I'm pathetic for letting Chris beat me?" she whispered. His temper flared as he realized that was what Violet said to her but instantly calmed down when he noticed how much those words had affected her.

"No of course not," he told her.

"But I could've stopped it before he got out of hand. I could've told someone sooner. Violet is right I'm pathetic

"Ally, love we talked about this. If you had stopped it on your own, he could've hurt you so bad to the point of even taking your life and you did come to me."

"Yeah after he raped me, the one time I actually remember," she mumbled looking away.

"Babe look at me," he said, trying to get her to understand that what Violet had said was just meant to hurt her. It wasn't true, if anything she was strong for surviving and for getting help before it was too late. She would never be pathetic in his eyes and it hurt knowing that his stepmother made her believe she was. He suddenly regretted even sending them out there together.

"You been through so much and came out of it alive. You came to me before it was too late. What Violet had said was meant to hurt you, it doesn't make it true. You're anything but pathetic, you're strong for surviving."

Cameron looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but genuine love and she realized everything he said was right. She shouldn't have let Violet get to her. "I'm sorry I let her get to me," she said.

Chase gave her a small smile as he placed a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry I made you two go out there. I just wanted to make things better between you and her."

"I know, don't apologize honey," Cameron said suddenly realizing something. "How did she know about my past?"

"Last night after you fell asleep I went into the room to get Izzie and she assumed I was hurting you especially because she saw the scars on your back. I just told her I wasn't the one that hurt you. That's all she knows." Cameron nodded, accepting that answer.

"Come on let's get out of here," he said.

* * *

The moment they walked into apartment they can smell the wonderful aromas of food. Growing up, Chase remembered Violet cooking a lot. She was a chef for a few years before retiring shortly after his father died. Violet was in the kitchen while Adrian was still sitting in front of the TV. The house was quiet and homey but Cameron suddenly just felt out place.

"I'm going to feed Izzie," she told Chase before going into the kitchen to prepare a bottle. Chase picked Isabelle up from her playpen and sat on the couch with her, hoping they wouldn't get into another argument.

"You're back," Violet said coolly with her back turned to her as she faced the stove.

"Yeah," Cameron said as she started preparing the baby formula.

"That was really immature of you to just take off like that," she scolded her and Cameron had no choice but to take it. She felt too emotionally drained to fight with her and she knew now that it wasn't worth it. Violet knew where it hurts and she wasn't afraid to use it against you. They didn't say anything else to each other after that and once the bottle was ready Cameron went back out into the living room. It was late so she decide to put Isabelle down before dinner. After getting her from Chase she went into the bedroom and sat in the rocking chair. She gazed at her baby girl and couldn't help but feel a little better. No matter how bad her day was Isabelle always seemed to make it better at the end of the day. Emotions from the day suddenly started to overwhelm her. No matter what happens, Cameron well never treat her baby like Chase's parents had or like her own stepfather had. She and Chase weren't going to follow in their footsteps and she was going to make sure of that. Isabelle's eyes were drooping and Cameron knew she was about to fall asleep so she started to softly sing to her, something that always soothed her since she was in the womb.

"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up"


	22. Chapter 22 Family Recipe For Diaster

**Who else saw Once Upon A Time? Props to Jen. She did an awesome job and that last scene she did was just heartbreaking! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 22 Family Recipe For Disaster

After putting Isabelle in her crib Cameron was too tired to go out there and deal with both Violet and Adrian and since she has been missing her bed lately she decided to lie down in it just for a little while. She didn't even realize herself falling asleep until Adrian was nudging her awake.

"Wake up, dinners ready," he said. She woke up to the dimly lit room and even though she was still half asleep she can feel his eyes on her body, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Uh thanks," she said as he left the room. Feeling a little freaked out, she got up and checked on Isabelle before going out into the living the room. Adrian was already sitting at the table as Chase helped Violet bring the last of the food to the table. She sat down and gave Chase a warm smile as he approached her and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek before sitting next to her. Violet took her seat at the head of table and everyone started to serve themselves. It was quiet and Chase could feel the tension between Cameron and his stepmother as he served himself some salad with a sweet red dressing.

"So when is the baptism?" Violet asked straight out. Cameron dropped her fork in surprise, totally unprepared for that question. Chase had already known she was an atheist, but they haven't discussed that yet and she knew Violet would be appalled when she finds out she didn't believe in God.

"We haven't talked about it yet?" Chase answered.

"What's there to talk about?" Violet asked in surprise. "It's a baptism, of course Isabelle is going to get baptized, is she?" she asked, looking at Chase.

"I don't know yet," he said, not wanting to tell her about Cameron's nonexistent beliefs. If she knew, then there will be no chance of her ever getting along with his fiancé.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Violet asked sternly as Chase took a bite of the salad with the red sauce. "Are you a Christian?" she asked, looking at Cameron with judging eyes.

"No, I'm not," she said.

"Well then what are you girl because if you're not Catholic then you have no business being in my family!" she exclaimed in that controlling voice just as Chase started to feel a tingling sensation at the back of his throat. The smell of the dressing was so familiar and just when he figured it out Cameron spoke up.

"I'm an atheist that's why we haven't discussed it yet," she said in frustration.

"Allison…" Chase started to say, looking at the red dressing in horror.

"You're a what!" Violet suddenly yelled, quickly getting to her feet. She was so mad Cameron swore she was going to have a stroke but before she can start yelling, Chase gasped for air. Cameron turned to him to see his face deathly pale and his lips tinged blue.

"Robert!" she cried out in panic as he suddenly passed out and she caught him before he can hit the floor head first. She laid his unconscious body on the floor as Adrian and Violet watched in shock, not having a clue what the hell was going on.

"What's wrong with him?" Violet asked, and Cameron can hear the fear in her voice. It was weird but she didn't have the time to think about that right now.

"He's going into anaphylactic shock," Cameron explained, trying to keep calm as she got up and ran into the bathroom for his emergency epi-pen. It took her less than a second to grab it and run back to the dining room. She was by his side in a flash and started pulling down his pants just enough to reveal his thigh. Violet gasped in shock as Cameron swiftly stabbed the exposed skin.

"Violet, call an ambulance."

* * *

Cameron was pacing in the ER waiting room, trying to think of what Chase ate that had strawberries in it. She barely even noticed Violet approaching her with a cup of coffee she had gotten for herself. Adrian had stayed home, obviously not caring what happened to his stepbrother and since Cameron didn't want to wake Isabelle, Alice was watching her till she was able to go back home. She would never trust Adrian to take care of her daughter.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked. Cameron stopped pacing and angrily faced Violet.

"What was in the salad dressing?" she asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

"What?" Violet asked, in confusion.

"I just realized the salad was the last thing he had eaten, what was in the dressing?" She tried to stay calm but was failing miserable.

"It's an old family recipe, it wasn't the dressing," she said in denial.

"Then why did he just have a severe allergic reaction! Think Violet, were there strawberries in it?" At those words, Violets face went pale. Cameron took that as a yes and couldn't stop the words that flew out.

"You're his stepmother! How could you not know he's allergic to strawberries?"

"I just thought he didn't like them…" she trailed off and Cameron could see the guilt in her eyes. No one had ever told her that Chase was allergic to strawberries. Cameron's gaze softened and before she can say anything else Chase's doctor came out.

"Dr. Cameron, he's doing just fine. We were able to bring him out of unconsciousness and if you hadn't injected that epi as fast as you did, he could've died; you saved his life. He's awake if you want to go see him but we're keeping him over night just for observation." Tears of relief glistened in her eyes. Chase was going to be ok and after thanking the doctor she rushed into his room with Violet lingering outside. She wanted to give them a moment alone together while she tried to think of how to explain to her stepson what she had unintentionally done.

* * *

Chase's eyes were closed when Cameron walked in. She hated seeing him lying on that hospital bed, looking so pale and hooked to different IV lines. She sat on the chair beside his bed and took his hand in hers. Chase started to stir and she smiled lovingly when he finally opened his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't do that anymore," she said teasingly, referring to the first time he went into anaphylactic shock in front of her. It was during their second date as a couple and Chase had by accidently drank wine that had strawberry in it. Cameron was scared out of her mind but since she was an immunologist, she knew how to use an epi-pen. Chase smiled at the memory, weakly squeezing her hand. The IVs were making him tired and she can tell.

"Yeah and you saved me again," he said, bringing her hand up and kissing it.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she said, raw fear shinning in her eyes. Chase scooted over making room for her just like last time and she carefully crawled in next to him.

"I know I was scared too," he whispered.

* * *

Cameron woke up later in his arms and was shocked to see Violet sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. Embarrassed at the position she found them in; Cameron slowly got up as to not wake him and sat in the chair.

"You didn't have to get up," Violet said and Cameron noticed the defeated tone in her voice.

"I didn't think you'd feel comfortable," Cameron said, not taking her eyes off her sleeping boyfriend.

"Well I'm going to have to get used to it if you're marrying him." She looked at Violet in confusion; her expression was soft and Cameron had never seen her look at her that way. It was always mean and judging. She even noticed the change of the atmosphere between them.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you in the hall; I was just scared," she said softly.

"No Allison, don't apologize if anything I should be apologizing to you." Cameron looked at her in shock the moment those words came out. Where was she, the twilight zone? Cameron couldn't help but get chills from the absurdity of the situation. She couldn't think of a single thing to say so Violet kept talking.

"I really didn't know he was allergic to strawberries. I've always seen him avoiding it so I just assumed he didn't like them. You were right Allison; I don't know anything about him or Christina." Cameron could see the genuine compassion in Violets eyes as she stared at her at stepson.

"You really do care for them, do you? Then why are you so hard on them?" she asked. Victoria sighed as she moved her gaze to her future stepdaughter in law.

"I loved Rowan so much and that meant I loved his kids the moment they moved in with us. I just didn't expect them to look so much like her. I know I'll never replace their mother but they wouldn't let me in at the beginning and since then we just got off on the wrong foot. I've always been hard on them just because I don't want them to follow in their mothers footsteps unfortunately Christina did but Robert… I'm so proud of him. He really made something out of himself and marrying you will only make me prouder." Pride was shining in her eyes, something Cameron has never seen before.

"I thought you hated me," she stated solemnly.

"Not after what you done," Violet replied, shaking her head. "You saved his life, probably more than once already. I know I said you weren't good enough for him but tonight you proved to me that you belong together. I've never seen Robert so happy before and it doesn't matter that you're an atheist. I was angry at first but it's your and Robert's choice to decide what you want for Izzie."

"Thank you Violet," Cameron whispered suddenly feeling as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

"And one more thing," she said. "I had no right to call you pathetic. I don't know anything about what you went through and it wasn't right of me to hurt you like that. I do hope you can forgive me for the way I've been treating you Allison." Cameron smiled genuinely as she got up and sat next to her on the couch.

"Of course I do and I'm sorry too. I know I've said some inappropriate things to you on the side of the road, it shouldn't have gone out of hand like that."

"No, it shouldn't have," Violet sighed before asking the question had been bothering her since she saw the scars on Cameron's back.

"Who was it that hurt you?" she asked softly, looking into the younger girls eyes.

"Someone I thought who loved me," Cameron said, not wanting to talk about it. Immediately braking eye contact, she got up and sat next to Chase again, gently taking his hand. Getting the hint, Violet didn't say anything else about it and quietly left the room so that they can be alone.


	23. Chapter 23 Jealousy And Love

**Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy with school and work and I'm having a major case of writers block lol Enjoy :)**

**WARNING – ADULT CONTENT/ RATED M FOR SEX**

* * *

Chapter 23 Jealously And Love

The next day Chase was finally released from the hospital. Cuddy had found out and decided to let them have the day off as well. Cameron had to admit, the relationship between her and Violet was better. Adrian was still rude and creepy towards her but she couldn't do anything about it. Chase had notice her and Violet getting along and he couldn't believe that it took him almost dying for her to actually start respecting his fiancé. It was late into the evening and as Violet cooked another recipe Cameron was putting Isabelle to sleep. Chase was helping Violet so no one noticed Adrian going into the bedroom. She was placing her sleeping baby in the crib when Adrian approached her, standing so close that he was evading her personal space. Not realizing he was there, she turned and gasped in surprise to see him so close to her.

"Excuse me," she said, sounding offended.

"Can I ask you something?" he said instead of moving. Cameron was trapped between him and the crib.

"Fine but can you please step back," she asked, feeling extremely uncomfortable. She looked towards the door, hoping Chase or Violet would walk in. He smirked, ignoring her request.

"Why are with Robert? You're hot, you can do so much better… like me," he said as he closed the space between them and forcefully kissed her. She immediately pulled back, her eyes full of fury.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, pushing him away from her but he grabbed her arms, holding her still.

"Come on baby, you know you want some of this," he sneered and she suddenly remembered Chris saying those exact same words to her when he had raped her in the shower. She was trembling in his grip and fear flashed in her eyes as he moved to kiss her again.

"No," she cried out but it was muffled as he forced his warm disgusting tongue into her mouth and as quick as it started it was over. Chase had appeared out of nowhere and pulled Adrian away from her, socking him in the face. Cameron just stood there looking extremely pale as Violet walked in, hearing the commotion. Chase grabbed Adrian by the collar of his shirt, his face contorted in rage.

"Don't you ever touch her again," he threatened, his voice shaking in anger "Now get your stuff and get out." Adrian angrily pushed him away and walked out the room without another word.

"I'm sorry Robert I don't know what got into him. I'll go talk to him," Violet said as she left the room. He nodded before turning to see Cameron still frozen in shock.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he approached her and took her shaking body into his arms.

"Yeah," she replied in a chocked voice, relieved that he had got here in time before anything else can happen. Chase didn't say anything; he just held her knowing she was terrified right now. He walked in to tell her dinner was ready and that was when he saw his stepbrothers firm grip on Cameron's arm and the look of fear in her eyes as he forcefully kissed her. He couldn't explain what he felt that moment. It was like anger mixed with betrayal. Sure he and Adrian hated each other but it didn't make it right for him to take advantage of his fiancé.

"I didn't want him to kiss me Robert," she explained and he suddenly realized she thought that he thinks she had done it willingly. He pulled away to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I know," he whispered. "I saw the fear in your face when he forced himself on you. I'm sorry that had to happen. I'll make sure he's on the next flight to Melbourne tomorrow."

* * *

When Chase had gone out into the living room Violet informed him that he was staying in a hotel till his flight leaves tomorrow morning. She had tried talking to her son but he just brushed her off and walked out the door nursing his bleeding lip and dragging his luggage behind him. After much persuasion from Violet, Chase decided to talk to him so now here he was in a bar, looking for his stepbrother. He right away spotted him nursing a drink at a table and slowly approached him. Adrian didn't even look at him as he sat across from him.

"Why did you do it?" Chase asked, breaking the sudden awkward silence.

"Why wouldn't I? She's hot," Adrian replied, not wanting to tell his stepbrother the truth. He looked up and saw the anger in Chase's eyes and with a sigh he relented. He didn't want to get punched in the face again. "Ok I was jealous." Chase was shocked at that revelation.

"Why?" he asked.

"You got the brains, the career, the family, and I can't live up to that. I see the way you two look at each other and I wanted to ruin that for you. I was hoping you would walk in to see us kissing and assume she was cheating on you. I never meant to go any further."

"You could have all that if you weren't such a bastard," Chase snapped. He didn't mean to be so rude but he couldn't help it. He was pissed that he used Cameron to break them up.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that," Adrian grumbled before downing the last of his scotch.

"Look Adrian just try being nice to people and who knows, you might find the right girl someday."

"Yeah, thanks," he said as he got up. "I'm going back to the hotel and again I'm sorry for scaring Allison like that." Chase nodded, accepting the apology as Adrian turned and walked out of the bar.

* * *

It was late by the time Chase got home so when he walked through the door he was surprised to see the floor empty and that Isabelle's crib hasn't been brought out yet. The house was dark and quiet so he walked into the bedroom and was surprised to see Cameron asleep on the bed instead of Violet. It was then that he realized that Violet must have taken Dana's room and gave them back their bed. Relieved that he wasn't going to be sleeping on the floor anymore, he quickly changed and brushed his teeth and right away slid into bed besides Cameron. She woke up when she felt him lovingly pulling her against him. She turned in his embraced and placed a sleepy kiss on the crook of his neck.

"You're back," she whispered, sounding as if she were half asleep.

"Go back to sleep love," he whispered as she snuggled against him.

"Did you find Adrian?" she asked.

"Yeah we talked," he answered. "He won't be a problem anymore." Cameron sat up at those words, trying to make out his eyes through the dark.

"Are you sure?" she asked sounding a little more awake this time.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied as he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before pulling her down so that she was half on top of him and giving her a loving kiss. Cameron kissed back, suddenly needing him. It's been days since they had made love on the couch before his stepfamily had arrived and they were both missing each other. Their kisses became heated and before she knew it Chase had flipped them over so that he was on top of her and placing kisses all over her body while removing her clothes at the same time. He kissed every part of her, including the scars that Chris had inflicted on her. He kissed the long scar on her leg that she had gotten from the car crash a few years back when Chris rammed them with his truck before moving back up and capturing her lips in his. She tangled her fingers in his hair, just simply enjoying each other before taking a moment to remove his own clothes. She reached down and took his erect member in her hand, enjoying the fact that he was getting aroused by her touch. She stroked him, loving how his body tensed in pleasure. He then started to massage her breast before lowering his head to kiss and suck at the delicate soft skin. After a few seconds he can feel himself getting close so he pulled away from Cameron's hand and lowered himself into her. Both of them moaned in pleasure at the feeling of them inside of each other. Chase kissed her lovingly before they started moving at a slow pace, each of them wanting it to last as long as possible. It wasn't long till they wanted more and Chase started picking up the pace. Cameron dug her nails into his back as they came, both desperately trying to stay quiet as to not wake up Violet or the baby. He slid out of her and moved back to his spot on the bed, pulling her naked body close to him as they both came off their high. Cameron tiredly curled up next to him and before they knew it they were asleep in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24 Where Was God When I needed H

**I decided to post an extra chapter just because I felt like the other one was too short. I'm not really into writing about religion but in the show Chase grew up in the catholic religion and Cameron was said to be an atheist so I figured this would be a big issue concerning Isabelle.**

* * *

Chapter 24 Where Was God When I Needed Him?

At the end of the week Violet had finally gone home with promises to be invited to the wedding next month. It was a cold Sunday evening as Chase drove back from the airport with Cameron in the front seat and Isabelle in the back, asleep in her carseat. They were now driving to the hospital to pick up Dana since Wilson had finally given the ok this morning that she was strong enough to be released tonight.

"Allison?" Chase asked.

"Yes my love," Cameron asked. She was in good mood and Chase wasn't sure if he should ask her this but the subject has been bothering him since Violet had brought it up.

"I think we should baptize Isabelle." Cameron turned to him, not knowing how to answer that. She made up her mind a long time ago that she was an atheist and Chase always seemed to accept that. She understood why he wanted to baptize her but Cameron had her reasons not to baptize her either.

"You don't think its good idea, do you?" Chase stated and Cameron could sense an argument coming.

"I don't believe that there's something up there," she said. "What I'm I suppose to say to Izzie when she grows up believing in something that doesn't exist and wants to know why I don't believe in it. I'm not going to lie to her Robert."

"But don't you want her to grow up believing that there's something up there looking out for her?" he asked. "She'll have someone to go to when she feels alone."

"She has us for that," Cameron said a little impatiently.

"Don't you think you're being a little selfish Allison?" Chase asked, also losing his patience.

"I'm not being selfish Robert! I just don't see what's the point in believing in something that doesn't exist. Why are we going to tell our daughter there's someone up there that will protect her when there isn't?"

"So then you want her growing up without faith? Come on Allison, Dana is Christian so you must have believed at one point in your life," he said, glancing at her really quick before turning back to the road. She didn't say anything. He was right, she did believe but then she stopped.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said shortly as he finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. Chase angrily shook his head as he parked and shut off the engine.

"Well then when are we Cameron because I'm not just going to forget about it." He called her by her last name, something he only did at work and while arguing. Annoyed with his attitude, Cameron just got out of the car and slammed her door close. Why couldn't he see she just didn't want to discuss this right now? Chase also got out as she opened the passenger door to get Isabelle out.

"Look I know you don't want to talk about this but it's not something we can just avoid. This is a choice we have to decide for Isabelle," he explained as she shut the door and started walking with her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Well then can we can make this big decision later, like at home," she said as they walked through the doors of PPTH. Understanding that now wasn't the time to be arguing, Chase reluctantly backed off.

* * *

It was night and while Dana was out in the living room with Isabelle, Cameron and Chase were battling it out in the bedroom. "Allison I know you don't believe but why can't Isabelle have that chance?" Chase asked impatiently.

"I told you Robert, there's no point in believing in something that doesn't exist."

"So what? Does this mean we're not telling her about Santa Clause or the tooth fairy?"

"No of course we'll tell her about that," Cameron said, standing in front of him with her arms folded across her chest, her eyes flashing with frustration.

"Well then why not tell her about God?" he asked.

"He's not real Robert, she'll only get hurt!"

"Like you did?" he asked her softly this time. He watched the frustration in her eyes quickly turn to anger. He approached her, closing the distance between them and taking her hands in his.

"I know you used to have faith Cameron what happened?" Tears suddenly streamed down her cheeks.

"You want to know what happened?" she asked angrily. "I woke up one day and asked myself if there's really a god up there then why did he give me Jonathon for a stepdad? Why did he have to give my husband cancer and then take him from me 6 months into our marriage? Why did he let someone like Chris beat and rape me everyday? My mother has terminal breast cancer and guess what? He's taking her from me too! Does that answer your question Chase?" He couldn't say anything as he watched the woman he loves completely fall apart in front of him. "Where was God when I needed him?" she whispered.

"Allison, I think you do believe him in, you're just not talking to him right now," he said softly. She looked away from him and he can see the silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Get out," she whispered, the sound of her voice breaking his heart.

"What?" he asked in confusion. Pulling away from him, she grabbed his pillow from the bed and thrust it into his hands.

"You're sleeping on the couch," she said and before he can protest she went into the bathroom.

"Allison," he said, knocking on the locked door but there was no answer. "Come on love, open the door so we can talk." There was still no answer so with a heavy heart Chase gave up and walked out into the living room.

* * *

Dana looked up to see a distraught Chase walking in. She knew they were fighting and immediately sensed something was wrong when they picked her up a couple of hours ago.

"She kicked you out?" she asked, noticing the pillow in his hand as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Yeah," he mumbled tiredly.

"Not that's it my business or anything but what's going on?" Chase sighed, not wanting to talk about this anymore but he wanted to know something.

"When did she first start losing her faith in god?" he asked. Dana looked at him in confusion so he quickly told her what has been going on since they dropped Violet off at the airport this evening.

"It was after her husband Nate died," Dana said solemnly at the memory of her 20 year old daughter losing her husband to cancer. "She loved him so much and when the day he died, he took a lot of her with him, including her faith. She said she still believed in God but she stopped going to church and then after the whole thing with Chris I knew she lost all of it." Chase didn't say anything, letting the words sink in. How could he have not notice that not only was Chris abusing her back then, she had turned her back completely on her religion?

"I understand why she would turn her back on God but is it a reason to keep Isabelle from him too?" he asked.

"No, it's not," Dana answered.

* * *

Cameron had so much trouble sleeping that night. She was so mad at Chase and herself that she couldn't even look at him when he came in earlier to put their sleeping baby in her crib. She just pretended that she was asleep with her back facing him. The moment he turned off the light and closed the door, did she turn to lie on her back. She stared at the ceiling through the darkness, everything that Chase had said to her flashed through her mind. She stayed up for hours, pondering everything that was said and now that she cooled down she couldn't help but think Chase was right about everything. Sure she had felt like God turned his back on her the moment Nate died. That was when she started questioning her religion and the moment things got out of hand with Chris she completely lost any faith that she had left. What Chase had said to her had her thinking. Maybe she really never lost her faith, maybe she just wasn't talking to God at the moment. After everything that had happened in her life she did have the right to be angry but that does that mean Isabelle has to grow up without faith in God. No, she realized. She didn't have the right to take that away from Isabelle and she suddenly started to feel foolish for the way she treated Chase. Quietly getting up she opened the door and went out into the living room to see her boyfriend asleep on the couch. It was dark and the room was only lit by the moonlight streaming in through the window. She stood by his head and got down on her knees to place a soft kiss on his lips. She felt bad for making him sleep out here and can only hope he would forgive her. He woke up to see Cameron's silhouette in the dark.

"Ally, are you ok?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry," she whispered instead of answering his question. He sat up and moved over so she can sit next to him. "You're right about everything," she said, looking down at her hands in shame. "I do still have some faith left but after everything I just… I don't understand how he could let me go through so much. I'm angry with him I guess but that doesn't give me the right to keep him from Isabelle. I want her to able to believe in something." Chase smiled through the darkness as he leaned in and hugged her before giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you changed your mind love and I'm sorry too." Cameron smiled at him as she stood.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25 A fistful Of Glitter In The A

**I decided to show Cameron's bachlorette party sinced it wasnt mentioned in the show. Everything that happened in Chase's bachlor party in the show happens in this chapter but its in Camerons point of view. Enjoy and I'll update soon.**

* * *

Chapter 25 A Fistful Of Glitter In The Air

_Winter_

"This is Izzie trying out her new dress for mommy and daddy's wedding," Cameron cooed as she recorded the 4 month old with the video camera Jason and Alyssa had given her at the baby shower. The baby made a cooing sound as she curiously observed her mommy holding the camera.

"You look so beautiful. Yes you do," Cameron continued to coo making a face and laughed when Isabelle started to smile. That was when Chase suddenly walked in the bedroom to see his little girl on the bed, propped up on her back with pillows and Cameron kneeling before her with the camera.

"Hey it fits," he said happily, remembering the debate they had in the store, trying to decide if it'll fit her by the time their wedding came. She was growing more and more everyday and it was hard keeping up with clothes that fit.

"Told you," Cameron sing songed, not taking her eyes off her baby who was smiling at the attention. "Yeah, daddy was wrong wasn't he," she cooed, reaching out and tickling her chin and laughing when Isabelle kicked out her legs and waved her arms in excitement. She continued making faces, making the baby laugh as Chase just watched, love shining in his eyes for the two most important girls in his life.

"You're going to look more beautiful than mommy next Saturday," Cameron cooed making Chase laugh at what she just said. The dress was a deep rose colored pink. Cameron then carefully put the matching ribbon around the baby's head, whispering soothing words as she started to fuss. Isabelle calmed down as she realized the headband wasn't scary at all and instantly forgot about it when Chase started making faces at her, making her laugh. Cameron suddenly got serious though when she started making that face she knew all too well.

"Oh my god Izzie's going to spit up! Robert get the dress off!" she cried. As quick as a flash, Chase took her in his arms and got the dress off just in time for her to spit up all over him making Cameron laugh even more.

"Oh no what happened Izzie," Cameron cooed as she lifted the fussing baby from Chase.

"Too much excitement, that's how funny my faces are," Chase said proudly making Cameron lightly slap his chest in amusement.

"Oh please," she smirked, rolling her eyes as she took Isabelle to the bathroom to clean her up. Alice was going to be here in while to babysit since both Cameron and Chase were going to their bachelor and bachelorette parties that their friends were throwing for them. The only flaw for Cameron was that her mother was in the hospital again and it killed her to know she might not be strong enough to attend the wedding next Saturday. It wasn't long that Alice had arrived and Cameron and Chase were both leaving to their own parties.

"Come on Ally, Alicia and Foreman are on their way; she'll be fine," Chase said as Cameron hugged her baby goodbye.

"I know but this is the first night she'll be alone. What if she wakes up and realizes I'm not here." Since going off of maternity leave a few months ago, Cameron had always made sure she was home when Isabelle went to sleep. This was the first night they'll be apart.

"Then Alice will be here to calm her down and feed her. She'll be ok love," he said as he kissed Isabelle's head before letting her hand her over to Alice.

"She'll be ok sweetie now go have fun," Alice said as Chase started ushering her towards the door before she changed her mind. It was hard enough getting her to agree to even leave Isabelle in the first place. The moment they stepped out Foreman and Alicia pulled up in front of the apartment.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Alicia said excitedly as Foreman got out to drive Chase's car to the bachelor party. Cameron looked at Chase and smiled. They couldn't believe they were getting married just next week and they couldn't help but just gaze at each other. Chase looked into her sparkling blue - gray eyes. She looked so beautiful tonight and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her, not even caring that Alicia and Foreman were watching. He slowly pulled away and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said, her whole face glowing and she suddenly felt giddy as if they were first dating. They had come so far and she couldn't believe they were at this point in their lives where they had a beautiful baby girl and were finally getting married. Realizing they had to go, Chase broke the eye contact and led her to Alicia's car.

"Have fun love," he whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"You too honey and be careful," she said, referring to his strawberry allergy. Chase nodded as she got in the car.

"I will," he said before going over to his car and getting in the passenger seat.

"Ready to party!" Alicia excitedly said as she blasted the stereo and took off with Foreman and Chase right behind them.

* * *

Cameron was more than surprised when she walked into the club. It was beautifully decorated and people were already on the dance floor rocking out to the DJ. Everyone she knew was here, her coworkers, friends, and family. She spotted Cuddy dancing with some colleagues and Alyssa was over by the bar with some of their friends from Chicago. "Wow, Alicia this is awesome," she said excitedly as they joined the party. She went over to the bar where Alyssa and her friends were. She hasn't seen them in a while which is why they got excited when they saw her. After catching up with drinks they decided to head over to the dance floor.

The evening was spent dancing, drinking, playing games, and to Cameron's surprise, hanging out with the strippers. Now she was at a couch with Alicia, Alyssa, and a couple of other friends playing a drinking game. Cuddy was with them but had to leave early because of something going on at the hospital. It was then that her phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and she saw it was Chase's cell.

"I'll be back," she said over the loud music as she took off the silver tiara and pink feathered scarf around her neck and left them behind before quickly stepping outside.

"Robert?" she answered in concern, her words slurring from the alcohol in her system.

"No, it's Foreman," he said and by the sound of his voice Cameron knew he was just as tipsy as she was and briefly started to wonder if this was a joke.

"Foreman, what's going on?" she asked.

"Chase went into anaphylactic shock. One of the residents had an epi pen so he's fine. There's an ambulance here and we're heading to the ER right now." The moment those words were out of Foreman's mouth she became sick with worry. As much as she would have loved to stay, she had to get to the hospital to make sure Chase was ok. She thanked Foreman and went back inside to let Alicia know she was leaving.

* * *

"Thank God you're ok," Cameron said as the paramedics wheeled Chase into the ER on a gurney. He removed the oxygen mask from his face and she can tell he was still drunk.

"How's my girl," he slurred as she walked along besides him to a trauma room where they started treating him. It wasn't long till he was put in a room with the usual IVs along with a banana bag for both of them. Cameron lied on the bed besides his as they sobered up. She looked over at him as he started to wake up.

"Hey sunshine," she teased him.

"Hey," he mumbled, his head killing him as he looked over at her too. The sight of both of them on a bed with banana bags made him laugh regardless of how bad he felt. Cameron was still in her dress and he can see the traces of pink and silver glitter in her hair, reminding him of that song Glitter In The Air by Pink. That was the first song they ever danced to and the night that had changed both of their lives forever.

"What?" she asked, not being able to stop the smile from reaching her lips.

"How did we get here?"

"Well we were both drunk, especially you and then you went into anaphylactic shock and Foreman called me and Cuddy decided we needed to be sober."

"No I meant how did we get here? I remember the first time I asked you out you turned me down and then after everything we went through you gave me a beautiful daughter and here we are in hospital beds with banana bags and you still have glitter in your hair and now…" he trailed off as Cameron smiled in amusement, love shinning in her eyes

"And now we're getting married," she whispered.

"Yeah, we are love."

* * *

**Next chapter... wedding!:)**


	26. Chapter 26 Rose Garden Wedding

**Ok I know Cameron and Chase don't get married in season four but in this story lets just say they did and I decided to have House go to rehab just because it was such a big part of the show and I want to keep the events that happened in the show in this story except for the whole dibala thing which ended Chameron. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and all the support you've been giving me throughout this triology. Love you guys and I'll update as soon as I can :)**

* * *

Chapter 26 Rose Garden Wedding

Cameron stood in front of the mirror in the bride's dressing room. It was the day she and Chase were finally getting married and she couldn't be more happy. She smiled when she saw her mom's reflection being wheeled into the dressing room by Alyssa. She was thin and frail and wasn't strong enough to walk anymore. She wasn't even at home as often anymore and since this was Cameron's wedding Wilson gave them the ok to bring her out of the hospital just this once till he felt she was ready to be discharged. She turned to see unshed tears welling up in her mother's eyes as she gazed at her. Her hands went to her face as she tried to take in the scene of her daughter in a wedding dress. She was beautiful and she suddenly saw her as that three year old girl playing dress up in her closet.

_The house was strangely quiet as a young healthy Dana made lunch for her three year old daughter and she was starting to wonder where she had run off to. _

_"Ally, lunch is ready," she called out, bringing the plate of a cut peanut butter sandwich without the crust to the table. There was no answer so she went into the living room where she had left her last. She wasn't there among the scattered toys on the living room carpet so she went upstairs and the moment she stepped into the hall she heard that precious giggle. With a smile she went into her bedroom to see her closet open and clothes strewn everywhere, in the middle stood her little girl wearing her white summer dress and heels. They were way too big on her and Dana couldn't help but laugh, love shining in her eyes. Cameron turned and smiled when she saw her mother._

_"How do I look mommy?" she asked._

"Allison Taylor Cameron, you look beautiful," she said the exact same words she told her all those years ago, her voice full of emotion as Cameron approached her. She knelt down in front of the wheel chair and hugged her.

"Thank you mom I love you," she whispered as she pulled away and took her mother's hands in hers. Tears were streaming down Dana's cheeks and Cameron had to keep herself from falling apart. "Don't cry," she said softly as she gently wiped away her tears.

"I can't help it," she laughed affectionately, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "I've looked forward to this day since you told me you were engaged. I'm so proud of you Ally." Cameron smiled and kissed her mother's tear stained cheek, love shinning in her eyes. She stood up and smiled at a teary eyed Alyssa.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Chase couldn't describe what he was feeling at the moment, love, excitement, nervousness. He was finally going to get married and just like Cameron he was so happy that not even House's stunt with the stripper's strawberry body butter last week at the bachelor party could put him in a mood. This was his and Cameron's day and as he stood there at the alter in front of everyone they knew and loved, he waited for his soon to be wife. It wasn't long till the music started and the bridesmaids Alyssa and Alicia walked down the aisle. Violet was in the front row carrying Isabelle and even though she criticized the outside rose garden themed wedding and white carpet, Chase knew deep down she really cared and he was glad she didn't bring Adrian this time but what really shocked him was that Christina had stepped off that plane right behind Violet and surprised him in the groom's dressing room.

_"I just saw Isabelle out there, she has your hair," said the familiar voice behind him as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering how Cameron looked in her wedding dress. He turned and stared at his baby sister in shock. She looked good compared to the last time she came to Princeton. It was a couple of years ago when it was early in his and Cameron's relationship and she was thin and sick looking from the alcohol._

_"Christy, I didn't think you'd make it," he said as he hugged her._

_"Of course I did, I couldn't miss your wedding," she replied as they pulled away._

_"You look great," he observed making her smile proudly._

_"I've been sober the moment you told me Allison was pregnant and Violet actually helped me. I've always wanted what you had Robert and I guessed I realized that in order to have that I have to stop wasting my life away." His gaze softened at this revelation and the guilt he's felt all these years had never been so strong as of now._

_"Come here," he whispered as he led her to a couch. They sat down and Chase looked into her eyes, so much like his own._

_"I shouldn't have left you," he said solemnly. "I was selfish then. You were young and I wasn't there for you."_

_"You were selfish," she agreed. "But it's not your fault I started drinking. Its mine and I don't want you blaming yourself for that." She took his hand and lovingly kissed his cheek._

_"You'll always be my big brother Robert no matter how far apart we are."_

_"You haven't been answering your phone," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion_

_"The doctors at the rehab took it away," she replied as she stood up and headed towards the door. _

_"Wait, so if you were in rehab all this time? Why didn't Violet tell me when she was visiting?" he asked._

_"I told her not to say anything in case I slipped. I just didn't want to disappoint you anymore Robert."_

_"Christy as long you're getting help I could never be disappointed in you. I'm proud of you." She smiled that mischievous smile he recognized from when they were kids as she hugged him._

_"Come on Robert, it's time for you to get married," she said as she pulled away. He smiled as they got up and headed towards the door._

He was immediately pulled from his train of thoughts as the flower girl Taylor walked down the aisle. His whole face glowed and his heart jumped as everyone stood and Cameron suddenly appeared at the end of aisle with Dana by her side. He was surprised, knowing that it was planned for Cameron to walk down that aisle alone but he guessed Dana insisted and wasn't taking no for an answer. His fiancé looked so beautiful as she walked towards him, her eyes sparkling with so much love as they made eye contact. Every second seemed like eternity to them as they never looked away from each other. Dana held strong till they reached the alter and Chase couldn't be more proud as she gave him her daughters hand. He took Cameron's hand lovingly before kissing his soon to be mother in law on the cheek and watched as Christina stood and helped Dana to the front seat. The couple then turned and faced the priest. He squeezed Cameron's hand lovingly and listened as the priest read from his bible until the moment came to say their vows. He took both of her hands in his, facing her and looking into her loving blue – gray eyes as he began to speak.

"When I first met you, you drove me crazy with your over compassion and morals for patients and then one day I started to see you differently. You weren't just Cameron, the girl I worked with anymore you became the girl I fell in love with. You went through so much and still gave me the chance to love you. Being with you is a never ending adventure whereas before all I did was work my life away. You showed me what life is all about and even though we have our ups and downs all that matters at the end of the day is that I have you and I have our baby and that we created this love together. I love you Allison."

Cameron had tears threatening to fall as Chase gently took her hand and slid the wedding ring on her finger. The audience was quiet and all could be heard was the sounds of nature mixed with the quiet sniffling of the guest. Cameron pulled herself together and lovingly squeezed Chase's hands.

"Robert Chase, where do I even begin," Cameron said, shaking her head affectionately. "I had lost so much in my life and then you came along and put it all back together. After everything I been through I had stopped believing in a lot of things and one of them was love. You gave that back to me and I thank you for that. Thank you for loving me, for being there when I needed you the most, for putting up with my crazy days, for giving me our beautiful little girl, and most importantly I thank you for saving me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you and I will always love you for that."

Chase glowed as she slid the ring on his finger and he had to keep himself from pulling this beautiful woman in his arms and kissing her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love too," she whispered back as the priest started talking.

"Do you, Robert Aiden Chase take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Chase said proudly, his face glowing with love and affection as he never moved gaze from hers. She smiled and his heart literally skipped a beat.

"Do you, Allison Taylor Cameron take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," she said just as lovingly as Chase had.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said. Cameron was overjoyed as they leaned in and kissed for the first time as a married couple. It was full of love and both of them have never been so happy. Everyone was already clapping and Cameron couldn't help but hug him as they pulled away, facing their guest before walking down the aisle hand in hand.


	27. Chapter 27 The Beach House

**Ok I had really bad writers block for this chapter and for some reason when I try going back to it to rewrite it I still have major writers block. Maybe in the future I'll go back to it and fix it but for now it is what it is. Enjoy and I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 27 The Beach House

"Maybe we should postpone the honeymoon," Cameron said the next morning after their wedding. Chase looked up from the suitcase he was packing on the bed. Cameron was sitting on the floor in front of the closet, packing her own suitcase.

"Why?" he asked.

"Isabelle's still too little to leave for so long and House just got checked into rehab yesterday and my mom is sick… I feel like I should go see him," she added as an afterthought. "He helped me in my lowest moment and it's the least I can do." Chase understood the guilt she was feeling for leaving so he went over and sat on the floor besides his wife.

"They're going to be fine," he said softy. "We'll only be gone for a week and Wilson said House isn't allowed visitors until next month."

"Well Violet did go through the trouble of cleaning out your family beach house for us," she said, still sounding unsure of going to Melbourne for the week. They both wanted to stay longer but decided they didn't want to leave Isabelle for so long. Alice was going to take care of her for them with promises to call if anything and Wilson promised he would call if anything were to happen to Dana.

"I know you're worried Ally but everything is going to be ok. You're going to have fun in Australia."

"Ok," she relented. "But if anything happens we're coming right back."

* * *

The beaches were beautiful and the air was warm when they finally arrived at the beach house in Melbourne, Australia. It was already night and Chase was glad to be home after so many years.

"Please Robert, you have to teach me how to surf," Cameron said for the thousandth time as they walked through the sand to get to the small house at the end. The air smelled like the ocean and all they could hear was the sound of the waves.

"I don't know love, it's been years since I've surfed and I don't know if I remember enough to teach you." She pouted; looking over at the water and Chase couldn't help but feel bad.

"Fine, I'll try but I'm not promising anything," he said, watching as her whole face lit up at those words. She approached him and gave him a loving kiss. Chase dropped his suitcase and kissed back, running his hands through her long brown hair. She dropped her suitcase as well as Chase pulled her closer, almost as if they were one. Their kiss deepened and they suddenly needed each other.

"House now…" Cameron mumbled between kisses. She didn't have to tell him twice.

* * *

"Oh my god it's beautiful," Cameron said as Chase carried her through the threshold of the beach house. It was a small cozy looking house with a fireplace already lit. Roses were everywhere along with a bottle of expensive wine. Candles were lit and they both knew Violet had done this. Chase was still having trouble grasping the fact that she was trying to be nice to them. Chase carefully set her down, watching as she took in the scene before her. She was practically glowing as she turned to face him, her eyes sparkling as she took his hand and led him to the front of the fireplace. He pulled her close and they just stayed like that with their foreheads touching. They were married and alone and they couldn't get enough of each other. Chase kissed her passionately but slowly, trying to make this last as long as possible. He then started kissing her neck before pushing down the straps to her sundress to kiss her shoulders. She ran her fingers through his hair in pleasure as his kisses trailed down to her chest.

"Robert…" she whispered, her voice soft and full of need. He looked up at her and kissed her one last time before removing her dress. She took off his shirt and kept kissing him as she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants. Wearing nothing but their underwear, Chase laid her down on the floor where they spent the rest of the night.

* * *

They spent the first two days in the house enjoying each other until finally going out. They were out on the beach which was privately owned by his family so they were the only ones out in the water. Cameron sat on the surfboard in her bikini as Chase demonstrated some beginner moves on surfing. He then swam over to her and as he taught her the basic moves she suddenly asked, "Can I see you surf?"

Chase laughed mostly out of embarrassment. The last time he surfed was before he left to Princeton. He was a kid then and now he didn't even think he can surf anymore. "The last time I surfed I was a kid; I don't even think I'm in shape anymore to do it."

"Aw come on honey you're in great shape," she said from her own board as she flicked some water towards him.

"Alright," he laughed, splashing water back at her before swimming towards the waves. When he was far enough, he managed to catch the first huge wave without a problem. It was like riding a bike and he smiled when he heard Cameron cheering as he swam back to her.

* * *

It was the late evening and Cameron and Chase were on the beach stretched out on a blanket sitting beside the fire pit as they watched the sun setting in the horizon. They were exhausted after spending the day in the water. Chase had taught Cameron the best he can and after a lot of falling off the board Cameron managed to catch her fist wave, sure she fell a couple seconds after but Chase couldn't be more proud. She was sitting between his legs, with her back against his chest. Kissing her cheek, he realized she was falling asleep.

"We can go back inside if your falling asleep," he whispered in her ear.

"No I want to stay out here," she said tiredly as she opened her eyes and stared out into the golden reflection of the setting sun hitting the water.

"I had a lot of fun teaching you how to surf," he said with a smirk. Sensing he was teasing her she looked up at him.

"What's the smirk for?" she asked.

"The number of times you fell off that board is hilarious," he said with amusement shining in his eyes as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey you fell too!" she protested.

"Because you pulled me down with you," he laughed making her laugh as well.

"It was fun," she said quietly as they took in the beautiful scenery ahead of them.

"Robert?" she said after a short comfortable silence.

"Yeah love?" he asked.

"I miss Isabelle."

Chase laughed as he took her hand and kissed it. "I know I miss her too."

They stayed out there in each other's arms until the sun had set and the sky was dark with a million of stars shinning above them. They were quiet most of the time and as Chase leaned in to kiss her cheek, he realized she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he decided to stay a little longer, lovingly holding his wife as she slept.


	28. Chapter 28 You Can't Go Like This, Not Y

**Thank you so much for the support and I just like to say something about that bad review. I know alot of people arnt a fan of Cameron and Chase being together but the whole point of this site is to write whatever you wished couldve happened. Theres a difference between leaving good and bad criticism. I can accept bad reviews if its meant to help my writing but if you're going to leave a mean review critizing what I write about and who I write about then don't bother reading my stories because I love righting this shipping and no matter how much you try to put me down by writing arrogant reviews I will keep writing. They only make me want to update faster and post more stories. Anyway enjoy this chapter and I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 28 You Can't Go Like This, Not Yet

After a week Cameron and Chase were back in Princeton. Even though the honeymoon was over they still couldn't seem to get enough of each other. They were more in love with each than ever before. Everything was normal for the next few weeks until one stormy night. Something was wrong and even in sleep Cameron could feel it.

_She was standing in the living room, the apartment dark and quiet. A chill went through her making her shiver in fear. She wondered where everybody was as she scanned her eyes over the room. Dark shadows were everywhere and she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't alone._

_"Mom," she said, her voice shaking. For some reason her mother was the first person that came to her mind. There was no answer so she slowly headed down the hall towards Dana's room, her heart hammering hard in her chest. Her hand was shaking as she turned the knob and opened the door. _

_"Mom, are you ok?" she asked as she approached the still figure on the bed. Dana was covered in her blanket, her face towards the wall. Cameron turned her over and screamed when she saw her. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were completely white. Blood trickled down her mouth and Cameron realized she was dead._

"Allison!" Chase yelled, trying to shake her awake. She was screaming and crying in her sleep. She instantly woke up and Chase sat up, taking her in his arms.

"She's dead!" she cried out in fear as Chase held her shaking body.

"Who's dead?" he asked, his voice full of panicked concern.

"My mom," she cried into his shoulder, her whole body shaking with sobs. The image of her mother's lifeless face was burned into her mind and she suddenly had to check on her.

"It was just a nightmare love, but do you want to check on her?" he asked as if he read her mind. She nodded, her sobs subsiding into silent tears. It was a miracle Isabelle didn't wake up with her screaming. Chase got up and quickly checked on their sleeping daughter before leading her to Dana's room. It was dark and quiet just like in her dream and she couldn't help but squeeze Chase's hand in fear. They approached the bedroom and she didn't realize she was holding her breath as Chase went up to her mother's still form.

"Dana?" he whispered, lightly shaking her and she didn't respond so he turned on the lamp besides her bed.

"Mom!" Cameron cried out in fear as she rushed to her side. It was just like in her dream except that her eyes were closed and weren't white. Dana was just deathly pale and blood was trickling down the side of her mouth. Cameron was hysterical and Chase had to try his best to stay calm as he checked her pulse.

"Ally, she's alive," he said in relief as he found her weak pulse. Realizing that Dana had just passed out, he got up and took Cameron into his embrace.

"She's not dead she just passed out," he soothed her as she cried into his shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how bad she was shaking and briefly wondered what she had saw in that dream that made her want to check on her mother. How did she know this was going to happen? Snapping out of his thoughts, he pulled away.

"Stay here with her; I'm going to call an ambulance."

* * *

The hospital walls were anything but comforting as Cameron sat in the waiting room of the ER, waiting for Wilson to come out with any news about her mother. Chase was walking back and forth, trying to sooth his fussy daughter. It was late and they didn't want to wake Alice so they brought her with them. Cameron had ridden in the ambulance while Chase followed behind them in the car with Isabelle. She knew it was only a matter of time now but she didn't want it to be tonight, she didn't want it to be tomorrow. She wasn't ready to let go of her mother. As a doctor she saw plenty of death and experienced many heartbroken moments where she had to tell the family their loved one didn't make it and now it was reversed. She was on the side with the family and it made her sick to her stomach just waiting out here, hoping that somehow her mother will miraculously get through this. When Isabelle had finally fallen asleep in Chases arms he sat in the chair next to her.

"Robert?" she asked, her voice shaking as she fought the constant wave of tears that threatened to consume her all night. He looked at her, somehow knowing what she had been thinking all this time.

"She's going to get through this," he said softly. She met his gaze, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then we'll get through it together," he whispered.

* * *

Hours had passed and she and Chase were both still awake as Wilson had finally walked through those doors. They both stood, eagerly to know Dana's condition and most importantly if she made it. "Wilson, how is she?" Cameron asked, her voice hoarse from exhaustion. Instead of Chase, she was now holding their sleeping daughter. Wilson sighed in defeat as he motioned for them to sit down.

"Allison, we did everything we could but the cancer weakened her organs, they're failing and she lost a lot of blood. She's still alive but she's on bypass. There was too much damage and her body is just too weak to fight it anymore." The tears she's been holding in all night started to slowly stream down her cheeks and Chase quietly took Isabelle from her.

"Is there a chance she'll wake up," she asked, already knowing the answer since she dealt with this on a daily basis as a doctor but she just needed to hear it.

"Let's give her 72 hours and if she doesn't, you'll have to decide what's best for her," he answered solemnly. Cameron nodded, not being able to get anymore words out as Wilson leaned in and hugged her before pulling away and giving Chase a supportive pat on the back.

"You can stay with her as long as you like and I moved her to a private room away from the oncology floor so you can have Izzie with you." They nodded their thanks and after giving them the room number, Wilson left them alone.

Cameron felt as if she were in a trance as she walked into Dana's room. Chase was out in the hall with Isabelle as he called Jason to tell him the bad news. She just stood there by the foot of the bed, taking in the sight of her pale frail mother hooked to so many machines. She couldn't even breathe on her own anymore and Cameron just couldn't bear to see her like this. She slowly backed away from the bed and rushed out of the room, ignoring Chase's concerned calls. She didn't know why but she found herself in House's office, suddenly wishing he was here. Hearing his sarcastic comments gave her a sense of normalcy and that's what she needed now more than anything. She missed him and planned to go visit him once his doctor allowed visitors. She sat on his chair and rested her elbows on the desk as she buried her face in her hands. If Dana didn't wake up she wasn't sure if she can make that decision to pull the plug. Of course Dana wouldn't want to suffer and be attached to machines for the rest of her life but this was her mother and she couldn't bear the thought of ending her life. She didn't even get to say goodbye and at that realization she couldn't help the silent tears from streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Since Foreman was temporary head of diagnostics till House returned, he decided to send all cases to Princeton general and give Cameron and Chase as much time as they needed to be with Dana. The hours had passed and Dana was showing no signs of improvement. On the third and last day Cameron sat by her side and wouldn't leave her spot for anything. She held her mother's warm lifeless hand and like so many times before she held in her tears.

"Mom please you have to wake up," she said, her voice choking with emotion. "I know you're tired and you don't want to fight anymore but please wake up so we can say goodbye. You can't go like this, not yet." She couldn't help it and before she knew it the tears were streaming down her cheeks. She buried her face in the bed besides her mother's body and cried never even letting go of her hand.

Dana could feel her daughter's presence even in the coma she was in. For the past two days she's been fighting to come back and as her daughter spoke to her she forced herself to move, to show any sign of life. It seemed like her body wasn't even hers as she forcefully willed her hand to weakly squeeze her daughters.

"Mom," Cameron whispered as she slowly looked up, her cheeks stained with tears. She felt that, she knew she did. She looked up at the brain monitors and saw that there had been brain activity. "Wilson!" she called out, knowing he was just outside the door talking to Jason and Chase. Alyssa had taken Isabelle and the kids to the cafeteria to eat.

"Mom, can you hear me," she whispered as the three men rushed in. "She squeezed my hand," she said as she stood to stand next to Chase. Seeing the brain waves, Wilson started checking her vitals.

"Dana, can you hear me?" he asked softly as he took her hand that Cameron was previously holding. "Can you squeeze my hand?" It took a while but Dana weekly squeezed his hand just as she started choking on the breathing tube. Her eyes opened just a slit, her gaze resting on her son and daughter as Wilson removed the tube. Cameron smiled through tears as Chase squeezed her hand in relief.


	29. Chapter 29 Tell Her To Smile, To Laugh,

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but so much has been going on that I haven't been able to find the time to update and not to mention the writers blocks I suddenly have. Ok I'm warning you this chapter is a little mushy lol Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 29 Tell Her To Smile, To Laugh, To Love Like its Her Last

During the next two days Dana was getting weaker and they knew this was it, this was the time where they had to say goodbye whether they were ready for it or not. Dana knew it too which was why she was getting each of them alone to say goodbye. Wilson who fought with her so hard was in the room alone with her as he checked her decreasing vitals.

"James," she whispered weakly when he was done. At her voice, Wilson turned to her before he can walk out of the room. "I know I've said this a thousand times since day one but thank you." Wilson smiled sadly as he approached her and sat in the chair that Cameron has claimed her own for the past few days.

"No, thank you for fighting so hard," he said softly.

"So this is it," she said. "This is the moment we've preparing ourselves for."

"Yeah it is," he sighed. "I should've fought harder for you… I should've…"

"You should've what? Magically rid my body of cancer?" she asked. "You did everything you could and I will always be grateful for that. You gave me time, time with my family, enough time to meet my baby grandaugther and it was because of you I got to walk Ally down that aisle. Don't blame yourself James." Wilson smiled as he took Dana's hand in his.

"Well then we're not going to stop fighting to the very end," he whispered.

* * *

Cameron was at home getting ready to go see Dana at the hospital. Chase was in the shower as she dressed Isabelle on the bed. Even with everything that was going on she managed to smile as Isabelle cheerfully started cooing. "We're going to see grandma today," she cooed as she tickled Isabelle making the baby laughed. Cameron laughed as Isabelle started kicking her legs in excitement making her shoe fall off.

"Hey," she laughed as she picked it up just as her cell started ringing.

"Cameron," she answered, not even checking the caller ID as she balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder so that she can finish dressing Isabelle.

"Ally do you still have some old baby videos of us?" Jason's voice sounded through the phone.

"Yeah why?" she asked, wondering why he was asking her such a random question.

"Uh Taylor wants to see them," he lied. She knew he was lying but didn't have the time to be questioning him right now.

"I'll bring them with me to the hospital."

* * *

Dana had already said her goodbyes to Jason and the family which was why they were all teary eyed when Cameron, Chase, and Isabelle arrived at hospital. Cameron handed over the tapes and photos, wondering why they were emotional all of a sudden. After a while of spending time together in Dana's room, Jason claimed he had something to do and he and the family reluctantly departed.

"Oh no Izzie," Cameron mumbled as she got up from her chair with Isabelle in her arms.

"I'll be back, I need to change her," Cameron said as she picked up the diaper bag and walked of the room.

"Robert?" Dana asked weakly, getting ready for the emotional heartfelt goodbye that she had already given to Wilson, Jason, Alyssa, and the kids. He got up from his spot on the couch and moved to the chair next to her bed.

"I owe you so much," she whispered affectionately.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"You saved Ally's life and even after everything she's been through you stayed with her. You showed her what love is really all about and because of that I will always love you as if you were my second son." Chase smiled, his eyes full of love and emotion as he took her hand.

"Thank you," he whispered, his eyes shining for that heartfelt goodbye. "Dana I just want to tell you how grateful I am to you for letting me become a part of your family. After my mom died I didn't really have a family and you accepted me with loving arms. You'll always be the mother I never got to have." Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Chase couldn't help but embrace her. This was Cameron's mother. She was just as sweet and beautiful as his wife and losing her was like losing a part of his family. These two beautiful women were the reasons why he had a second chance at having a family, and just like them he wasn't ready to let go and say goodbye. "You don't owe me anything," he whispered in her ear.

Chase pulled away just as Cameron walked into the room. He knew Dana wanted to say her goodbye to Cameron so he decided to take Isabelle to visit her Aunty Lisa. Cuddy adored Isabelle and would often babysit. He approached Cameron and took a now clean Isabelle into his arms. "I'm going to go talk to Dr. Cuddy about something," he said before walking out of the room.

"Are you ok? What were you guys talking about?" Cameron asked, gently drying the tears from her mother's cheeks.

"Well honey, we were saying our goodbyes," she said solemnly. Cameron looked at her a little shocked. No matter how much she has been preparing herself it still hurt to say goodbye because she felt like it meant they were giving up.

"Mom, you're going to get through this," she whispered, trying so hard to hold on to false hope. As a doctor she saw many cases where the patient got worse before miraculously recovering and she could only hope this would be one of those times.

"Allison my organs are dying and I was in a coma for three days. This is it baby, I'm tired and it's time to say goodbye now."

Cameron knew she was right and couldn't help the slow silent tears from streaming down her cheeks. "I'm not ready to say goodbye," she said shakily through tears.

"Neither am I," Dana whispered back through her own tears, sounding just as distressed as her daughter. Cameron took her hand in hers, trying so hard not to break down completely.

"When I first found out I was pregnant with you I was terrified. Jonathon and I were fighting a lot especially after I told him he wasn't your father. Even though he disowned you I still loved you more than anything because you were mine and not his. You're my little girl Ally and I'm proud of the woman you became. You're beautiful, smart, strong, and unbelievably stubborn sometimes but that's what makes who you are, what makes you the beautiful mother that you are to Izzie. I know you weren't planned but I would never change the fact that I had you and the moment I found out I was carrying you, I never ever regretted it. I've loved you since day one and I will never ever stop loving you baby."

"I love you so much," she whispered through tears as Dana weakly raised her hand, lovingly placing it on her daughters cheek.

"When I'm gone I will always be with you and I'll always be with Izzie. Tell her what I told Taylor and Ryan… tell her to smile, to laugh, to love like it's her last day because before she'll know it her life will flash before her eyes. Life is precious and don't ever take it for granted." Cameron hugged her mother at those words and held on as if she were a little girl again. She didn't want to lose her mother, not like this but unfortunately life just wasn't fair and she had to learn it the hard way. She pulled away and dried the tears from her eyes.

"Mom, everybody's been telling me to prepare myself because this was it but the truth is I'll never be prepared even after you go. You're my mother, the only parent that has ever been there for me. You never gave up on me even after all the hell I've put you through as a teenager and when I married Nate. We've been through so much back then to the point where I could feel myself drifting away from you but you pulled me back in. You made me realize how foolish I was being. As a teen all I wanted was a dad that loved me but I did have one the whole time. You were both mom, you were my mother and my father. I just didn't realize it then." Dana still had tears streaming down her cheeks as she tiredly moved over on the bed.

"Come here Ally," she whispered. Cameron stood and carefully laid next to her mother. They just lied there, holding each other.

"I love you mom," Cameron said softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"And I will always love you Allison."


	30. Chapter 30 Safe And Sound

**Not as mushy as the last chapter but just as sad :( Enjoy and I'll update soon**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift**

* * *

Chapter 30 Safe And Sound

Cameron and Dana had fallen asleep in each other's arms and that was how Jason found them hours later. Chase had walked in on them earlier and decided to let them sleep while he took Isabelle home for her nap. He smiled softly at them, knowing that they were going to love what Alicia had helped him put together.

"Ally," he said, gently shaking her awake. Cameron woke up to see her brother standing over them.

"What time is it? Where's Robert?" she asked, sitting up while Dana woke up to the sound of her children's voices.

"It's a little after four and Izzie was getting fuzzy so Robert took her home." Cameron nodded as he went over to the TV set and put the tape into the VCR.

"What are you doing honey?" Dana asked tiredly.

"I wanted to do something special," he explained. "So Alicia helped me put together a video montage of when we were kids."

"Ah so that's why you wanted my old tapes and photos," Cameron said as Jason stood beside them.

"This is for you mom, this is for all of us, and this is for our kids," he said, meeting Dana's loving blue eyes as he hugged both her and his sister.

"I love you both so much," she whispered before they finally pulled away. Already feeling the need to cry, they all got settled to watch the video. Cameron laid back down with Dana while Jason sat on the chair beside her bed. Jason pointed the control at the TV and the video started to play.

The first clip showed a 5 year old Jason sitting on the couch with a two year old Cameron. They were in their pajamas and were surrounded with picture books.

"What are you reading to Ally, Jason?" Dana asked as she recorded her babies, her voice so loving and maternal.

"Dr. Seuss," he said, not looking up as he continued to read to his little sister. Cameron just silently watched in fascination. Her brown hair was in pigtails and she was hugging her favorite stuffed cat.

"Book," she said, pointing at the book that Jason had.

"No Ally don't interrupt," he said, pushing her hand away so Cameron picked up another book and stared to look through it, imitating her big brother as he read out loud.

"Book," she said again, this time frustrating Jason.

"Ally you're not listening," he whined making Dana laugh especially when she started eating the book.

"Ally, you don't eat it," he said, pulling the book from her making Dana laugh even more when she picked up another one, making Jason groan in frustration as she put it in her mouth. Suddenly the scene changed showing various baby pictures of them with Dana as the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift started to play.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

They all tried hard to hold in their emotions as they watched the old pictures on the screen. There were pictures of them when they were babies. They were playing with toys, reading books, playing outside, eating, acting silly in front of the camera and sleeping either together or in their mother's arms. Then the pictures started showing them as they grew older. Their first days of school, school plays, learning how to ride a bike, Christmas mornings when they opened their presents, going swimming with floaties on their arms until Dana had taught them to swim. Memories of their childhood flashed before their eyes and they couldn't even say a word without risking the tears that threatened to consume each one of them.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

They watched as the pictures of their childhood formed into pictures from when they were teenagers. Dana laughed as a picture of a 16 year old Cameron at her first job as a skating waitress appeared. She remembered that summer clearly. She was teaching her how to drive in Jonathon's car and her daughter had ended up crashing into a pole. Jonathon was pissed and to pay for the damages, she got a job as waitress. She laughed even more when a picture of a 17 year old Jason as a band geek carrying his trumpet appeared. She remembered he would drive all of them crazy with that thing but at the end of the year he was great at playing it and she was so proud of him.

_They had grown so fast,_ she realized and she never wanted this moment to end. She couldn't stop the slow tears as she watched picture after picture of all the crazy things they got into those years. Hanging out with friends, random poses, high school events, prom, learning to drive, graduation. Cameron's purple hair faze when she was 17 and Jason's beard and mustache faze when he was 18. She smiled to herself as she remembered trying to persuade him to shave for graduation.

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Soon the pictures started to turn into the college years. Video footage started to show on the screen. Jason and Jonathon moving box after box into his new dorm and Cameron smiling at the camera as she walked in and dumped his basket of clothes on the bed. She remembered how bittersweet that day was. For the first time Jonathon and Cameron didn't fight. Even though she cried on the way home, Dana had fun that day, helping Jason move into his dorm. He was her first baby and to this day she can remember the emotions she felt when the time came to say goodbye. More pictures of Jason's college years appeared until video footage of an 18 year old Cameron nervously opened her college letter. Dana was recording her and as soon as she read that she was accepted she started screaming as she jumped up and down before hugging Jason who was home visiting. Letting her last baby move out was the hardest but she knew Cameron was smart and would make something out of herself. She never had to worry about either one of her kids making it in this world. They were strong and fearless. More pictures of their college years flashed on the screen. Pictures of them with their friends, random pictures of late night study groups, Cameron hanging out with Nate, their graduation, and Cameron's wedding. She took her daughters shaking hand, eyes never leaving the screen. Even though it hurt to see those pictures, Nate was a big part of Cameron's life and they both knew it was right to have him in this video.

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Pictures then started to show Jason and Alyssa, them hanging out as friends, them becoming a couple, Jason proposing and the beautiful wedding. Cameron getting accepted into med school, graduating, holding her new baby niece, and standing infront of PPTH a few years later on her first day of working for House. After that, photos of her and Chase appeared along with new ones of Isabelle and some of Jason and Alyssa with their own kids, Taylor and Ryan. Dana saw the tears silently streaming down her cheeks as her wedding pictures appeared, especially when Dana was walking her down the aisle. It was beautiful that day and even though she was sick and weak during the ceremony, she wouldn't have missed it for the world.

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oohhh.

Suddenly the photos stopped and the music started to go down just enough so that they can hear the audio on the old video footage. Dana was baking a cake with them. Cameron was three while Jason was six. They were sitting at the breakfast table, watching as their mother stirred the batter. She was singing to them, her voice just as strong and beautiful as Cameron's voice when she sang to Isabelle or Taylor and Ryan. She stopped singing and hummed the last few words as she poured the batter into the cake pan.

"Can I lick the bowl?" Jason asked.

"No, I want the bowl," Cameron protested as they tried grabbing it but Dana pulled it away just in time. With a patient smile, she picked up the batter covered spoon.

"Jason asked for it first honey but you can have the spoon," she said, recognizing the warning signs of an oncoming tantrum.

"Ok," she agreed happily. Dana smiled and kissed her daughters cheek as she handed over the spoon and bowl to each kid.

"Happy birthday mommy," Cameron said, her face full of chocolate and Dana couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah mommy happy birthday," Jason said and as she turned to him she laughed even more, her eyes shining with love. He seemed to have more chocolate on his face than in the bowl.

As the video ended, the screen went black showing nothing but the captions "I love you mom." It was short and simple but those three words said it all and Dana couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She loved her kids so much and she was so proud of the person they had become. She was proud of the love they had found, and most of all she was proud of the family they had created, the beautiful grandchildren they had given her. They had come so far in life and she knew as a mother, she was at peace. If her children had made it and were happy so was she.


	31. Chapter 31 I'm Permanent

**I'm sorry I took a while to update, I've just been really busy lately. Enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 31 I'm Permanent

The air was cold and it was lightly snowing as the mourning family and friends of Dana Cameron all stood around the black coffin that was surrounded with beautiful flowers. They were in Chicago, Dana's home and Cameron knew she would want to be buried here instead of Princeton. A photo of her was placed on top and Cameron just couldn't bear to look at it. Her eyes were focused on some point in the distance as if she were far away from this place. All that kept flashing through her mind was Dana taking her last breath just a few days ago.

_It was the next day after they had watched the video. Cameron and Jason had spent the night and after meeting Chase in the lobby that morning to bring Isabelle up to Dana, Cameron walked into the elevator, her 5 month old daughter happily making cooing sounds. Chase was talking to Cuddy about something so he planned to meet her in the room later. The moment the elevator doors opened, Cameron could hear the heart monitors going crazy as she stepped out onto the floor. Realizing it was Dana, her heart literally skipped a beat in panic. She rushed toward the room where Wilson was desperately trying to bring her back. Jason was standing by the door, his eyes red from unshed tears._

_"What happened?" she asked him, her voice already choking with emotion._

_"I don't know... she just stopped breathing," he replied._

_"Here, take her," she said, handing Isabelle to Jason before rushing inside. _

_"Charge again!" Wilson exclaimed. "Clear!" He shocked her for the fifth time and there was still no change. "Come on Dana, not yet," he said softly, his eyes never leaving the monitor._

_"Wilson, how long?" Cameron asked, her voice shaking in panic._

_"Six minutes, I'm sorry Cameron," he said, lowering the paddles in defeat. _

_"What? No!" she exclaimed, realizing he was about to call it._

_"Allison it's been six minutes."_

_"So what she still has a chance!" she exclaimed with tears streaming down her face. "She still has three minutes till she's at risk for brain damage!" Wilson looked at her with regret and even though he knew she was gone it wouldn't hurt to give Cameron those last three minutes of hope._

_"Charge to 300!" he ordered._

_"But Dr. Wilson…" the nurse started to protest, knowing as much as him that there was no chance of Dana coming back._

_"Do it!" he yelled. Annoyed, the nurse obeyed and Wilson once again shocked her. Unfortunately there was still no change so he tried again and again until the three minutes had passed._

_"Cameron…" Wilson said, his voice indicating that he was hesitant to go on. Dana has been down without oxygen for eight minutes and he knew there was no chance she was coming back. Cameron watched in horror, tears streaming down her face as the monitors flat lined. Her mom's body was limp and deathly pale._

_"One more time…" she whispered, her voice pleading._

_"It's been eight minutes," he said and before he can even call it Cameron gently pushed the nurse out of the way and charged the paddles to 350. _

_"Cameron!" Wilson exclaimed as she grabbed the paddles from him. _

**(Start background song – Permanent by David Cook)**

_"Clear!" she shouted, before shocking her mother's chest. Her limp body jolted off the table and Cameron watched the monitor only to see that she was still flat lining. The long dull sound of the monitor sounded in the room as Cameron once again moved to charge the paddles but Wilson stopped her. Enough was enough and they had to let her go._

**Is this the moment where I look you in the eye  
Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry  
And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today  
Will you think that you're all alone  
When no one's there to hold your hand  
And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest your head  
I'm permanent**

"_Wilson move!" she cried, trying to reach the machine._

_"It's been 10 minutes, Allison. Let her go," he said, his voice soft with grief as he took the paddles from her hands. He watched as every emotion played out on her face. Shock, devastation, grief, and finally anger. Her eyes were full of fury and determination as she pulled away from him and stood beside her mother. Wilson watched as she started performing CPR, her tears rapidly flowing down her face._

_"Mom don't go! Please don't go!" she cried as she desperately pumped her chest before giving her some air. Wilson stepped up to her, attempting to pull her away._

_"No! I'm not giving up!" she yelled as she shrugged away from his hands. "Mom come back! Don't do this to us, not yet please!" She kept pumping Dana's chest before giving her some more air. _

_"Allison you have to stop." Jason was suddenly standing there, holding Isabelle where she was facing the hallway so she couldn't see her grandmother._

_"No!" she yelled through tears, her voice sounding breathless as she gave Dana air. She was sobbing and practically out of breath. Jason shook his head as he took Isabelle and rushed to find the only person that can get her to stop. She didn't even notice Jason or the nurses leaving the room or that Wilson was just watching her, his face full of grief. All that matter was bringing Dana back. Time had passed and Cameron hardly noticed until Chase was suddenly next to her._

**I know he's living in hell every single day  
And so I ask oh god is there some way for me to take his place  
And when they say it's all touch and go I wish I could make it go away  
But still you say  
Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand  
When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head**

_"Allison, love let her go," he said, taking in the sight of his devastated wife. Her body was shaking with sobs as she pumped Dana's chest. Her breathing was labored out of exhaustion and she could hardly breathe anymore but that didn't stop her from giving her mother air. She shook her head, not even making eye contact. The monitor was still flat lining and he knew that Wilson hasn't even had the chance to call time of death. _

_"I can't Robert," she cried. "I can't lose her." At those words Chase took her hands, gently pulling them off of Dana._

_"Yes you can," he whispered. "Let her go."_

_"No, I can't!" she cried hysterically as she struggled, trying to get back to Dana but Chase just pulled her into his embrace._

_"Let her go," he whispered again in her ear, holding her. She realized he was right, they all were. Dana was gone and she had to let her go. _

_"Time of death – 10:25 am," Wilson said sadly as he switched off the monitors. At those words Cameron cried harder into Chase's chest. Her mother was gone and she felt as if her whole world was crashing down. The room was quiet and all they could hear was Cameron's devastated sobs as they stared at Dana's lifeless body. She had fought so hard and now she was just gone._

_"I'm so sorry love," Chase whispered, his voice full of grief as he held her against him._

**I'm permanent  
I'm permanent**

**Is the moment where I look you in the eye  
Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry**

Cameron was suddenly shaken from her memories as she and Jason were each handed a handful of dirt. She held in her tears as she felt Chase's supportive hand on her back as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground.

"We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life," the priest said as Cameron and Jason sprinkled the dirt onto the coffin followed by a red rose. She can hear everyone around her crying but she felt too numb to even cry herself. She just stood there, staring down at the coffin, not even noticing everyone but Chase clearing out. He stepped up to her and took her gloved hand in his. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He knew exactly how it felt to lose a mother. There wasn't anything anyone could really do that will take this kind of pain away so he did the only thing he could do and that was just simply being there for her.


	32. Chapter 32 I Know It Hurts

**Alright I finally had the chance to update. I'm sorry its short I've just been having a really bad case of writers block lately. Enjoy and I'll update soon :)**

* * *

Chapter 32 I Know It Hurts

A couple of days had passed since Dan's funeral as well as the reading of her will. Cameron and Chase were both shocked when she left her and Jason the house. Cameron wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Princeton and Jason and Alyssa were happy in their house. So after a lot of discussion they decided to sell it. As much as they loved that place they just couldn't live there. Dana's memory was in every room and it hurt too much to be reminded every day so they decided it was time to let go of the place. It was cold and windy as Cameron approached Mayfield, the psychiatric hospital House has been living in since his breakdown. After signing in, she was led to a room, House's room she guessed as they opened the door and allowed her inside. She was shocked to see him, he looked different. He was lying on his bed and she can feel his blue questioning gaze on her as she sat on the bed across from him.

"Hi," she said as he sat up on his own bed, facing her.

"Wow I had a breakdown and you can't think of anything else to say?" he said sarcastically

"Sorry," she said. "How are you? You look great?"

"It's only been a month and already you can't tell when I'm being sarcastic," he grumbled.

"House…" she started to say when he suddenly interrupted her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit you, to see how you were doing," she replied, surprised at his hostility.

"Well now you saw, the doors that way," he said as he laid on his back once more, preparing to shut her out.

"Don't do this," she said sternly.

"Do what?" he asked in annoyance.

"Don't push me away!" He looked up at her as she angrily stood over him.

"Why?" he asked, daring her to answer the question. Ever since he was admitted, he shut everyone out and she was no exception.

"Because you didn't let me when I was pushing everyone away and I'm sure as hell not going to let you do it. I don't care how much you deny it but you're my friend House and I care about you." House rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. It meant a lot to him for her to say those words especially after everything that has happened but he wasn't going to let her know that. It was silent and just as Cameron decided he wasn't going to talk she headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry about your mother," he said before she can leave. She turned, her face full of confusion.

"How did you…"

"Wilson mentioned it," he said as she once again sat on the bed.

"I still can't believe its real, feels like I'm losing my mind sometimes," she said solemnly. She can tell he didn't want to talk about himself so he settled with talking about her instead.

"Are you going to meet him?" he asked.

"Meet who?" she replied in confusion.

"You're father, life is short Cameron. You know that." Cameron was speechless. She hasn't even thought about meeting her biological father anytime soon. She didn't answer so House sat up, once again facing her.

"He's your only parent left and unlike me you have a chance to make things right with him."

* * *

The sound of Isabelle's crying woke Cameron up in the middle of the night. She tiredly got up and picked up her baby. They still haven't moved Isabelle to the other room. It was too soon and they still had yet to turn it into a nursery.

"Shh its ok baby," she whispered soothingly as she carried her to the kitchen where she started making a bottle. Once it was done she sat in the living room so that she wouldn't wake Chase. It's been a long day and she wanted to let him sleep. As she sat there feeding Isabelle she couldn't help but think about Dana. Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them in. It still hurt to think about her, to remember all the good times. The times where she played with her as a young kid, the time when she had taught her to ride a bike, when she used to read to her every night, and sing to her while she taught her every recipe she knew. She remember the day she taught her to drive and the crazy shit she had to put up with during her and Jason's teen years and she will never forget the pride in her mother's eyes as she and Jason created the life and family they deserved. Just knowing that Isabelle won't remember her brought this sinking feeling to her chest. Knowing that she'll never hear her voice again or that they'll never experiment a new recipe together made her want to cry and knowing she'll never see her mother's smile just made her want to scream. She hadn't realized how long she has been sitting there thinking about Dana because when she snapped out of her thoughts she noticed Isabelle had finished her bottle and was fast asleep. With a loving smile she put down the bottle and carried her sleeping daughter to her crib.

"Good night sweet girl. I'll always love you," she whispered before kissing her gently on the head, breathing in her baby scent. After a while of just simply watching her daughter sleep, Cameron crawled back into bed and that was when she couldn't hold in the tears that had been threatening to consume her all day. She just cried for her mom, for Isabelle, and for herself. She just couldn't stop even when she felt Chase pulling her into his arms. Her back was against him as he leaned over to kiss her cheek before burying his face into her dark hair.

"I got you love, I know it hurts," he whispered as he held her shaking body. His warm embrace was enough to calm her and her sobs soon started to stop. It was quiet and he just held her, his hand holding hers against her chest.

"I miss her Robert. I miss her so much," she whispered, her voice shaking with so much grief it broke Chase's heart. He hated that she was feeling like this and would do anything to make her feel better, no matter how small it was.

"I know," he whispered. "But it'll get better soon." Cameron knew he was talking about his own parents. He was talking from experience. The grief she was feeling would eventually get better. Of course it'll still hurt each time she thought about her mother but it won't hurt so much to the point it'll make her cry. One day, she knew, she'll be able to remember Dana with a smile and even laughter instead of the feeling of the overwhelming grief that consumed her each time.


	33. Chapter 33 She Looks Exactly Like You

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with work and school and finals and projects and term papers. Its crazy right now lol and I still can't shake off this writers block. Thanks so much for the endless support. Enjoy and I'll update soon.**

* * *

Chapter 33 She Looks Exactly Like You

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jason asked her as they stood on the front porch of their childhood home. It's been three days since Cameron had visited House and now she and Chase had flown back to Chicago to take care of the house. Chase and Alyssa had agreed to stay with Isabelle, Taylor, and Ryan so that the two siblings can have the chance to go through their mothers things and empty out the house.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied, her voice cracking with suppressed emotions. She couldn't live here and she knew Jason felt the same way. Shivering from the icy Chicago air, Jason opened the door and let her in first before shutting the door behind him. Everything was just like Dana had left it. During the funeral Cameron and Chase had stayed with Jason so this was the first time she stepped foot in this house since Dana was first diagnosed. Before, the house was always warm and full of comfort, but now it just seemed cold and unwelcoming.

"I'm going to start emptying out my room first," Jason said solemnly as he grabbed a few of the boxes he had dropped off a few days prior and went upstairs. Grabbing a few boxes for herself Cameron also decided to start with her room first and followed Jason up the stairs. As she started going through her old things, she suddenly came across a scrap of paper Dana had given to her last year. The day Dana had given it to her she just left it in the desk drawer without even thinking twice about it and now that she held her biological fathers name and address in her hand she thought about what House had said to her. He was right, maybe it was time to meet her father, at least before it was too late.

* * *

That night she sat in the car in front of the house that was supposedly her fathers. Her grip was tight on the steering wheel as she stared straight ahead, trying to summon the courage to get out and knock on that door. "Do you want me to go with you?" Chase asked quietly. He had gone with her for support and after hearing that his little sister decided to meet her dad Jason agreed to babysit Isabelle.

"What if he doesn't even live here anymore?" Cameron whispered without making eye contact.

"His last name is on the mailbox," Chase pointed out.

"Well what if he doesn't remember who my mom is? He'll think I'm crazy."

"He will," Chase said. "According to Jason they go way back. They just never knew it was each other that they had the one night stand with." Cameron sighed in frustration. She wanted to do this but she just couldn't move. She slowly moved her gaze to Chase.

"What if he rejects me?" she asked quietly.

"Then he doesn't deserve you," Chase said just as quietly as he supportably placed his hand on her thigh. She couldn't help but give him a small smile. She loved that he always knew what to say in moments like these. She leaned and lovingly kissed him before pulling away.

"I'm ready," she whispered. Chase nodded before they both got out of the car. He took her hand and led her to the porch. Taking a deep breath and trying to stay confident, she knocked on the door. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath as the door opened and out stepped an old man. His eyes, exactly like hers she had noticed, were full of warmth and love as he looked at her. It was as if he already knew who she was. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get the words outs.

"Hi, are you Daniel McKoy?" Chase asked when he noticed her freezing up.

"Yes, yes I am," he replied, his eyes never leaving his daughters.

"Uh… this is going to sound crazy but uh…I'm your… your daughter…" she stammered when she had finally found her voice. At that moment Chase lovingly squeezed her hand, giving her the support she needed. She was expecting him to reject her, to deny she was ever his daughter but instead of the harsh words that she expected, he just smiled.

"I know who you are Allison," he said, his voice soft and patient as he suddenly embraced her, breaking her grip on Chase's hand. She stiffened at the contact but then found herself relaxing in his arms. Chase watched as Daniel just stood there, holding his long lost daughter. He was thrilled that she had finally found her father and mostly that he had welcomed her with loving arms. Daniel then pulled away and gently took her face in his hands. "You have my eyes."

Cameron could feel the tears welling in her eyes but she desperately tried to keep it together. She couldn't think of a single thing to say as he pulled away and took her hand. "Come in," he said softly, his voice hoarse from the storm of emotions that was happening between them. He led her inside and Chase followed them. The house was nice and homey. The fire in the fireplace got rid of the chill and Cameron couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to grow up here. "Sit, make yourselves comfortable. Can I get you anything?" he asked as she and Chase sat on the couch.

"No thank you," Cameron replied as he sat on the recliner. She looked at him, wondering how he had already known her. "How did you know who I was?" she asked, confusion lacing her words.

"Your mother told me last year but she wanted me to wait till you were ready to come to me. It was hard. I wanted to find you the moment I found out but I knew she was right. It took everything I had to keep myself from going up to you at the funeral."

Cameron nodded and before they knew it they had found themselves in an awkward silence. Wanting to break the ice, Chase cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Robert Chase; Allison's husband," he said, holding out his hand. Daniel shook it and like every father he skeptically observed him, trying to figure out if he was good enough for his little girl. He knew they just met but he couldn't help feeling protective over her.

"Wow, so your married," he said.

"Yeah for about a month now," she said shyly as they yet again fell into another silence. "Sorry," she laughed after a while. "I've just been waiting for this ever since my mother told me about you and now I just don't know what to say."

"That's ok," he said with a warm smile. "Tell me about yourself."

"Um well I'm a doctor," she said. His whole face lit up.

"Really?" he asked. "I was a surgeon for years before I finally went into retirement."

"Ah so that's where I got the brains from," Cameron laughed. "What hospital did you work at?"

"Chicago General."

"No way! That's where I used to go as kid," she explained with a smile. She can feel Chase squeezing her hand and the awkwardness in the room was fading.

"Wow, we were so close without even knowing it," he said softly. "I really wished we would have found out sooner Allison. I missed so much." He shook his head in disappointment, his eyes full of sadness. She understood what he was feeling. They had missed a whole lifetime together and they were never getting those years back.

"Yeah I know but we're together now and you have a granddaughter that you can be there for," she said just as softly. His eyes went from sadness to joy in an instant.

"A granddaughter?" he asked as Chase took out a picture from his wallet and handed it to him.

"This is Isabelle. She's five months old," Chase said as Daniel took the picture. He stared at it, taking in every detail of his granddaughter.

"She's beautiful Allison. She looks just like you except for the blonde hair. She gets that from you of course," he said to Chase, his voice full of affection as his eyes never left the picture.

"You can keep that," Chase said as Daniel got up and placed the picture on the mantel, next to the baby picture of Cameron Dana had given him.

"She looks exactly like you," he whispered. The fact that he had missed everything had hit him once more. His eyes were full of sadness as he stared at the pictures. Noticing his distress Cameron got up and took his hand in hers. He looked in her eyes, the exact same blue- gray as his own. She didn't have to say anything for him to know that they were going to be ok. They were together now and even though they couldn't get back those years they had lost, they still had the rest of their lives. He watched as she gave him a warm loving smile. It was genuine and he couldn't help but embrace her once more.


	34. Chapter 34 Ice Skating

**I'm so sorry but this story has come to an end. There will be one more update which is the epilogue. I want to thank everybody for all thier support, for reading and reviewing not just this story but my others ones too. I'm working on other fics so theres more to come in the future. Keep me on story alert and goodbye for now:)**

* * *

Chapter 34 Ice Skating

It's been months since Dana had passed and Chase could see Cameron starting to deal with the grief little by little each day. House was finally out of rehab and her relationship with Daniel was better than she could ever imagine it to be. Life was going well but all that was missing was her mother. Chase told her whenever she was ready he'll turn Dana's room into the nursery but yet 8 months later, it still remained empty. She still found herself going in there just to lie on her bed and breathing in the fading scent of her mother that lingered in the sheets.

She had just gone in there for a minute and before she knew it she was asleep. Chase had put a now 13 month old Isabelle down for the night and quietly went into Dana's room to find his wife asleep. It was dark and he can make out her silhouette as he knelt down beside her and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"Robert?" she whispered, opening her eyes to see his dark figure kneeling besides her.

"Yeah love," he answered as he sat on the edge of the bed besides her, his hand stroking her hair for a moment before taking her hand in his.

"I'm ready. She wouldn't have wanted this. She would have wanted Izzie to have this room. It was stupid of me to wait this long."

"No love, it wasn't stupid," he said as he pulled her up into his arms. "It wouldn't have been right to move Izzie in here so soon. You needed time." Cameron didn't answer and couldn't help the grieving tears from rolling down her cheeks as she held on to her husband. He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he whispered.

* * *

As the weeks passed Chase had started working on the nursery. He had called Daniel to help him and the old man happily agreed. Ever since meeting his daughter for the first time, he would fly to Princeton every once in a while to visit. Soon the nursery was done and they were already putting the finishing touches all of course without Cameron knowing. They had managed to keep this project a secret from her and convinced her that Daniel was just here visiting for a while like he usually did. One night while Chase finished up, Daniel decided to take Cameron and Isabelle out to distract her and for some father/daughter bonding.

"Look mamas, ice skating," Cameron softly told her daughter as she stood at the rail of the outdoor ice skating rink.

"Snow," Isabelle said as she pointed at the ice. The September night air was cold and she was bundled up in her jacket, hat, and, gloves. Her blonde curly hair barely reached her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled as she watched the ice skaters. Her one year old giggled as she saw grandpa heading towards them with skates.

"Are you sure about this?" Cameron asked as they sat on a nearby bench.

"Of course," he said as he fastened Isabelle's tiny skates on. She watched in fascination, her eyes never leaving the boots or the shiny blade. Cameron didn't protest. She's only been ice skating a few times out of her life. She wasn't a pro at it but knew enough to keep herself from falling. Daniel however was good at it. He said he used to go ice skating in Chicago all the time when he was a kid. He still does and had even mentioned he used to take Dana all the time when they were teenagers. She trusted him enough to let him take Isabelle on the ice this young. Once their skates were on they went out on the ice. Isabelle laughed as Daniel glided easily on the ice with her securely in his arms. Cameron nervously got on the ice, her grip tightly on the rail.

"Come honey let go of the rail," Daniel laughed as he put Isabelle down, holding her hands as he supported her. "See even Izzie can do it." Cameron smiled as her daughter laughed, moving her little legs to keep from falling.

"Fine," she laughed as she let go of the rail and shakily glided over to them.

"See, it's like riding a bike," he said as Cameron started to get the hang of it until a little kid skated in front her fast and she lost her balance. Isabelle laughed as she watched her mommy fall on her butt. Daniel scooped up his granddaughter and skated towards Cameron.

"You ok?" he chuckled as he helped her up.

"Yeah… ow," she said when she felt the soreness on her backside. She couldn't help but smile at the joy in her one year olds face.

"You love seeing mommy falling," she laughed as she kissed her cheek. As much as she wanted to take Isabelle in her arms and skate with her, she didn't trust herself not to fall and besides she trusted Daniel enough to know that her little girl was safe in his arms.

"Come on, give me your hand darling," he said. Cameron felt her heart warming at the nickname and the way his eyes were full of love as he reached out his hand. This is what it's like to have a father, to have someone love you and care about you. Her mother and Jason gave her that but she still needed that from her father and Jonathon would have never been able to fill that void. She took his hand and let him slowly lead her across the ice with Isabelle snuggled in his other arm.

"Keep your back straight, see you got it," he said patiently as if she were a little girl and Cameron couldn't help but think if this is what it would've been like if she had grew up with him, if he would have taught her to ice skate when she was just Isabelle's age. She couldn't help the sad smile from forming on her lips. No matter how much time they spent with each other it'll never make up for the years they lost.

"What is it?" he asked as Cameron let go of his hand. He once more put Isabelle on the ice, his eyes glittering as he glided her slowly. She skated besides them, trying to figure out to say this.

"Do you think it would've been like this?" she asked. He looked at her for a second before looking down Isabelle. He couldn't bear the hurt and longing in her eyes.

"Of course," he said quietly. "I would have taught you to ice skate among everything else I wanted to teach you. My life didn't end up the way I thought it would but meeting your mother all those years ago and finding out you're my daughter… well I'll never regret that. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Cameron held in the tears as she took in every word. It meant so much for him to say that.

"Dad… I love you," she said for the first time since they met. At those words he picked up Isabelle and gave Cameron a loving kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Ally," he whispered, his eyes glowing with so much love and she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

After a while of skating they decided to go home. When Cameron opened the door to the apartment she right away knew something was up. Chase was nowhere to be seen and Daniel insisted that she follow him. When she realized he was heading to Dana's room she started to protest. "Dad, no I'm not going in there."

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Of course she did but it didn't ease her discomfort of going in there just to see her mother's empty bed.

"Of course I do," she said. It was enough for him because he turned the knob and before she can say anything to stop him he pushed opened the door. Chase was standing there holding a single red rose in the middle of their baby's new nursery.

"Da da," Isabelle started cooing excitedly in Cameron's arms, reaching out so he can take her. Cameron just stood there in shock as Chase happily took her. She knew he was up to something but she wouldn't have guessed it was the nursery. It was beautiful. The walls were painted a light lavender. Besides the crib, he had bought new white furniture and installed shelves that held Isabelle's toys and books. The most beautiful thing though was the glass picture frame on one of the shelves. It was a picture of her holding a new born Isabelle with Dana besides her. It was beautiful and she couldn't help but embrace her husband.

"I wanted to surprise you," he whispered in her ear.

"You did and it's beautiful," she whispered as she pulled away. He handed her the rose and dried the slow tears of happiness that were rolling down her cheek. His hand lingered on her chin as they gazed in each other's eyes. All they saw was the pure love they had for each other and Chase couldn't help but kiss his wife. Daniel watched before slowly leaving the room to give them their privacy. Even though he wasn't there for her he was now and he was happy that she had the life she deserved. It seemed like a life time but really it was only a few seconds before Isabelle started to squirm between them. They pulled away and smiled at each other before turning their attention to their daughter.

"Look Izzie, this is your room," Chase said softly as he started showing her everything.

"Gwama," she said, pointing at Dana in the picture. Cameron approached them and Chase could see her lip tremble with grief. She took a deep breath, suppressing her tears. She didn't want to cry anymore today.

"Yeah baby, that's grandma," she whispered, her voice trembling. Chase leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Izzie may not remember her in time but she'll know who she was and how much she loved her, we'll make sure of that love." At those words Cameron nodded and took his hand in hers.


	35. Epilogue

**Here it is, my last update :) Again, I want to thank everyone for reading. Its been fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading all three of my stories. I will definetly be posting another story sometime in the future I just don't know when so keep me on story alert. Goodbye for now and I love each and everyone of you for supporting me :)**

* * *

Epilogue - Three Years Later…

"Allison!" Chase exclaimed when he noticed his wife crying in her sleep. Trying to wake her, he pulled her closer against him. He knew she was having a night terror and he didn't doubt that it was about Sullivan. Although it had been years since his abuse, she would still get flash backs every now and then. She had woken up and was now sobbing into his chest as he held her. "Ssh, it's ok love. It's over now," he whispered in her ear. Her body was shaking in terror and her grip was tight on his shirt.

"I'm sorry…" she cried.

"Ally, I told you before. Don't ever be sorry," he said as he pulled away to look at her. He can make out her eyes through the darkness of the room and didn't doubt that they were full of fear.

"It was an old flashback… it was the time he locked me in the bathroom…" Her voice was shaking and he pulled her against him once more. He didn't say anything, he just held her until he can feel her even breath on his chest and he knew she had fallen asleep. He kissed her cheek just as he heard the sound of footsteps entering the room. With a smile he knew exactly who it was. He just hoped she didn't hear her mother crying.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Are you awake?" He turned to see his four year olds silhouette standing beside him.

"Yeah Iz, I'm up," he said.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy? I had a bad dream."

"Of course you can baby," he said as he sat up to move Cameron over so that Isabelle can sleep between them. She was a crazy sleeper so they never put her on the edge just in case she were to fall.

"Is mommy sad?" she asked when they were settled.

"She was but she's ok now," he answered patiently, disappointed that Isabelle had heard Cameron crying.

"Why is she sad?"

"You'll know when you're older," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Now get to sleep."

"Ok…" she sighed. It was quiet and just as Chase was drifting into sleep Isabelle started to speak.

"Daddy?"

"Mm," he mumbled.

"Can we go ice skating on Saturday?"

"Yeah," he murmured, sounding half asleep.

"And can Noah come?" she asked, referring to Foreman and Alicia's three year old son. Chase smiled at the thought of them skating together. Even though they were so young, they were already best friends.

"You have to ask mommy in the morning now go to sleep," he said tiredly as he opened his eyes and covered her with the blanket.

"Ok… good night daddy."

* * *

Cameron woke up freezing and dangerously close to the edge. Opening her eyes she saw why she was so uncomfortable. Isabelle was lightly snoring besides her with her head on Chase's chest and her small legs stretched out on her stomach. Cameron laughed as she tickled her daughter's foot. "Wake up jelly bean before you push me off the bed." Isabelle woke up and giggled before snuggling next to her mother, her blue eyes were sleepy and her blonde hair was a mess.

"Mommy can we go ice skating on Saturday and can Noah come? I can teach him," she asked as Cameron tried smoothing out her unruly hair the best she could with her fingers.

"Sure but I have to ask Uncle Eric and Aunt Alicia if it's alright."

"Ok…" she sighed in frustration that she still can't get a solid answer. At that moment Chase had woken up and smiled when he saw his favorite two girls cuddled up together.

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" he asked as he kissed Cameron on the cheek. Cameron smiled at him.

"Besides from waking up with no blanket and nearly falling off the bed, I slept fine," she said making Isabelle laugh.

"I had a bad dream mommy so dad said I could sleep with you."

"Is that so…" she said tickling her little girl. Isabelle started laughing and Chase just watched with a smile on his face. His eyes were shinning with love as he watched them. They were his everything to him and even after everything that had happened in the past years he wouldn't change a single moment. Marrying Cameron was the best thing he had ever done and having Isabelle only topped that hundred times more. He couldn't imagine life without them and he knew it would only get better.


End file.
